Gryffindor nunca más
by Nenita Malfoy
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó que días antes de entrar a su 5º año en Hogwarts las personas que creía sus padres no lo eran... descubre el cambio, descubre a una nueva Hermione, la nueva princesa...
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, después de mucho tiempo decidí escribir nuevamente... espero les guste, besos..._

**Gryffindor nunca más.**

**La hora de la verdad**

Hermione estaba en su cuarto, observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera existir. Estaba decidida, les borraría la memoria a sus padres si toda esa situación llegaba a tornarse más peligrosa y gracias a eso estarían a salvo. Sin embargo no entendía cual era esa información tan importante que sus padres tenían que darle, no la habían dejado ir a la madriguera por lo mismo.

-Hermione, baja por favor… -escuchó a su madre llamarle desde la sala. Frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz empleado.

La castaña bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se sorprendió al ver dos magos en la entrada de su casa. Su reacción inmediata fue sacar su varita y ponerse frente a sus padres.

-Tranquila, Hermione… con ellos debemos hablar. –Susurró su madre temerosa lo cual le extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Los conocen? –ambos asintieron.

-Ellos son Gilbert y Hermione Diane Rosier… -la castaña abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilar-, son tus verdaderos padres –dijo Jane Granger con lagrimas en los ojos.

-La verdad es que Jane fue la única que quiso e insistió en quedarse contigo, nunca fuiste de mi agrado menos al saber que eras unas de esas fenómenos… -Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Cuando te conseguimos tu madre estaba inconsciente… tenía muchas heridas y respiraba poco, estaba segura que moriría –decía Jane entre hipidos. –Pensé en ayudarle pero… pero…

A estas alturas Hermione lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, eso debía ser una pesadilla.

-Pero nada mujer, dile la verdad. –gritó Gilbert Rosier.

-Acababa de perder a un hijo, me cegó el dolor y la desesperación y cuando te vi te…

-Me la robaste –susurró Diane de Rosier con ira contenida. –Pensar que todos estos años lloré tu muerte, maldije hasta al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso por arrebatarme tu calor –gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro-, y resulta que estabas viva.

Hermione se levanto y comenzó a caminar en círculos, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada. ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? Debía existir alguna explicación para tanto dolor, ¿no?

-¿Por qué, Jane? –la aludida lanzó un grito de agonía, su pequeña la odiaba.

-Porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba remplazar el dolor de la pérdida y tú estabas allí –de pronto Hermione no quiso más respuestas, dolían más que la ignorancia.

-¿Cómo me consiguieron? –susurró la castaña con un hijo de voz.

-Todos los años voy al mismo lugar donde te perdí… dejo unas flores y pienso en ti por horas –dijo Diane de Rosier con dulzura. –Entonces la encontré a ella y la muy estúpida se le salió que aquí te consiguió… que su hija se llamaba como yo y que… solo Merlín sabe que no te mate porque quería llegar a ti, hija.

-Diane, sufrió por años la perdida al igual que yo… fuiste nuestra primera hija y nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de tenerte, tan feliz. Entenderemos si no quieres venir con nosotros, si te quieres quedar…

-Nunca más… con ellos nunca más –susurró la castaña con amargura.

Se acercó su mano a los Rosier que entendieron lo que quería decir con ese gesto. Desaparecieron dejando a Jane Granger devastada y a su esposo feliz por no tener que seguir cuidando a esa chiquilla.

Aparecieron en los jardines exteriores de una hermosa mansión, eso la logró sorprender de momento. No solo era hija de magos sino que eran millonarios, ¿Estaba dormida, cierto?

-Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación… mañana haremos todo el papeleo para el cambio de nombre y saldrás con tu madre de compras –Hermione asintió casi por inercia, el solo saber que dejaría de ser Granger le dolía en el alma.

Siguió a sus padres hasta su nueva habitación y sintió que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. Su cuarto era tres veces más grande que su antiguo hogar.

-Si no es de tu agrado puedo decirle a Dex que te mude a una más grande –abrió los ojos como platos y negó rápidamente, ¿Había una más grande? no puede ser.

Después de pequeñas charlas, los Rosier se retiraron a su habitación dejándola sola y con un vacio en su pecho. Ahora si daría rienda suelta a todo, podía llorar y sacar todo ese dolor que sentía.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, el porqué su padre la trataba indiferente y no tenía el mínimo interés en ella. También entendía el repentino interés de su madre en mantenerla en su casa, de no dejarla salir, tenía miedo de que la encontraran y se la arrebataran de sus brazos.

Pero no todo salió como ella esperaba. Su vida era una farsa y ahora tenía que comenzar de nuevo. Era hija de una familia de magos y por ende una sangre limpia, eso habría podido evitar muchos insultos en el pasado y tal vez, solo tal vez todo sería diferente.

Horas más tarde Hermione despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus ojos ardían y sentía su garganta quemar a causa de la sed. Se levantó sin muchos ánimos de la suave cama y se dirigió hasta el baño para asearse, luego bajo necesitaba pensar y los jardines de esa casa eran hermosos, tranquilos y armoniosos, justo lo que está buscando.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, había dormido por horas, pero ni siquiera en sueños podía olvidar la pesadilla vivida en la mañana. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en el césped.

-¿Eres Hermione, no? –escuchó la voz de un chico. La aludida abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verlo, era igual a ella pero con rasgos masculinos.

-Si… lo soy –dijo ella entrecortadamente.

-Un placer concerté, mi nombre es Sam Rosier y soy tu hermano –dijo el chico sentándose a su lado. –No puedo decirte que estoy feliz porque nunca te imaginé viva pero si estoy feliz por mi madre porque ahora está completa y todo gracias a ti.

La castaña esbozo una tímida sonrisa, notaba que ese joven quería a su madre, esperaba algún día superar todo eso y tomarle un poco de cariño al menos.

-Estudias en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estoy en Gryffindor… -Sam abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reír.

–Vaya, mi abuela estaría complacida de escuchar eso para poderle reprochar a mi padre lo poca cosa que es… -dijo Sam con sorna.

-No entiendo…

-Te explico, toda la familia, incluyéndome ha sido Slytherin, es una tradición -el corazón de Hermione golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

Podía ser esto peor… Hermione cree que no…


	2. El cambio

Muchas gracias a Sakura Tachi, Princessmalfoy10 y alee Malfoy Cullen por sus comentarios. Espero les guste el siguiente capitulo. No teman comentar lo que les guste y lo que no sea de su agrado...

Los buenos escritores se hacen gracias a ustedes...

Besos

* * *

><p><em><strong>El cambio<strong>_

Hermione había despertado muy temprano, ese día se enfrentaría a un cambio el cual no asimilaba. Horas atrás era una Granger, por casi 16 años fue su vida, su madre la sobreprotegía a todas horas y su padre, pues siempre era indiferente con ella. Pero ahora estaba claro, sabía las razones y no deseaba otra cosa que olvidar.

Paseó por la habitación, a pesar de ser una familia de magos puros sabían vivir al estilo muggle por todo lo alto. Sin embargo, descubrió algo que la dejo sin palabras, su propia biblioteca personal.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó su madre irrumpiendo en su habitación. –A mi me encanta, tengo una colección propia y pues pensé en regalarte la tuya, si ves que falta algún libro solamente debes decirme y lo encontraré.

-Es hermoso, me encanta leer y esto es… es un sueño –dijo la castaña con emoción.

-Hermione, antes del desayuno me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Puedes? –pidió la castaña con preocupación.

-Oh, claro… adelante –susurró un poco cohibida.

La mujer que ahora era su madre se acercó con extrema elegancia, mantenía una sonrisa impresa en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura y estaba perfectamente arreglado, todo en su lugar como debía ser. Su piel bronceada era tersa y hermosa. Ni hablar de sus ojos que eran color miel y transmitían mucha paz y amor.

-Antes de hablar… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó ella con timidez a lo que su madre le sonrió indicándole que siguiera. –Me llamo Hermione, pero ¿Cómo supo eso Jane Granger?

-Seguramente por un dije que tenía grabado tu nombre, Hermione Evangeline Rosier. Tienes el nombre de Hermione por tu padre, lo adora y Evangeline porque para mí fuiste un ángel, un ángel que ilumino mi camino. –La castaña escuchaba fascinada sus palabras. – ¿Sabes? Tienes dos hermanos, Sam que pertenece a Slytherin y cursará su segundo año, Oriana que en estos momentos está con mis padres pasando sus últimas semanas de vacaciones y entrará a Hogwarts a cursar su primer año, por cierto está ansiosa de conocerte e imagino que tu igual –dijo su madre ampliando más su sonrisa. –Cuéntame tu vida dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

-Bueno… soy Gryffindor –dijo con un hilo de voz, temiendo la reacción de su madre pero no recibió regaño alguno.

-Eso es algo que se puede solucionar, Hermione Jane Granger pertenecía a Gryffindor pero como ahora no existe, mi hija, se someterá a una nueva selección –la joven se sorprendió ante sus palabras pero no replico.

-Aplico a 20 materias, el doble que la población estudiantil pero con la ayuda claro está –se detuvo para mirarle y se encontró con satisfacción grabada en su rostro. –Mis amigos son los Weasley y Harry Potter… hemos pasado por mucho y los quiero –culminó sonrojándose.

-Entiendo, no estoy muy contenta con tus amistades pero no sería justo exigirte nada cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo –le dijo su madre. –Los Weasley no me caen muy bien, siempre dando pena y traicionando a los que no piensen igual que ellos, son una familia despreciable y disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-No se preocupe…

La conversación terminó allí, se hacía tarde para su salida. Tenía entendido que sus padres la llevarían al Ministerio para otorgarle el apellido y hacer todo el papeleo necesario.

Nunca imaginó volver al Ministerio bajo esas circunstancias, de seguro ni Harry le creería toda esta locura.

-Gilbert Rosier, ¿identifica a Hermione Evangeline Rosier como su hija? –preguntó un hombre sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

-Si –se limitó a responder con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hermione Diane de Rosier, ¿identifica usted a Hermione Evangeline Rosier como su hija?

-Lo es… -dijo la mujer con emoción contenida.

El mago asintió terminando de hacer los últimos ajustes del pergamino.

-Hermione Evangeline Rosier, hija de Gilbert y Hermione Rosier, nacida en San Mugo el 12 de julio de 1979. Tiene la edad de 15 años y está cursando su quinto año en Hogwarts, casa no especificada…

La castaña dejo de escuchar, ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas que contenía desde hace muchas horas. Su vida podía ser una novela cruel y sin sentido.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en las calles de Londres, visitaban tiendas como Louis Vuitton, Yeslam, entre otros. En cada tienda que visitaban salían con al menos siete paquetes.

-Hermoso, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó ilusionada su madre y la castaña solo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Bolsos, ropa de marca, accesorios, maquillaje… eso no era lo suyo, sin embargo Diane se notaba feliz al comprarle todo eso.

-Espérame un segundo, hija, pagaré… te veras hermosa –dijo antes de desaparecer con la despachadora del lugar.

Caminó entre estanterías observando asombrada los precios de cada prenda, sin duda eran caras ¿1000 euros por una pulsera? Por amor a Merlín…

-¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia? –la aludida cerró los ojos con fastidio y se giró para encarar a Pansy Parkinson, su enemiga declarada desde el segundo año.

-No es tu problema –se limitó a responder, su tono de voz denotaba todo menos temor.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? ¿Tu, una sangre sucia? –chilló con voz burlona.

-Querida, Pansy, he notado la forma despectiva con la que te diriges hacia ella –dijo Diane apareciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, Diane… disculpa mis modales pero esta chica es un fastidio en Hogwarts… es una sangre sucia –explicó Pansy con dificultad, Rosier había sido su modelo a seguir desde que era una niña.

-Madre, si me disculpas no estoy de ánimos para hablar con personas como ella. Te espero en el auto –cuando se giró no pudo evitar sonreír, la cara de la morena era todo un poema y aunque su intento por defenderse carecía de maldad se sintió bien por primera vez en su vida enfrentarla.

-Espera, hija… por lo que veo conoces a Pansy, debo informarte que es tu prima y esta noche nos han invitado a cenar –explicó Diane mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Está bien –a la castaña no le había caído nada bien saber que esa insufrible era su prima, pero ya nada le extrañaba.

Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, no tenían ánimos de hablar y mucho menos de empezar un posible malentendido. Hermione suspiró con cansancio cuando su madre le propuso cambiar su peinado, ¿no era suficiente la cantidad de prendas y zapatos? Ahora también se metería con su cabello, definitivamente una pesadilla.

Ron Weasley caminaba como león enjaulado en su habitación bajo la mirada de su hermana y su amigo. Maldecía cada vez que podía a su amiga por no reportarse y obligar a sus padres a inventar escusas como el que ella ya no vive en ese lugar.

-Cálmate, Ron, esto debe tener una explicación… -dijo Harry con fastidio.

-No la hay Harry, ella ya no nos quiere hablar y nos lo demuestra –Ginny frunció el ceño y suspiro frustrada.

-La verdad no lo sé, también hablé con la Señora Granger y ella afirma que ya no vive allí… la noté nerviosa como si estuviera ocultando algo –acotó Ginny cediendo al punto de su hermano.

-Lo ves, pero ya verás cuando estemos en Hogwarts nos la pagara. –Sentencio el pelirrojo antes de salir de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y tomó asiento en la cocina. Su madre lo observaba de reojo, detestaba ver a su hijo sufrir.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Rosier, los Malfoy estaban de visita. Gilbert los había invitado para celebrar el reencuentro con su hija. Ambas familias mantenían relaciones cercanas, Gilbert y Lucius eran amigos desde pequeños, se habían criado como hermanos. Narcisa fue la madrina de su hija antes de perderla y sufrió junto a Diane su partida.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla, aun recuerdo tenerla en mis brazos –dijo Narcisa ansiosa. –Diane estaba tan feliz…

-Lo sé. Hermione es una chica encantadora… -Draco al escuchar su nombre se tensó, "Debe ser una coincidencia" pensó.

Por otro lado, la castaña recibía los últimos retoques en su cabello. Estaba sorprendida, había dado un cambio radical. Su cabello estaba perfecto y sedoso, con pequeñas ondas como las de su madre y no feo y enmarañado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios dando a entender que era de su agrado.

Cuando salieron del estilita personal de su madre, su nombre era Pitier, emprendieron camino hacia su casa.

-¿Te gusto todo lo que hemos comprado? –preguntó su madre tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Sí, gracias por todo… -Hermione frunció el ceño sin saber cómo decirle.

-Diane, así puedes decirme hasta que de tu me reconozcas como lo que soy –dijo su madre sonriente-, ¿recuerdas? Un paso a la vez…

-Gracias, Diane… todo esto es nuevo para mí y difícil de asimilar…

-No te preocupes, entiendo –decía mientras revisaba su bolso y buscaba algo con insistencia. –Ten, son las llaves de tu auto y estos –decía mientras extendía unos papeles- son los documentos, espero te guste.

Hermione estaba sin palabras, ¿le habían regalado un carro? En tan solo un día su vida había cambiado por completo. Era una chica de clase media y ahora era millonaria.

-Mi mejor amiga está de visita, es como mi hermana y es tu madrina también –informó Diane con ilusión.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez tenga hijos en Hogwarts…

-Claro que lo tiene, su nombre es Narcisa Malfoy –y en ese momento supo que era una pesadilla, su madrina era la madre de su enemigo número uno.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia cuando llegaron a la mansión y deseo no estar allí por primera vez.

-Hija… sé que no estoy en la posición de pedirte nada pero… -Diane detuvo su charla mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. –El hijo de Narcisa es un poco, como explicarlo…

-¿Cabeza de trol? ¿Una rata tendría más cerebro? Tengo muchos calificativos para Malfoy, Diane, no te preocupes –respondió la castaña con un pequeño tinte de odio.

-Así es, pero no es su culpa… -dijo entre risas ganándose una mirada confundida de parte de Hermione. –Su infancia ha sido todo un caos, Lucius no el padre amoroso y dedicado como el que pintan los muggle en las familias.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, nunca pensó que su madre fuera conocedora de las costumbres muggle. Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta principal sorprendiendo a todos con su llegada.

-Hermosa, simplemente eso… -dijo su padre con una sonrisa sincera en los labios mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con cariño.

-Cisa, que grata es tu visita, te presento a mi hija –Narcisa Malfoy poso su mirada en la joven que tanto había insultado meses atrás, la joven que su hijo y su esposo repudiaban por ser una sangre sucia. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, ¿Se había atrevido a llamarle sangre sucia y a tratarla como una?

-¿Granger? –espetó con sorpresa el rubio desde su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

-Malfoy –dijo Hermione en forma de saludo. –Permíteme corregirte, mi apellido es Rosier.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione mientras observaba con satisfacción el asombro de su… ¿enemigo?


	3. La selección

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, la verdad es que "Gryffindor nunca mas..." nace de unas preguntas que me hice hace unos meses... ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione fuera una sangre limpia? ¿Qué pasaría si sus amigos le dan la espalda por razones equivocadas? ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar si se dejaba llevar por el dolor de la traición? Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la relación de Ron y Hermione, siempre imaginé que esa chica podía aspirar a más y podía ser alguien más... llamativa tal vez.

Claro que ahora se encuentra en pleno comienzo de guerra mágica y esta consiente que sus nuevos padres poseen un historial de magia negra, es Hermione ¿no? la que se leyó el libro de historia de la magia y demás... No esta demás que su vida de un giro y su confianza aumente...

El Dramione puede esperar, no puedo hacer que Draco se enamora a primera vista de ella, es imposible luego de sus experiencias pasadas, pero si puede pasar poco a poco...

Espero les guste este capitulo. Besos.

* * *

><p>La selección...<p>

El rostro de Malfoy era poesía pura, nunca había vivido tal satisfacción al saberse vencedora por primera vez. A lo largo de los años en Hogwarts fue conocida como la come libros, ratón de biblioteca y sangre sucia, este último calificativo era cortesía del rubio. Nunca se animo a hacer nada aparte de ese golpe fortuito del tercer año donde le propino una cachetada de miedo. Sin proponérselo comenzó a reír de forma maliciosa ante el recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que se dejo guiar por sus instintos.

Draco no habló en ningún momento, no le quitaba la mirada a Hermione desde su llegada, la observaba contrariado y ella disfrutaba de esa reacción.

-Hija, te comente que Narcisa es tu madrina, ¿no? –preguntó de pronto su madre.

-Sí, Diane… Debo decir que ya nos habíamos conocido ¿no es cierto, Sra. Malfoy? –espetó con indiferencia y su madre pensó que aprendía rápido a moverse en ese ámbito.

-Oh, por favor. Me puedes llamar por mi nombre de pila –Narcisa sonrió con ¿cariño?- Ese dije que llevas en tu cuello lo mande a hacer para ti, igual mi hijo lleva uno.

La castaña se giró sutilmente hacia el rubio que ahora miraba los cuadros de la sala como si fuera lo más atractivo del lugar.

-Está bien, Narcisa… -Hermione se sintió incomoda al decirlo pero no lo daría a entender.

-Hermione me comentaba que pertenece a Gryffindor, pero le dije que eso no era problema, se someterá a un nuevo proceso de selección dentro de dos días –comentó su madre como si hablara del clima.

La castaña se mordió el labio con fuerza, faltaban solo dos días, eso era una locura ¿Acaso el sombrero vería en ella una Slytherin? no lo creía. Así pasaron parte de la tarde, charlando y conociéndose. Hermione debía admitir que Narcisa era agradable aunque tenía una forma extraña de ver las cosas, era de esas personas que se podía manejar y cambiar su visión, solo necesitaba una estrategia.

-Mamá, he vuelto y traje una sorpresa –informó Sam con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

-Oriana, preciosa –Diane se acercó para abrazarle emocionada. –Te extrañé pequeña.

-Y yo a ti ma. Hola Narcisa, Draco y… ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la niña con interés.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione –Oriana abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ella era una niña muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Su cabello era liso a diferencia de su hermano y su madre. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica y se acercó a la castaña.

-Mamá, ¿es ella?

-Sí, es ella de quien tanto te hable –Oriana sonrió aun más y le dijo.

-Nos llevaremos bien, siempre quise tener una hermana. Sam es muy aburrido a veces –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye, es que no me gusta hablar babosadas –todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Sam.

De vuelta en la madriguera, Ron estaba haciendo intentos por comunicarse con su amiga. Todas las cartas le habían sido devueltas y sus padres no hacían más que repetirle que ella ya no vivía con ellos. Entonces decidieron Ginny decidió que Harry los llamara, él tenía más experiencia con los aparatos muggle y tal vez ellos se equivocaban al gritar pero no sabían de qué otra forma hacerlo.

Harry marcó el número de su amiga y este comenzó a repicar.

-Buenas noches, Señora Granger, sería usted tan amable de comunicarme con Hermione –dijo Harry de forma tranquila.

-_Lo siento, Harry, pero como les he dicho a tus amigos ella ya no vive aquí –_dijo Jane desde el otro lado del teléfono. –_Tengo que colgar, buenas noches._

Harry se sorprendió, la mamá de su amiga nunca había sido tan brusca, en ocasiones hasta se quedaba conversando con él.

-Definitivamente nos está evitando –sentencio el ojiverde.

-Lo sabía –espetó con furia Ron. –Me va a escuchar cuando la vea… hipócrita… doble cara…

Ginny y Harry se miraron a los ojos y negaron con la cabeza, Ron por primera vez tenía razón.

Hermione se arreglaba para la cena en la casa de los Parkinson, no estaba muy segura si ese estilo de ropa era apropiado, nunca había estado en una cena como esa en toda su vida y arreglarse, bueno nunca lo había hecho.

-Estás preciosa –escuchó la voz de Sam, ella se giró sonrojada y le sonrió.

-Gracias, ¿crees que esto esté bien? –indicó señalando su atuendo.

Era una túnica semi formal, muy al estilo muggle que consistía en un corcel negro y blanco con un pantalón de vestir negro acampanado, además de una capa ajustada a su cuerpo.

-Excelente, debes ser muy buena para estas cosas como mi madre, eso se lleva en la sangre –Hermione empezó a reír mientras negaba con las manos.

-¿Yo? Jamás en mi vida me había arreglado pues mis… -se detuvo antes de decir la palabra "padres"-. Los Granger no gozaban de estabilidad económica, al menos no como esta y pues siempre compraba ropa en mercados muggle o simplemente en tiendas por departamento.

-Ya veo, pues lo has hecho bien. Saldremos en 15 minutos así que no tardes –dijo antes de salir pero se detuvo súbitamente. –Por cierto, ten…

-¿Un celular? Pero… -Hermione estaba más que sorprendida.

-Papá viajo por el mundo por negocios y se emociono al encontrar estos aparatos muggle que permitían comunicarnos a largas distancias. No son costosos y son fáciles de manipular por magia –dijo su hermano encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya tengo varios meses con uno y porque tú no puedes, debes estar más familiarizada con esto.

Después de una interesante charla con Sam y varios minutos en carretera se había comenzado a sentir nerviosa. La verdad era difícil asimilar que Pansy, su enemiga, ahora era su prima. Al llegar la castaña se sorprendió de ver ese enorme lugar, era igual de grande que la mansión de sus padres pero más imponente, más llamativa. Definitivamente no escatimaban en gastos.

-¿La ves? –susurró Oriana en su oído y Hermione frunció el ceño en señal de no entender. –La mansión, ¿la ves?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Solo los Rosier, los Bonnet e invitados pueden verla y obviamente los Parkinson –dijo la pequeña sin importancia.

-¿Bonnet? –preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Somos Bonnet por nuestra madre… -le informó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se maldijo internamente cuando notó la presencia de Malfoy y Zabini, esta noche sería movida.

Después de la cena y charlas sin importancia entre su madre y su tía, se disculpó y salió a dar una vuelta por la casa. La castaña sonrió al compararla con un centro comercial muggle, era enorme. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al recordar que ya esa no sería su vida.

Se detuvo muy cerca de la piscina y observó su rostro en el agua. Ya no era la misma, nunca más volvería a serlo. Tan solo esperaba que sus amigos comprendieran cuando les cuente toda la verdad.

-Me sorprendes, Rosier. Diferente, muy diferente en verdad –Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ella, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-No estoy de ánimos para ninguno de tus insultos o bromas, Malfoy –espetó con indiferencia.

-No puedo hacerlo tampoco, me mataría mi madre si te hago algo –dijo el rubio con sorna. –Aunque te cueste creerlo, Rosier, mi madre sufrió igual que Diane por tu supuesta muerte.

-Es difícil de creerlo, pero también es difícil de asimilar que me caen un poco bien tus padres –dijo caminando hacia él. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seremos amigos y estaremos felices?

-Para nada, Rosier –susurró dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. –No me caes bien, no te caigo bien. Cuatro años de ser enemigos no se borran de la noche a la mañana –la castaña asintió, estaban de acuerdo en algo por primera vez.

-Creo que eso es insignificante a 15 años siendo una persona que no soy en realidad…

-No lo sé, tampoco me interesa –susurró indiferente. –Mañana iras con nosotros a comprar todas tus cosas, uniforme, libros y demás. Diane se emociona mucho cuando se acerca el día de partida –dijo antes de desaparecer en los pasillos.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en el callejón Diagon con sus hermanos, Parkinson y Malfoy. Un grupo extraño en verdad, pero lo que llamaba la atención de las personas era la nueva chica que los acompañaba.

-Iré por nuestros libros de quinto, le prometí a Diane comprarlos –dijo Pansy con desdén. –Vamos Draco… por cierto, acompaña a Oriana a buscar sus túnicas.

Cuando entraron a la tienda había muchos niños de primero y uno que otro de cuarto y quinto esperando por su pedido. Madame Malkins noto la presencia de Oriana y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Señorita, Oriana, es un honor tenerla en nuestra tienda. Pasé y espere por su pedido en el área de invitados –le indico la anciana con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana pero la anciana la detuvo.

-Señorita, Granger, esa área es solo para clientes especiales –su tono de voz había cambiado ya no era tan meloso. –Usted puede hacer la fila con los demás –con eso último hizo reír a la mayoría de los presentes.

La castaña hizo una mueca de asco y molestia antes de salir y esperar a su hermana fuera.

-¿Qué haces afuera? –preguntó Pansy sorprendida.

-Madame Malkins no me dejo entrar –respondió la castaña con indiferencia.

-Maldición, Rosier, no puedes dejar que cualquier persona te menosprecie. Ahora entra en la maldita tienda y exige respeto –Pansy la empujó nuevamente al interior de la puerta.

-Señorita, Granger, no ha entendido usted…

-La que no termina de entender es usted. Primero puede dejar de decirme Granger, soy una Rosier. Segundo vine con mi hermana Oriana y prima Pansy Parkinson para comprar nuestras túnicas al menos que tenga usted algún inconveniente con eso –el tono de Hermione era altanero.

-Disculpe… pase adelante –dijo la anciana sorprendida.

-Sutil, puedes mejorar –susurró Pansy al caminar a su lado.

Después de pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde comprando sus materiales, regresaron a su casa. La castaña había decidido pasar el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche leyendo, necesitaba relajarse en pocas horas iría a Hogwarts y se enfrentaría a sus amigos, solo rogaba que la comprendieran esta vez.

_Estación King Cross _

Bueno, ya era la hora. Hermione Caminaba junto a su familia por la estación en busca del andén nueve y tres cuartos, buscaba con nerviosismo a Harry y a Ron, sus amigos. Necesitaba hablar con ellos y explicarles el porqué de su ausencia.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no solo por la reacción de ellos sino por el resultado de la dichosa selección. Sin embargo su madre había notado el cambio de su hija y pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Lo harás bien, si ellos son tus amigos lo comprenderán –dijo Diane mirándola a los ojos. –Además sino quedas en Slytherin, no importa igual eres mi hija y te quiero.

El corazón de la castaña se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras, como deseaba corresponder ese sentimiento pero aun no podía, no sentía otra cosa que no fuera empatía por esa mujer.

Todos pasaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos dando paso a una imagen totalmente diferente. Buscó por todos lados a sus amigos y los encontró, de pronto sintió un nudo en su estomago, quería decirle abrazarlos, decirles que los había extrañado y desahogarse con ellos.

-Diane, voy con mis amigos… muchas gracias por todo… eh, te escribiré cada semana –la aludida sonrió y la abrazó sorprendiendo a Hermione que correspondió al abrazo torpemente.

-Ten, para que compres lo que quieras en las visitas al pueblo –la castaña sonrió y se despidió también de su padre. No eran personas malas, solo tenía que lograr que cambiaran esa forma arcaica sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Caminó rápidamente hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba muy emocionada por verlos.

-Ron, Harry que feliz me siento al verlos –dijo con emoción contenida.

-Ah, que bien –se limitó a responder Ron pero ya eso no era extraño en él.

-¿Harry?

-Que bien, Hermione. Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con alguien como tú –la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y su boca formo una perfecta "O"

Ella vio como sus amigos le daban la espalda e ingresaban al tren, seguramente se habían enterado que era una Rosier y no lo aceptaban. Nunca pensó que sus amigos hicieran con ella lo mismo que hacia Malfoy en los años anteriores, despreciarla por su estatus. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir pero debía ser fuerte y esperar al menos estar dentro de un compartimiento.

Subió al tren y busco un compartimiento vacio, no estaba de ánimos para estar con nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Pero Oriana y unos amigos de ella se acercaron hasta su compartimiento.

-Hermana, ¿podemos estar aquí? Todos los compartimientos están llenos y Sam no nos deja estar con él –dijo la pelinegra apenada.

-Claro que sí, no me molestan –dijo con una sonrisa.

El resto del viaje charlaron animadamente de todas sus aventuras. Hermione no podía dejar de reír cuando la chica le comento sobre su primera muestra de magia.

-Draco no paraba de gritar que estaba loca y de cómo se me ocurría dejarlo calvo… -dijo entre risas. –Pobre, se interpuso en mi camino en el momento equivocado.

-Me encantaría verlo en esa situación… -dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto noto que Oriana ya no reía y su mirada se tornaba triste.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Tengo miedo de no quedar en Slytherin –su tono denotaba miedo y angustia.

-Pues, yo también… por cuatro años fui una Gryffindor y ahora debo someterme a un nuevo proceso de selección… estoy asustada de la reacción de mis amigos –susurró Hermione sin muchos ánimos. –En fin, basta de nervios ya es hora de cambiarnos, estamos a punto de llegar.

Cada quien se dispuso a hacer lo suyo, muchos estaban nerviosos pero no lo demostraban abiertamente. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y entraron al gran comedor se notaba los rostros horrorizados de cada uno.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ella sabía que era por su presencia en la fila de selección. Escuchaba comentarios como _"¿Qué hace Granger allí?"_ o _"Miren lo cambiada que esta" _pero lo que más le dolió fue las miradas de desprecio de sus amigos.

Escuchó impaciente el discurso de bienvenida que todos los años el director Dumblendore dictaba. Como siempre, llamaron uno a uno para ser seleccionados y nombrados en sus casas correspondientes.

-_Rosier, Hermione Evangeline –_había llegado la hora, el gran comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio.


	4. Nuevos cambios

**_Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles? muchas gracias a todos por leerme y sobre todo por apoyar esta historia... también debo darle las gracias a esas personas que dieron sus criticas de forma constructiva, trabajaré para mejorar... recuerden el escritor no nace, se hace. _**

**_Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, disfrútenlo..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevos cambios…<em>**

Hermione subió rápidamente hacia el taburete y tomó asiento mientras el sombrero era colocado en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no recibió ni una palabra solo el silencio y ella comenzó a preocuparse, ¿seguiría acaso en Gryffindor? Por una parte eso sería beneficioso, no deseaba estar en Slytherin.

_-Rencor, mucho rencor veo en tu interior_–Hermione se sorprendió, ¿rencor? Si ella no podía odiar a sus antiguos padres ni nada. –_Toda tu vida has guardado tus verdaderos sentimientos, te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir, Slytherin es tu casa desde que llegaste a Hogwarts. Tu inteligencia, tu ingenio y astucia están escondidos y deberás descubrirlas._

-Pero yo no quiero…

_-Lo mismo has dicho la primera vez que te pusiste en mi camino. Pero ahora es diferente, tienes mucho rencor en tu corazón, rencor hacia las personas que llamaste un tiempo atrás padres, y rencor hacia tus amigos… Tienes sed de demostrar quién eres en verdad y de hacer pagar cada uno de los desprecios…_

-Ponme en cualquier casa pero Slytherin no… -susurró Hermione desesperada.

-_Pues_ _ellos esperan por ti… SLYTHERIN_ -un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, la castaña se había quedado en piedra al escuchar sus palabras, ni siquiera su profesora de transformaciones reaccionaba.

Lentamente la castaña se quitó el sombrero y fijo su mirada en sus amigos, ambos la miraban con recelo y sorpresa cosa que la entristeció más si eso era posible. Bajó con torpeza del taburete y se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes, notó con asombro como su uniforme cambiaba bruscamente al uniforme de Slytherin, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Su hermana y hermano le llamaban animados desde una de las esquinas mientras que el resto del alumnado observaba con sorpresa.

-Felicidades, Evy, eres Slytherin igual que nosotros –dijo Oriana notablemente emocionada.

-¿Evy?

-De Evangeline, acostúmbrate a Oriana le encanta cambiar los nombres para tener una forma original de llamarte –dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo… -se limitó a responder la castaña.

Hace un par de días atrás solo se tenía que preocupar por leer un libro y escribirles a sus amigos, cenar con sus padres y ser la hija modelo, como siempre lo había sido. Respetarlos y amarlos era su prioridad, sobre todo tratar de ganarse la confianza de su padre, confianza que nunca iba a obtener gracias a que siempre la había visto como un fenómeno.

Que ilusa fue al pensar que él estaba emocionado por demostrar que no solo era inteligente sino que poseía cualidades únicas que solo una persona extraordinaria y llena de magia podía poseer. Jane, en cambio, quería demostrarle más amor del que necesitaba, tanto que no la dejaba salir y la sobreprotegía. Todo eso la llevó a refugiarse en los libros. La lectura era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, sentir la emoción de cada protagonista, imaginar todo lo que el autor imaginaba la hacían sentir libre.

-Buenas noches y buena suerte… -la voz de Dumbledore la sorprendió, no había probado bocado alguno, no tenía hambre.

Hermione siguió como autómata a todos los estudiantes de su casa, no se atrevió siquiera mirar a sus amigos o alguno de los Gryffindor de seguro le odiaba. Prestó poca atención a las indicaciones de los prefectos, se imaginaba que ahora era una simple alumna ya que solo era prefecta cuando pertenecía a Gryffindor.

-Rosier, sigues siendo prefecta. Cumplirás horarios con Malfoy –dijo McMillan con sorna, él sabía el odio que ambos chicos se tenían. Sin embargo, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba en ese momento.

La castaña no respondió, solo siguió caminando ignorando monumentalmente al chico. Al otro lado de la fila Draco Malfoy mantenía una sonrisa burlona, ¿Qué esperaba McMillan, que Rosier o él se quejaran? Pero definitivamente lo mejor fue la forma tan descarada de ignorarlo y el rostro que puso él mismo.

No cabía duda que la chica tenía agallas y claro que no necesitaba ayuda alguna, era totalmente capaz de moverse en un mundo diferente al de los leones. Draco bajó las escalinatas que daban hacia los cuartos de los prefectos e ingresó al suyo, no tenía porque quedarse en su sala común. Todos hablaban del repentino ingreso de la no "sangre sucia" ya que ahora era parte de una de las familias más influyentes y oscuras del mundo mágico.

-Al menos su abuelo y sus tíos lo son… -Draco dijo para sí mismo ya que se encontraba solo en esa habitación.

Debía admitir que, el día de su aparición en la casa de los Rosier, causo un impacto fuerte en él. Ella estaba totalmente cambiada, ya no usaba ese cabello horrorosamente desordenado, su piel ya no era tan reseca y poseía un extraño brillo provocador. También estaba su nueva forma de vestir, simplemente hermosa y nada ñoña. Diane sabía hacer su trabajo cuando quería transformar a la gente.

Draco apartó las sabanas para acostarse, mañana estaría atento a cualquier movimiento de la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de que Hermione ya no era una Granger sino una Rosier sorprendía a todo el estudiantado. Sin embargo, en la mesa de las serpientes Pansy no parecía tan sorprendida.

-Tú no nos has dicho nada, ¿Qué te parece la noticia? –preguntó Nott con malicia.

-Me da igual, es mi prima ¿y qué? –respondió ácidamente ganándose miradas de odio de parte de sus compañeros. –Además, debes admitir que no es la misma come libros de siempre, algo ha cambiado en ella.

-Eso es cierto, esta como quiere… -Pansy hizo una mueca de asco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Mientras tanto dos pasillos antes de llegar al gran comedor se estaba suscitando una pelea entre dos Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley le reclamaba a Samuel Rosier por todo lo que le había pasado a la castaña. Entre empujones, golpes bruscos y gritos lograban mantener al margen la pequeña serpiente.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Hermione? ¿Le borraron sus recuerdos? –gritaba Ron mientras lo golpeaba bruscamente.

-Más te vale hablar porque Hermione sería incapaz de dejar a sus padres y de traicionarnos de esa manera –espetó Harry llenó de furia.

Lo golpearon fuerte en el rostro al punto de la inconsciencia, en ese momento llegó Hermione. No podía creer el atrevimiento de ese par de trol, justificando su mal trato hacia ella con su hermano. La castaña sintió su sangre hervir de furia, jamás se imagino hacer lo que iba a hacer con sus amigos o debería decir ¿ex?

-Locomotor Mortis –gritó Hermione apuntando a Ron y luego a Harry– Expeliarmus…

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar, los espectadores observaban con sorpresa a la castaña al igual que Harry, solo era roto por Ron que se quejaba de su incomodidad.

-¿Por qué nos atacas? –gritó Ron al fin.

-¿Estás bien Sam? –preguntó Hermione acercándose a su hermano, examinando sus heridas. –Debemos llevarte a la enfermería para que te revisen eso…

-Respóndeme maldita sangre sucia… -la castaña sintió como su corazón se oprimía pero no demostró emoción alguna, en cambio, fijo su mirada en el agresor de forma fría y arrogante.

-Te recuerdo Weasley que soy sangre limpia, nunca vuelvas a insultar a nadie y menos a mi porque te las veras conmigo. –Dijo Hermione tranquilamente- Cuando se te ocurra nuevamente atacar a mi hermano para justificarte, lo mismo va contigo Potter, te la veras conmigo.

-Eres una maldita traidora… -gritó Ron para defenderse de su ataque verbal.

-¿Quién es el traidor, mi apellido o tu falta de inteligencia para entender todo esto? –espetó amargamente. –Además, no tengo que estar dando explicaciones de mi vida a nadie, si no supiste apreciarme cuando busque de ti yo no quiero esperar por ti ni por nadie.

Ella desapareció en una esquina con su hermano dejando a muchos sorprendidos, la castaña parecía imperturbable, ni siquiera mostró emoción alguna cuando se defendió de sus antiguos amigos.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se sentía tan bien por todo lo que estaba pasando, dejó a Sam en la enfermería y corrió hacia la torre de astronomía, necesitaba pensar sin ser molestada. Las lágrimas tampoco se hicieron esperar, esperar un buen trato y comprensión de dos cabezas duras era imposible. Sentía que todo se estaba acumulando en su interior como una bomba al recibir mucho aire y estaba a punto de explotar. Ella podía sentir las emociones acumuladas en su pecho y que poco a poco la estaban haciendo sufrir.

-Interesante forma de enfrentarte a la comadreja y a Potty… sutil pero interesante –dijo Draco desde la entrada.

-No estoy para tus burlas –gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. –Dejame en paz, ¿ni como sangre limpia te dejaras de burlar de mi?

-Nadie se ha burlado y menos yo… si quisiera burlarme de ti –explicó encogiéndose de hombros-, simplemente lo hago.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres? –su voz se rompió, no le faltaba mucho para sucumbir al llanto.

-Escucharte –dijo sin importancia. –Además, quiero que me escuches a mí…

Ella lo miro con odio e inesperadamente comenzó a pegarle y sorprendentemente él se dejaba. Las lagrimas caían y ella no hacía nada para contener los sollozos y gemidos que emitía, ya no aguantaba más. Su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad se había roto y ahora solo quedaba el dolor, miedo y el rencor… mucho rencor en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? :)<p>

Comenten ^_^

PD: El siguiente capitulo tendrá por nombre... "Emociones"


	5. Hermione Rosier

Espero les guste este capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero las clases no me están dejando vida para nada xD...

Besos...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione Rosier…<em>**

Hermione recuerda haber dicho que sería fuerte pero hasta el momentos lo que había logrado era acumular muchos sentimientos. Y ahora se encontraba allí, sentada en el piso de un aula vacía, rompiendo las reglas y saltándose una clase con nada más y nada menos que su enemigo número uno, Draco Malfoy.

Ella no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos de seguro se estaba burlando de ella. Se abrazó a si misma al sentir como todo dentro de ella se quebraba, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba normal.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal Rosier? –preguntó Malfoy con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

-¿Te parece poco? Hace cinco malditos días pensaba que era una Granger, una sangre sucia y solo tenía que preocuparme por estudiar y estar al pendiente de mis amigos –gritó exasperada. –Pero no, resulta que esas personas que se hicieron pasar por mis padres solo me robaron porque pensaron que mi verdadera madre estaba muerta…

La castaña se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como desesperada.

-Ahora, deje de ser una Granger para ser una Rosier, ¿entiendes, Malfoy? Soy hija de unas personas que están a favor del quien no debe ser nombrado, soy hija de mortifagos, soy un maldito desastre… no sé quien soy.

-Para tu teatro, Rosier –espeto el rubio divertido. –No eres hija de mortifagos. Gilbert no se acerca siquiera a ser uno menos Diane, por ese motivo te perdieron, tratando de escapar del Señor tenebroso.

Hermione escuchaba sorprendida al rubio, no tenía conocimientos de esa parte de la historia.

-Para los padres de Gilbert, él es simplemente un don nadie –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Ahora debo admitir que tienes tíos en Azkaban, son mortifagos de alto rango.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? –preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿No necesitas escuchar la verdad? Además no es mentira que tu padre deshonro a tu familia –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Sin embargo, tampoco se puede obviar que tu apellido influye tanto miedo como el mío. –Lo último lo dijo en un susurró apenas audible.

Ella guardo silencio y trato de ordenar sus prioridades, estaba tan sumida en su dolor que se dejo llevar más de lo que debía.

-Tienes que aprender a ser más fría, tienes que guardar las apariencias. Ya no eres una Gryffindor aunque tampoco eres una Slytherin… aun –sus ojos fríos como el metal se posaron en los de ella.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –preguntó Hermione ya más calmada. Esa actitud en el rubio no era normal algo le sucedía, de todas formas ella seguía siendo la misma persona que él odiaba, ¿no?

Draco tardo unos segundos en responder, la pregunta lo agarro desprevenido.

-Míralo de esta forma, me debes una… -susurró esbozando una media sonrisa.

Hermione bajo la mirada y dejo escapar las últimas lagrimas, ya no lloraría más.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de los Rosier? –Sintió la mirada del rubio, era intensa y le cohibía un poco.

-Tú eras mi prometida.

Ante eso la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo sorprendida, ¿ella, su prometida? Si todo le parecía una locura ahora era el doble. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y comenzaba a temblar.

-Nosotros frecuentamos mucho la mansión de tus padres. Sam es un gran amigo y Diane una madrina excelente –dijo con simpleza el rubio desviando, solo un poco, la mirada.

-No sabía que Diane era tu madrina, bueno no sabía nada en realidad –dijo empleando el sarcasmo, algo raro en ella.

De pronto recordó las palabras del rubio, estaba allí para escucharle y ser escuchado.

-Malfoy -el aludido centró toda su atención en ella-, ¿Querías decirme algo?

Por otro lado en la clase de DCAO se encontraban dos chicos al borde de la histeria, ahora sabían porqué Hermione no se había comunicado con ellos. Ahora era una Rosier, un apellido muy importante dentro del mundo mágico además de descendencia oscura. Ron no podía creer tal traición de su parte, ahora estaban tratando con un nuevo enemigo, alguien que conocía a Harry a la perfección y podía delatarles.

-Ahora más que nunca debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas, Harry –decía Ron al borde del colapso nervioso. –Nos puede traicionar, te puede traicionar ya que conoce todo de ti.

-No creo que ella llegue a esos extremos… -el pelirrojo no lo dejó terminar.

-Oye, ¿acaso no ves lo cambiada qué está? –espetó con ira contenida. –Es hija de mortifagos y ahora nos va a traicionar, ya sabía yo que no era de fiar te lo dije desde un principio.

Harry guardo silencio tratando de entender toda esa situación, si lo que su amigo decía era cierto, se estaban enfrentando a un enemigo muy poderoso. No solo era Voldemort, ahora era ella, la bruja más fuerte e inteligente de todos los tiempos. Era cierto que ella conocía todas sus debilidades, sabía el secreto de Sirius y donde podía encontrarlo. Sabía que su debilidad era la familia Weasley y que mantenía una extraña conexión con Voldemort, se lo había contado en una carta luego de regresar de su último año.

-¿Crees que este marcada? –la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus propias cavilaciones.

-No lo sé, pero no estaría demás averiguarlo.

-Creo qué… -ambos chicos se giraron sorprendidos por la repentina intervención de Luna- creo qué están exagerando, ella es su amiga y los que se están portando como trols sin cerebros son ustedes.

-¿Y quién te pidió opinión? –gruñó Ron pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió ya que la rubia lo observo de una forma muy extraña.

-Este mundo es libre Ronald Weasley, no es que ustedes estén hablando muy bajito que digamos –respondió con el seño fruncido. –Todos te escuchamos maldecirle y decir cosas en su contra, solo espero que no se equivoquen y de verdad sea el mortifago que dicen que es o verán lo arrepentidos que estarán.

Luna se levantó fulminando a Ron con su mirada antes de retirarse de clase obviando los regaños de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Snape.

-Olvidando un poco la intervención de la señorita Lovegood, alguien puede explicarme donde está el señor Malfoy y la señorita Rosier –nadie supo responder, con esa era la segunda clase que ambos Slytherin se habían saltado.

-30 puntos menos para Slytherin… -sentenció molesto mientras el resto de los estudiantes reía. –Y para las demás casas 50 puntos menos por su falta de discreción.

Las clases de DCAO se hacían normalmente Gryffindor y Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. Sin embargo, Snape había solicitado que la primera clase se realizara con las cuatro casas unidas.

De vuelta al aula vacía, habían pasado varios minutos desde la pregunta de Hermione y no había recibido respuesta alguna, solo un silencio frio e incomodo. La castaña nunca se habría imaginado ni en sus más profundos sueños que estaría entablando una conversación racional con Malfoy y mucho menos conversaciones tan personales. Era simplemente extraño.

-Mira, mejor dejamos todo como esta… me voy a mi habitación y…

Draco no le permitió seguir.

-El señor tenebroso quiere marcarme y nada ni nadie podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión –susurró con voz temblorosa. -¿Crees que tienes problemas? Intenta lidiar con alguien que espera que tú consigas las debilidades de Potter… Yo ni siquiera estoy interesado en esta jodida guerra –gritó exasperado. La castaña no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, eso tipo estaba demente.

-Debe haber una solución…

-No, no la hay… cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza lo tiene o sino despídete de este mundo –Draco temblaba lleno de ira. –Sus amenazas son mi infierno personal del cual no podré salir.

-¿Amenazas de que tipo? –preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Entiende una cosa Rosier, si hay algo que me importe más en esta puta vida es mi madre… es lo único sincero que tengo –dijo mientras desordenaba su cabello a causa del desespero.

-¿Por qué confías en mi?

-Necesito hacerlo… tu necesitabas desahogarte y yo también… te lo repito…

-Te deberé un favor, lo sé –dijo la castaña fijando su mirada en la nada.

Minutos más tarde ambos regresaban a su sala común, no hablaban y mucho menos se miraba, solo se limitaban a caminar. Al llegar a la sala común muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña, sin embargo, uno decidió dejar de fingir.

-Oye Granger, podrías decirme ¿qué clase de hechizo extraño le hiciste a los Rosier para que te adoptaran? –Zabini se acercaba a ella con agresividad, la aludida en cambio solo se limitaba a observarle como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

-Cierto, nadie puede de la noche a la mañana convertirse en un sangre limpia –intervino Nott igual o más molesto que su moreno amigo.

Hermione los miró de forma altanera y dibujo una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No temas querido Zabini, no pretendo venir aquí para agradarte y mucho menos a ti Nott –comenzó a decir con sorna. –Solo soy una simple estudiante que pretende recibir una educación excelente junto a mis perfectos compañeros. No se sientan amenazados queridos amigos, yo no quiero competir con nadie, al menos que eso es lo que busquen y allí te aseguro Zabini no me detendré a pensar –susurró Hermione fría y amenazante.

Draco se sorprendió de su actitud, normalmente la castaña se dejaba amedrentar o simplemente mostraba una triste escena que en ocasiones le era molesto. Ahora, ella se mostraba desafiante y poco dispuesta a aceptar ofensas y maltratos de nadie.

-¿Me estás amenazando sangre sucia? –la castaña sonrió de una forma que podía erizar la piel de los presentes.

-Corrección querido Zabini, sangre limpia aunque te duela soy Hermione Rosier –espetó en modo de burla.

-No sabes con quien te metes niñata, puedo matarte en cualquier momento –la aludida abrió los ojos como platos para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Vamos, ¿en serio, matarme? Eres tan cobarde que no matas ni a una mosca –muchos de los presentes comenzaron a reír incluyendo al rubio. –Además, que la memoria no te falle, pude ser una bruja mojigata pero eso no me hace bruta como a otros, se defenderme de cualquier hechizo que tu cabecita pueda idear como también se atacar y no con un expelliarmus precisamente.

La castaña se giró sobre sus talones y dejo al moreno allí sorprendido y más molesto que nunca, pero antes de bajar las escaleras que daban hacia los dormitorios Zabini la detuvo con brusquedad.

-Mira imbécil, ninguna mujer me deja con la palabra en la boca –gritó escupiendo su rostro. La castaña no se inmuto y tan rápido como fue apresada se soltó, limpió la saliva de su rostro para luego clavar su mirada en él.

-Eres una asquerosa y maldita serpiente, todo lo que haces para llamar la atención del jodido mundo está mal, a nadie le interesa solo están contigo por miedo –espetó con ira la castaña acercándose cada vez más a él-. Das lastima y preferiría ser mil veces una sangre sucia que llevar en mis venas la sangre de un engendro como tú, me das asco y le das asco a todos solo que nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para decirte las cosas en tu cara.

Hermione respiro y trato de calmar su ira, no era bueno expresar tanto sus sentimientos y mucho menos con alguien tan poca cosa como él.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más Zabini, soy Hermione Rosier, ¿entendido? –advirtió por medio de un susurro meloso hasta se podría decir que seductor.

-Entendido… -Zabini no había digerido por completo las palabras de la castaña, lo único que sabía en ese momento es que nadie se había atrevido a decirle sus verdades, no como ella.

-Bien, ahora quiero darme una ducha, vestirme e ir al gran comedor, disfrutar de una "linda" cena y luego dormir –Hermione dijo la palabra linda haciendo comillas con sus dedos para luego desaparecer por las escaleras.

Cuatro personas observaban divertidos todo lo que había pasado, la nueva Hermione prometía ser todo menos débil en la casa de las serpientes.

-Algo cruda, ¿no lo crees? –susurró Sam divertido.

-Tu hermana sí que sabe dejar a cualquiera sin aliento, cuidado te destierran amigo –esto último era para Draco, pero este solo se limito a sonreír. – ¿En serio es tu hermana? –preguntó Nott incrédulo.

-Pues sí, resulta que unos muggles la habían robado –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco dejo de escuchar a sus dos amigos hablando, no estaba interesado en ello. Ahora toda su atención giraba en torno a una persona, la nueva Hermione le gustaba y estaba seguro que no sería la primera vez que lo iba a sorprender.

En el otro lado de Londres, se encontraba un grupo de encapuchados esperando que su líder explicara su nuevo plan. Desde hace dos días una nueva persona con un excelente potencial en las artes oscuras llamaba su atención, podían sentir su excitación e interés por ella.

Esa persona sería de gran ayuda dentro de sus líneas, sabía todo lo referente a sus enemigos. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ella había pertenecido a las filas del "bien" pero todo eso podía cambiar.

-Muy bien, solo necesito llenar su corazón de odio y rencor, más de lo que ella siente y para eso la rata Weasley está haciendo su aporte. Ahora solo nos toca esperar –siseó con excitación.

-Mi Lord, esa chiquilla pertenece a una parte de mi familia que deshonro el honor de los Rosier –explicó Helena Rosier.

-No te preocupes querida, tu sobrina estará con nosotros quiera o no… -sentenció antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche seguido de todo su sequito.


	6. Disculpas del autor

Oh, Dios, tiempo sin conectarme o revisar mis correos. He tenido un año difícil, muchos familiares han muerto y enfermado en cuestiones de meses y progresivamente. Me gustaría culminar cada uno de mis historias desde Curarte el alma y Gryffindor nunca más, les tengo mucho cariño y me encantan simplemente.

Trataré de escribir los capítulos y subir los que ya tengo hecho, espero sean de su agrado y pues sigan leyéndome después de tanto tiempo.

Besos


	7. El Cambio II

**Pues aquí está después de tanto tiempo... espero les guste...**

El cambio II

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione caminaba hacia el gran comedor con la mirada en alto. Ella no iba a permitir que nadie más la amedrentara, está vez ella se enfrentaría a cualquiera que intentara hacerlo. A lo lejos pudo ver a sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor, todos la observaban con odio y rencor. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, no podía creer que rápido cambiaban los papeles. Si de algo estaba segura Hermione era que su comportamiento era igual al el de ellos meses atrás.

El gran comedor quedó en silencio, aun no procesaban que ella era una serpiente y no una leona como tantas veces gritó con orgullo. Pero, ¿De qué vale ser una leona si no había lealtad dentro de la misma casa? Esa pregunta se la hizo muchas veces en los tantos desplantes de Ron y Harry. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del rubio a su lado, solo fue consciente de su risa apenas audible para ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione sin agresividad.

-Nada, solo cuidar que no te lleves a nadie por delante –su risa se intensificó y ella solo pudo arquear una ceja. –Estabas tan perdida que no te diste cuenta, casi me matas y mira que un tachón como ese en tu perfecto historial sería catastrófico.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que el rubio se estaba jugando con ella. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios para luego darle paso a carcajadas sin sentido.

-Cretino… -dijo entre risas.

-Es mi encanto, ahora mira tú antigua mesa. Son como cuchillos –Hermione se giro sin disimular para observarlos. La que solía ser su amiga, Ginny, la fulminaba con la mirada. –Deben ser tontos o muy estúpidos, cabezas de trolls como para dejarte ir. Tú siempre como perrito faldero besando el camino que ellos pisaban y –Draco se encogió de hombros-, ellos te dan la espalda.

-Algo patética mi vida y tu aquí para recordármelo, que bueno saberlo –dijo con acidez, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Para que estamos los amigos… -susurró el rubio con veneno, ese siempre sería su juego.

En años anteriores, el rubio se comportaba de una forma despreciable, aun lo hace pero eso no parece molestarle en esos momentos. Y ella vivía para sus estudios, pero ahora eso no parecía importar mucho. Tenía otras cosas en mente, como ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de su no parecido con los Granger? "El amor a veces ciega" se dijo mentalmente.

-Y allí vamos de nuevo –escuchó al rubio susurrar.

-Cállate, Malfoy y dejame desayunar en paz –canturrió la castaña divertida.

La verdad es que no era tan malo como parecía, no todas las serpientes eran venenosas y algunas aparentaban serlo. Con asombro notó como la dieta de los Slytherin era muy diferente a la de los Gryffindor, mientras los leones comían hasta saciarse con cualquier cosa, las serpientes comían más saludable.

-Esto parece un restaurant de lujo, no me cansaré de decirlo. Tenemos una dieta distinta al resto del colegio –dijo sorprendida, más para sí misma que para otra persona.

-Es normal, la mayoría de nuestros padres mantienen este colegio. Lo mínimo que pueden hacer es complacernos, al menos con esto –intervino Pansy encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Entonces?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué tal te parece nuestra casa? ¿No es mejor que esa de cuarta? –Hermione pudo detectar la obligación en su voz, seguramente Diane le había pedido ser amable y vaya que le estaba costando.

-No me quejo, tener mi propio cuarto y disfrutar de ciertos beneficios nunca estuvieron dentro de mis planes como Gryffindor. Y sí, admito que tiene sus ventajas ser un Slytherin –respondió de forma altiva.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Si algo había notado los dos días que tenía allí era que casi nadie se dirigía la palabra. Sintió un pedazo de tocino golpear su rostro y se giró bruscamente solo para esbozar una sonrisa. Ese chico era extraño, diferente a cualquier Slytherin y todavía no se dejaba de sorprender de su parecido. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta?

Hermione tomó su varita y la movió con elegancia sobre su plato para luego hacer una mueca con su rostro. Los gritos de Sam no se hicieron esperar, la castaña le había lanzado al menos 50 pedazos de tocino que multiplicó sin problema alguno.

-Ahora, aprende a respetarme –sentenció divertida y Sam le hizo una reverencia para luego reventar en carcajadas.

Después del extraño desayuno, la castaña caminó hasta el aula de pociones. Ese día le tocaba clases con los Gryffindor, "Otras dos horas de malas miradas". Mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras fue consciente de un alboroto causado por los alumnos de sexto, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho hasta que escuchó el nombre de Oriana.

Hermione se acercó lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, aunque ella cree que igual no hubiesen notado su presencia, estaban tan concentrados hechizando a su hermana que no se dieron cuenta.

-Creo que no deberían tratarla así, es solo una niña –decía Luna con su particular tono relajado.

-Cállate, Lovegood, nadie pidió tu opinión aquí. Ahora suelta la sopa, ¿Qué le hicieron a Hermione? –Debió suponerlo, el estúpido de Ron nunca se cansaría de buscar culpables para justificar su error.

Hermione sacó su varita y susurró con seguridad el hechizo_ Depulso. _Ron salió expulsado por los aires, todos quedaron sorprendidos y gritaron sorprendidos ante el crack que hizo su cuerpo al chocar con la pared más cercana. Ginny y Harry se giraron para enfrentar al desgraciado que se atrevió a atacarlos, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que iban a ver.

La castaña estaba aun allí, a seis metros de distancia con el brazo levantado y su rostro increíblemente sereno. Sus ojos expresaban todo el desprecio que sentía por ellos en esos momentos y para desgracia de sus ex amigos, no podían atacarle porque sabían que ella podía defenderse y contraatacar en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –el gritó del profesor Snape sobresalto a la mayoría.

-Que le explique Rosier –dijo Harry desafiante.

-Habla niña, no tengo todo el día –Hermione le lanzó una mirada despectiva a su profesor que ni se inmuto ante ese acto.

-Solo defiendo a mi familia. Se los dije aquel día y lo volveré a repetir, no traten de justificar su idiotez atacada a mi familia –susurró con voz melosa.

-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, por su comportamiento. Hermione vio la sonrisa triunfal en los labios de Harry, pero ella no se iba a molestar en caer en su estúpido juego. –Y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por atacar a una niña.

-¿Qué? Pero Rosier le rompió las costillas a Ron –chilló Lavender tirada en el piso.

-Llévelo a la enfermería y el resto entren, la clase ha comenzado –la castaña sonrió con suficiencia, estaba decidida a no dejarse pisotear.

El resto de día pasó sin mucho contratiempos, por los pasillos se podía escuchar como ella había atacado a Weasley. Sin embargo, cada acto tiene su consecuencia y ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerles entender eso a quien sea. Durante la clase de Aritmancia, la profesora McGonagall apareció muy molesta y solicitó hablar con ella.

Al principio, siguió a su antigua jefe de casa hasta los jardines, no entendía porque la llevaba hasta allí pero luego recordó lo mucho que disfruta corregir a un alumno al aire libre.

-Hermione, sé que hay una explicación para tu comportamiento. Eres y seguirás siendo una de mis estudiantes favoritas, no importa si eres Slytherin o si eres una Rosier –la aludida estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse firme y no abrazarla. Ella esperó tanto para escuchar a alguien de sus amigos decir palabras así, ya hasta había perdido las esperanzas. –Quiero que me digas que te obligaron a hacer, ¿Estás marcada?

Pura mierda, eso eran los Gryffindor. ¿Es qué acaso no podía pertenecer a una familia mágica sin parecer algo malo?

-La creí más inteligente, profesora. Ahora, si eso era todo me retiro –no espero el permiso ni objeciones de parte de ella.

Ese fue el último día que la castaña se dirigió con respeto a su profesora favorita, estaba tan decepcionada de muchas personas que sintió, literalmente, una nube pesada sobre ella. Pasaron las semanas y con ellas el primer viaje a Hogsmeade.

**Hermione**

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero qué diablos, salir de esa mazmorra sería como el paraíso y alejarse de lo cotidiano también. Visité cada tienda del pueblo y por extraño que parezca no escatime en gastos, compré lo que quería sin pensar en el precio. Después decidí comerme un helado, sí suena extraño porque hacía frio y toda la cosa, pero me encantaba.

Me fui hasta el lugar más alejado y menos abarrotado de personas, por primera vez no quería ser molestada y menos insultada. Me senté en una banquilla para disfrutar mi helado y a pensar seriamente en mi futuro, si nada de esto hubiera sucedido seguramente estaría llorando en un lugar escondido de Hogwarts por los maltratos de Ron. Sí, todo esto me había hecho más fuerte y después de todo un cambio no estaba mal en mi vida.


	8. Y todo cambio

_Anteriormente_

_La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero qué diablos, salir de esa mazmorra sería como el paraíso y alejarse de lo cotidiano también. Visité cada tienda del pueblo y por extraño que parezca no escatime en gastos, compré lo que quería sin pensar en el precio. Después decidí comerme un helado, sí suena extraño porque hacía frio y toda la cosa, pero me encantaba._

_Me fui hasta el lugar más alejado y menos abarrotado de personas, por primera vez no quería ser molestada y menos insultada. Me senté en una banquilla para disfrutar mi helado y a pensar seriamente en mi futuro, si nada de esto hubiera sucedido seguramente estaría llorando en un lugar escondido de Hogwarts por los maltratos de Ron. Sí, todo esto me había hecho más fuerte y después de todo un cambio no estaba mal en mi vida._

**Gryffindor nunca más **

**Y todo cambio…**

Se escuchaba la risa de las personas cuando alguien salía de las tiendas, nadie abandonaría el acogedor y embriagante calor por un helado, como lo hacía Hermione. Nunca fue normal, siempre buscando sobresalir y ser capaz en todo. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que ella no era buena, en realidad, era patética en vuelo. Por más que quisiera, nunca se le dio el volar.

Hermione terminó su helado y dejó que el frio inundara sus sentidos, era extraño sentir confort con todo eso.

-Oye, Rosier… -escuchó la voz de Zabini, no alcanzó a girarse cuando una bola de nieve chocó de lleno en su rostro.

Risas y aplausos se escucharon por los alrededores, la castaña limpió el resto de nieve y sonrió con malicia. Una de sus actividades favoritas con los muggles era eso, jugar con bolas de nieve y en eso ella era extrañamente buena. Caminó con elegancia hasta una fuente vieja y mohosa, donde se agachó e hizo una bola de nieve.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Tus habilidades muggles no podrán conmigo –el grupo de Slytherin que estaba con él comenzó a reír.

-Nadie habló de habilidades muggle, querido… -con un movimiento de su varita, cubrió a Zabini de pies a cabeza con nieve.

En ese momento comenzó una guerra entre los Slytherin que nunca se había visto, siempre se comportaban como personas adultas, sin importar la edad. Sin embargo, la llegada de Hermione a esa casa, había traído cambios muy interesantes para el cuerpo estudiantil.

Risas y gritos se escuchaban por toda la calle, los dueños de las tiendas estaban sorprendidos por el movimiento, nunca se había visto tantos chicos disfrutar de esa manera. Muchos estudiantes de diferentes casas, se habían unido para participar en la "guerra".

Hermione se apartó toda empapada, pero vio algo que no pensaba desaprovechar. Allí, frente a ella, estaba Draco Malfoy con su característica forma de caminar y prepotencia. Él estaba tan indiferente que no lo vio venir, una bola de nieve chocó de lleno en su abrigo; se giró iracundo buscando al culpable.

-De esta no te salvas, Hermione –gritó antes de perseguirla y conjurar un hechizo, muy parecido al utilizado por la castaña.

Desde una esquina, tres chicos observaban sorprendidos y divertidos al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca había visto a esa chica tan suelta, hasta se puede decir que lo está disfrutando –dijo Nott con sorna.

-Tienes razón, desde que supo que era parte de nuestra familia, vivía tensa y sería –secundó Sam con un deje de sorpresa.

Pansy emitió una carcajada muda y dijo.

-Te aseguro, Sam, que esa chica ni con Potter o Weasley se divertía tanto –la morena guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de proseguir. –Draco tampoco se ve estresado…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es primera vez que se ve… ¿feliz? –Nott enarcó una ceja ante las palabras de Sam y negó la cabeza con seguridad.

-Feliz es una palabra muy fuerte en estos momentos –dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Tal vez este confiando más en esa chica.

La morena asintió de acuerdo con las suposiciones de Nott.

-Y hablando de Merlín y Morgana –susurró Sam entre risas.

Hermione subía la colina con una sonrisa en sus labios, su ropa estaba mojada y pesada, pero ella pensaba que eso era parte del juego. Mientras subía, pudo ver a tres personas ceñudas y echando humo por las orejas, sus antiguos amigos de Gryffindor: Harry, Ron y Ginny. Sus rostros mostraban todo menos felicidad, de seguro buscaban culpables por su cambio ó despotricaban silenciosamente en su contra.

La castaña les dedicó una sonrisa sínica en el exacto momento que pasaba por su lado, logrando que la molestia aumentara. Draco por su parte, subió la colina altivo y sin una gota de agua en su cuerpo; esa extraña experiencia que había tenido con la castaña lo confundía. Con ella era más fácil expresar sus sentimientos, en realidad, era más fácil todo.

Sonrió con suficiencia al ver la reacción de los Gryffindor y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella había cambiado tan rápido. Su soltura y confianza dentro y fuera de la casa Slytherin, era incomparable, ella había nacido para ser una serpiente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás empapada? –Preguntó Pansy divertida cuando la castaña llegó.

-Draco me quitó mi varita, él pensaba que sin ella no sabría cómo defenderme, pero se equivoco –aseguró tiritando a causa del frio.

-Y ahora le debo una cerveza de mantequilla –culminó el rubio mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita y la dejaba completamente seca. –Pero debe aprender a proteger su varita, se la quite en un dos por tres.

El grupo entró en la cabeza de puerco, como era de esperarse todos los presentes guardaron silencio, incluyendo a los profesores. Eso a Hermione no le importó, se sentía feliz y eso nada ni nadie se lo quitarían. No salieron de allí hasta que escucharon el último llamado de los profesores, era la hora de volver al castillo.

-¿Qué piensas llevar para baile de navidad? –preguntó Pansy de pronto.

-No lo sé, no quiero ir –respondió Hermione sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No seas aburrida, hermana, tampoco le hagas competencia a Malfoy. Tiene un año sin asistir…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tu tampoco asististe –todos se percataron de la repentina tensión en su cuerpo y el destello de ira en sus ojos.

-Creo que no tenía ganas de ir, mis "amigos" no vieron otra forma de hacerme pasar una excelente navidad, que hacerme llorar como bebé toda la noche –Draco escuchaba con atención, recordaba muy bien esa noche. Decidió escabullirse por los pasillos del castillo, cuando escuchó la pelea de la castaña con el estúpido de Weasley.

Sus peleas le resultaban interesantes, era como ver a dos niños pelear. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón esta vez. Siempre atrás de ellos y nunca le brindaban el respeto que se merecía, y aun no lo hacían.

Llegaron al castillo y subieron en silencio las escaleras del salón. Hermione sonrió de pronto, sabiendo que las cosas estaban mejorando en su vida, se le había arrebatado mucho, personas que consideraba importantes. Sin embargo, todo lo que consideraba malo, ahora no lo era tanto. Del mismo modo pensaba Draco, lo que para él consideraba molesto e insignificante, ya no lo era.

Por otro lado, en las inmediaciones del castillo, McGonagall caminaba en círculos esperando la llegada del director. Decidió investigar por sus propios medios y al parecer traía noticias con él, la carta parecía importante.

-Minerva, es bueno volverte a ver –dijo Dumblendore con su típica forma de saludo y andar.

-¿Lograste conseguir respuestas? ¿Por qué Granger está de esa forma? –Preguntó la profesora con las manos hechas nudos.

-Me temo, mi estimada profesora, que Granger en realidad es una Rosier. No hay falta ni nada oculto en todo esto –el silencio reino en el lugar. –Los Rosier perdieron a Hermione mientras intentaban escapar de unos mortifagos.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Sí, ella estaba tratando de asimilarlo y sus amigos la alejaron. No podemos culparla de su actitud –sentenció el anciano profesor con una sonrisa en los labios, Minerva sabía que había algo más, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.


	9. Miradas y acercamientos

**Disculpen por la tardanza, pero hasta ahora tengo un total de 15 historias xD todas llevan su tiempo y quiero tomarle el cariño a está también. Espero les guste este capitulo. **

**Feliz año mis amores**

**Los quiero**

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor nunca más <strong>

**Miradas y acercamientos**

Hermione estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de su sala común, tenía una manta en sus pies que la resguardaba del frio, mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos. Era sobre magia, algo antigua para su gusto, pero definitivamente le atraía centenares de hechizos, que moría por probar. No había nadie a su alrededor, pues era imposible ya que eran las seis de la mañana, pero no había conciliado el sueño desde las cuatro. No sabía porque, abrió sus ojos, espantando el poco sueño que tenía.

Ella había dejado de leer, solo por un momento, fijando su mirada en el techo. Todo de piedra y frio como todo el lugar, ¿que podía esperarse de las mazmorras? Parte de ella estaba bajo el agua y era lógica las bajas temperaturas. Dibujó una sonrisa y cubrió sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, estar allí era una locura, una completa y fascinante locura.

Al principio, sus relaciones sociales eran con sus hermanos y con Pansy, exclusivamente para aparentar. Sin embargo, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que sentía ese malestar o incomodidad, en cambio, se sentía muy a gusto con ellos. Tenían sus personalidades explosivas y alocadas, pero al menos no eran unos hipócritas como sus antiguos amigos. Ante esos recuerdos, Hermione se mordía el labio con fuerza, odiaba hacerlo y los odiaba a ellos por juzgarla.

-Sabes que pensar en ellos no te hará llegar a ningún lado, Hermione –se dijo así misma antes de seguir con su dialogo interno.

Ella jamás espero ser compatible con las serpientes, ni mucho menos ser una de ellas, cosa que no le caía tan mal de todos modos. Se estiró mientras se levantaba del sillón, abandonaba su cálido abrigo por dos motivos, el primero eran las imágenes de los equipos de quidditch colgados en la pared; la segunda eran los trofeos, muy en el fondo amaba ese deporte.

Ya comenzaba a recorrer la hilera de imágenes, cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, algo parecido a un jadeo de sorpresa. Ella se giró y abrió los ojos sorprendida, justo al frente de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy, que no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo. Estuvo tentada a cruzar los brazos, pero se mantenía firme ante su mirada.

Draco por otro lado, tenía horas sin poder dormir, faltaban pocos días para que el Señor Tenebroso lo marcara y su vida se fuera a la mierda. El motivo de la salida, era muy simple, estaba aburrido y solo retozaría en su sala común hasta ver a alguien. Sin embargo, jamás pensó encontrarse con el nuevo motivo de sus desvelos, aunque no lo quería admitir. Ella tenía puesto una camisola de cuadros para dormir, muy al estilo muggle, pero más ceñida al cuerpo que de costumbre. Draco podía ver sus piernas e imaginarse que había más allá.

-Buenos días, Draco –dijo de pronto, ya no podía soportar su mirada.

-Para ti también –se limitó a responder.

El rubio caminó hasta uno de los sillones de cuero y se dejó caer, estaba notablemente cansado. Eso no paso por alto para la castaña y sin temor a una mala respuesta, le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Tienes mal aspecto y eso ya es raro –ella trataba de bromear para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-En estas navidades, seré marcado como un maldito animal –susurraba amargamente. –Mi padre apareció en mi habitación, me lo dijo todo y lo peor es que está orgulloso de mí. Eso es excelente –eso último lo decía susurrante.

Hermione miraba fijamente al rubio, no se inmutaba a sus palabras y tampoco lo repudiaba, se podría decir que lo entendía. Tomó asiento donde estaba minutos atrás y suspiró abatida.

-Después de todo, Voldemort consigue lo que quiere –susurró con sorna y sonrió al notar la tensión del rubio. –Relájate, si algo bueno me enseño Potter, fue a no tenerle miedo.

-¡Qué gran ayuda, Hermione! –exclamó el rubio divertido antes de gruñir. –Que buena forma de pasarte un domingo, despierto en la madrugada… muerto de sueño y sin poder dormir.

-Tengo algo que puede ayudarte –dijo la castaña levantándose, tomó todas sus cosas y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, lo hizo pasar mientras buscaba algo en su armario.

-Sé que te has convertido en toda una Slytherin, pero estas cosas pueden esperar –dijo el rubio arrastrando sus palabras.

-Ya quisieras tenerme en tu cama, Draco, pero tendrás que hacer más que eso para conseguirlo –respondió de forma tan natural que sorprendió al rubio. Le tendió una botellita que él aceptó sin desconfiar. –Es una poción para dormir sin sueños…

-Sé lo que es, lo he estado tomando desde que tengo nueve años –dijo con simpleza, él no sabía porque se le hacía tan cómodo y normal hablar de su vida con ella. –Tengo que irme, intentaré dormir…

Ella sonrió mientras giraba sus ojos, a veces un poco de amabilidad no estaba demás, pero eso sería mucha exigencia para él. Se dejó caer en su cama y, milagrosamente, logró dormir.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba lista para tomar el desayuno. De camino al gran comedor, escuchaba a muchas chicas hablar del gran baile, de los vestidos que usarían y sus parejas. Algo perturbador para ella, puesto que no deseaba ir; le parecía aburrido ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento. Cuando llegó al gran comedor, sonrió ante las miradas de los Gryffindor, no se aburría de eso.

Se sentó en todo el medio de la mesa y se sirvió un poco de tostadas, huevos y tocino. Al rato vio el cotidiano descenso de las majestuosas aves, las lechuzas. Sonrió al ver la lechuza de Diane y extendió el brazo para que se posara en ella.

-Hola, preciosa… a ver, que traes para mí –susurraba mientras desenredaba el pergamino de su pata. –Ve a entregarle el resto a Sam –dijo dándole un poco de comida, la lechuza le agradeció con un picotazo suave y emprendió vuelo.

Hermione abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

"_Querida, Hermione._

_Estoy muy emocionada por esa grata noticia, que te lleves mejor con Pansy y Draco, es excelente. Ya verás que son personas muy agradables, solo que han llevado una vida muy difícil. Por otro lado, recibí una carta de Pansy, que expresa su disgusto por tu decisión de no ir al baile. No te obligaré y tus razones tendrás, pero si te advierto que mi ahijada tiene sus métodos, terminaras por ceder. _

_Si decides asistir, dejamos un vestido en tu habitación, es un presente de tu padre y mío, por supuesto. _

_Espero saber más buenas noticias._

_Te ama _

_Diane"_

La castaña sonrió complacida, pero de pronto, unos brazos aparecieron asustándola. Estuvo a punto de gritar como niña, gracias al cielo no lo hizo.

-Sé que me quieres, primita, pero no demuestres tanta miel –Pansy sonrió complacida y le dijo.

-Ya quisieras, Evy, ya quisieras –ella hizo una mueca y comenzó a reír. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en llamarle así? -¿Y bien? Diane te envió una carta por lo que veo.

-Sí, también me comentó que eras peligrosa y lograrías tu cometido, a como dé lugar –la morena sonrió satisfecha antes de darle una mordida a su manzana.

-Es raro, ¿Eh? –comentó como si hablara del clima. –Todos estos años odiándonos, tratándonos mal y ni hablar de las bromas que les hacía a tu pequeño trió, y ahora estamos aquí…

-Hablando civilizadamente y dándonos cuenta que si tenemos cosas en común –completó la castaña de acuerdo. –Pero, no lograras que asista a ese baile, no estoy de ánimos.

-¡Oh vamos! Imagínate… -Pansy hizo un movimiento con sus manos, señalando una pantalla invisible. –Hermione Rosier, caminando como una reina que serás, de eso me encargo yo; para echarle en cara a esos gatitos, lo hermosa y valiosa que eres.

La castaña no paraba de reír, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que la morena gozaba de este tipo de eventos y no solo eso. Le encantaba echarles en cara a las personas lo que habían perdido y más si se estaba encariñando con la misma, en este caso, era ella.

-¿Con quién iras tu? –preguntó interesada.

-No lo sé, Nott no se ha animado a invitarme –respondió la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo peor es que él lo da por sentado. Lo siento por él, pero tiene que invitarme si quiere que baile una pieza con él –sentenció con amargura. –Primero fue Draco, me olvido del chico y ahora me centro en Theo y él me ignora igual.

-Sé de lo que hablas –Hermione se giró solo un poco para observar a su antiguo amor. Estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en ella, no había notado que lo estaba mirando. –Míralo, tantos años tratando de llamar su atención y ahora lo logré. ¡Ja! ¡Qué idiota! –Volvió su mirada a su plato y sonrió-. Muy bien, Pansy, conviérteme en la reina que supones seré…

Por otro lado, Draco despertó sintiéndose tranquilo y nada angustiado. Sus ojos recorrieron su habitación oscura y supo, por la calidez de su habitación, que pasaban las dos de la tarde. Se levantó perezosamente de su cama y fue directo al baño, donde se aseó y tomó una ducha. Aun mojado, caminó hasta su armario y buscó un pantalón y una camisa, no estaba de ánimos para nada más. Luego secó su cuerpo y se vistió, faltaban treinta minutos para finalizar el almuerzo y moría de hambre, así que debía apurarse.

-Vaya, Bello Durmiente, has despertado –se burló Sam mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Estaba cansado, que te puedo decir –dijo el rubio indiferente. –Tu hermana me dio una poción de dormir sin sueños –explicó encogiéndose de hombros y el castaño asintió, ahora lo comprendía todo.

-Necesito un consejo… tú la conoces más y… y sabes –Sam balbuceaba sin sentido, pero el rubio conocía el porqué.

-Invítala a salir, no con flores y menos chocolates, regálale un collar o algo así. El romanticismo, para Pansy, es luego –respondió con simpleza ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño. –No sabes disimular, si eso es lo que piensas.

Draco dejó al castaño atrás, en su mente solo existía una cosa y eso era comida, tenía mucha hambre. Entró al gran comedor, estaba casi vacío lo que era una ventaja para él, se sirvió un poco de pollo y una que otra ensalada. A lo lejos vio a Nott charlando con Pansy, que tenía la mirada perdida, algo raro en ella. No vio a la castaña por ningún lado y se imaginó que estaría leyendo algún libro por allí. Cuando se disponía a comer, fue interrumpido de la forma más grotesca.

Todo su rostro estaba cubierto por una sustancia blanquecina, tenía un olor desagradable. Se giró furibundo hacia el grupo de leones, que reía a carcajadas, no tenía que imaginarse quienes eran los culpables. Él, sin pensarlo, lanzó un hechizo de contragolpe, multiplicándose al triple todo lo que le habían lanzado.

-Me la vas a pagar, Malfoy –gritó Harry a punto de lanzarle un hechizo.

En el otro lado del castillo, estaba Hermione esperando "pacientemente" por Pansy. Le pidió que no se moviera de ese lugar, que aun no había terminado con su maquillaje. Se miró en el espejo, necesitaba detallar su vestido. Era algo corto para su gusto y distaba de ser un vestido de gala, si no conociera a Diane, pensaría que se trataba de un vestido muggle. La parte superior era strapless, de color blanco con un cinturón marrón oscuro y la falda, pues no sabría identificar el estilo.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba tacones, al menos de ese alto. Sonrió ante la imagen que había en el espejo, no podía reconocerse, estaba realmente hermosa.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me considero hermosa –susurró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Y vaya que deberías, estás exquisita –se giró con elegancia y arqueó una ceja al ver su estado.

-Ya sé que he hecho muchas preguntas hoy, pero… -Hermione suspiró frunciendo el ceño-, ¿Qué rayos paso contigo está vez?

-Lo mismo de siempre, Potter y su lame… -gruñó molesto mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Hermione. –No es gracioso, no he tenido un buen día…

-Lo imaginé, tienes algo en tu habitación –la castaña le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Tengo que buscar a Pansy, ya se ha tardado bastante y no soy un maniquí, yo siento…

-¿Un maniquí?

-Uff, se me olvidaba que ustedes no saben de eso –gruñó Hermione. –Después te explico. Que tengas una buena tarde, Draco.

Él la vio desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, ya nada quedaba de esa chica desaliñada, que correteaba tras ese par de idiotas. Ahora eran enemigos, pero sin razones ni motivos, para Draco, Potter resultó ser menos inteligente de lo que creía.

El rubio se quedó allí, sentado en la soledad del pasillo hasta que decidió conveniente volver a su habitación. Su padre le había arruinado este mes, el único que disfrutaba ya que compartía con su madre. Bajó las escaleras y buscó el pasillo que daba hacia las mazmorras, entró a su sala común e ignoro a las chicas que esperaban por sus parejas. Entró a su habitación, que estaba completamente a oscuras y cuando se iluminó lo vio.

Sobre su cama había un poco de comida y una nota: "Imaginó que no podrás comer, creo que es tu favorito. Te he visto lo suficiente para saberlo."

Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y caminó directo a su armario, buscó su túnica y pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo ir al dichoso baile.


	10. ¿Conociendo al enemigo, o no?

**Gryffindor nunca más**

**¿Conociendo al enemigo, o no?**

Hermione estaba harta de ese lugar, no soportaba las miradas de odio por parte de los Gryffindor, odiaba estar en esa posición. Aunque siempre supo que la madura en el trío era ella, nunca imagino que sus ex amigos fueran tan prejuiciosos e idiotas. En toda la hora que tenía allí, solo Luna Lovegood se había acercado a ella. Resultó que la rubia si le creía y se alegraba por ella, pero todo eso le resultaba una locura total.

La castaña se giró aburrida solo para ver a su hermano bailar con Pansy. Ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, se notaba a leguas que a Sam le encantaba la pelinegra y pues, ella no se quedaba atrás, aunque su mundo estuviera opacado por Nott. Hablando de Nott, ese chico tenía verdaderos problemas de personalidad y tampoco sabía lo que quería en su vida. Allí estaba con una chica, robándole la vida, porque ese beso no tenía otro nombre para Hermione.

-Vaya, estás solita. Ni como Slytherin quieren a la ratona de biblioteca –esa era Ginny, que no había terminado de aceptar que la castaña era una Rosier. -¿Nadie te invito? ¡Qué mal!

No pretendía gastar sus energías con ella, ahora que lo pensaba, la castaña nunca había notado el resentimiento de la pelirroja hacia todas las personas con dinero. Ella siguió atacándola verbalmente y se burlaba con un sequito de nuevas amigas. "Así que Ginny aprendió a ser toda una perra" pensó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿El estatus se te subió a la cabeza, maldita creída? –Ginny no lo había notado, pero había subido el tono varios decibeles, al punto de lograr llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Oh! ¡Me ofender, amiga! –dijo la castaña con tono de voz herido. –A mí nunca se me subiría nada a la cabeza, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo mis pies bien sembrados en la tierra. No necesito de recurrir a la lastima ni a otros hombres para que el chico que me guste recurra a mí. Lo que quiero lo consigo y si antes no luche por la bazofia de tu hermano, fue por simple cobardía.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Gritó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.

-Bazofia, querido Weasley. Te llamé bazofia, o sea, poca cosa… -¡Zaz! Los ojos de Hermione estaban abiertos como platos, estaba muy sorprendida porque se había atrevido a tocarla.

Todo el lugar se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie hablaba y ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar. Las manos del pelirrojo temblaban a causa de la furia y algo más, él jamás se había atrevido a pegarle a una mujer. Podía odiar la nueva actitud de la castaña, no por ello debió hacerlo. Pero todo se volvió más tenso y aterrorizante cuando Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Me vuelves a tocar y lo lamentaras –susurró la castaña con odio.

Ella salió del lugar con rapidez, no pretendía quedarse allí y perder el control por ese idiota. Hermione caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, uno que otro fantasma se detenía para saludarla y felicitarla por su nuevo estatus mágico. Para ella era una estupidez, lo que menos le importaba era un estúpido apellido. Subió hasta el aula de astronomía, no era de su agrado las clases de esa profesora, sin embargo, el lugar era perfecto para esconderse del mundo y observar las estrellas por la noche.

-Eres algo difícil de conseguir, ¿sabías? –Dijo Draco acercándose lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada.

-Esa era la idea… -murmuró desinteresada.

El rubio extendió la mano lentamente y acarició su mejilla, aun roja por la cachetada e hizo una mueca que ella no supo descifrar. Él comenzó a conjurar un par de hechizos que le resultó nada familiar a la castaña. Ella sintió un poco de frio en el área afectada, luego algo de calor y por último ya no había dolor; le fue imposible no sorprenderse.

-Mi madre me enseñó esto cuando era pequeño –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Siempre lo usaba en mi… ya sabes, cuando mi padre me golpeaba.

Se había creado un ambiente incomodo, ella no sabía que responder ante tal confesión. Hermione debía admitir que era muy valiente para confesarle todas esas cosas, basándose en su historial de peleas, eso ya era un avance. Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo tiempo, solo pensaban en todo lo que les había pasado en los últimos días.

Draco se dejó caer elegantemente en el suelo, no entendía porque cuando estaba con ella no necesitaba fingir. De todas formas, no necesitaba centrarse en ese detalle porque solo le faltaba un par de semanas para ser marcado. Él pensó varías veces en huir, pero luego salía a relucir el tema de su madre. Odiaba arrodillarse ante un maldito hombre, que ni siquiera era "Sangre Pura" como tanto se jacta de exigir en ese mundo mágico.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

-Pronto seré marcado y ya no habrá juegos para mí –susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-Aun no entiendo como tu familia pudo caer en algo tan…

-¿Bajo? No sabría como explicártelo, lo único que sé, es que mi madre solo está allí por acompañar a mi padre –aseguró mientras hacia una mueca de asco. –Crecí bajo un estricto pensamiento, mi padre siempre pensó que la sangre lo era todo e intentó sembrar esos pensamientos en mí.

La castaña solo lo escuchaba, no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, eso sería mentirte… aun pienso en lo importante que debe ser la pureza, pero jamás llegar a extremos como matar o algo similar –admitió el rubio poniéndose de pie. –Es algo que nunca cambiara en mí. Por cierto, estás hermosa –Hermione se sonrojó ante el tono de voz empleado.

-Tú no te quedas atrás –murmuró ella con una sonrisa picara en sus labios. La verdad era, que se veía muy bien con su túnica negra de gala.

-¿Quieres volver y demostrarles quien eres? –Preguntó mientras alisaba la tela.

-Me parece bien –dijo ella confiada.

Draco la tomó de las manos y comenzó a guiarla nuevamente al gran salón, donde muchas personas habían abandonado su postura nerviosa y se habían dedicado a bailar. La castaña pudo ver a la distancia a un grupo de Gryffindor malhumorados y comenzó a reír.

-Al parecer no la están pasando bien –comentó ella con sorna.

-Y tú si lo harás –Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y la guió en lo que sería el mejor baile de su vida.

Tenía que admitirlo, el rubio sabía bailar de tal forma que parecía estar volando. Ella se regañó por ese pensamiento tan cliché, pero no podía describirlo de otra forma. Muchos habían dejado de bailar solo para observarlos y otros decidieron abandonar el lugar, era mejor evitarse problemas por el momento.

Pansy, por su parte, se acercó a ellos sonriente y les tomó una fotografía. Ambos estaban tan sumidos en el momento que no lo notaron. De pronto la tonalidad suave que persistía en el gran salón cambio por una más movida, gritos y risas no se hicieron esperar; aunque él no era de esas personas, debía admitir que era divertido comportarse como alguien más normal.

-Bailas bien –gritó Hermione por sobre la música.

-Lo sé… -gritó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creído –se defendió ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Ella nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, si había tenido momentos inolvidables, pero jamás algo igual. Pansy y su hermano Sam se les unieron rato después. Sin embargo, la fiesta terminó tan rápido como todo lo bueno en su vida.

**Una semana después…**

Hermione leía un libro mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos discutir por sabrá Dios que cosas, porque ella había descubierto, que lo mejor era no meterse en sus discusiones. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada del libro para enfocarla en Pansy que tenía la mirada fija en su hermano. Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír, no disimulaba su atracción, aunque Sam tampoco.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al rubio con cara de aburrimiento. Él se sentó a su lado para luego dejarse caer en su regazo, eso no logró desconcertarla, nada de eso. Draco se había convertido en una persona muy agradable para ella, o al menos eso pensaba. Una de sus manos viajó hacia su cabello platinado y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello mientras leía.

A esas alturas, Pansy no dejaba de sorprenderse. Él nunca se dejaba tocar por nadie, mucho menos una persona que no conociera tan a fondo, como su familia por ejemplo. La morena le hizo una seña a Sam que no había parado de discutir con su hermana, para luego asentir. Lo había notado, la cercanía entre ambos era un hecho, algo había cambiado en ellos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, Hermione tomó su baúl y el de su hermana, después de todo era muy grande y pesado como para llevarlo ella. La castaña caminó entre la multitud buscando a su familia, meses atrás estaba buscando a los Granger, ahora buscaba a los Rosier. Cuando los encontró no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca la habían esperando tan alegres.

-Hola, Diane… Gilbert –saludo abrazándolos, eso para ellos era un gran avance.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña? Me contó un pajarito que la pasaste bien en el baile –ella sonrió y giró sus ojos antes de asentir.

-Excelente… ahora, no fui la única –se giró solo para mirar a Pansy que enrojecía ante el comentario. –Pero de eso hablaremos después.

Hermione se detuvo en seco al ver Narcisa Malfoy, aun no se acostumbraba a ser su ahijada. Ella intentó varias veces abrazarla sin éxito alguno, debía admitir que era incomodo y no permitiría, aun, un abrazo de esa mujer.

-Espero no te moleste que te visite durante las vacaciones de navidad –susurró ansiosa.

-No tengo por qué molestarme, Diane es tu mejor amiga y eres mi madrina –dijo escuetamente, la verdad es que no quería emocionarla.

-Perfecto, nos veremos en un par de días –Narcisa le tomó la mano con fuerza antes de marcharse.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto, Rosier –susurró Draco muy cerca de su oído logrando exaltarla. –Adiós…

Hermione sonrió y colocó sus manos en la cintura mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cuando se giró vio como Diane la observaba sorprendida, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado por aquí.


	11. La marca

**Mucho tiempo sin publicar, lo sé no tengo escusas solo que pase por un bloqueo... ahora aquí estoy y espero les guste **

**Besos**

**Gryffindor nunca más**

**La marca**

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama. Hace cinco minutos que había dejado su libro y apagado la lámpara. Ahora a oscuras, toda su atención se centraba en el silencio que rodeaba su habitación y las estelas de luz que anunciaban una tormenta. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido, estaba aburrida y no podía dormir gracias a una extraña sensación que tenía en su pecho desde hace días.

Después de unos minutos la castaña se rindió y decidió bajar por un poco de leche tibia con miel, un relajante seguro. Bajó las escaleras a oscuras, ella se conocía todo el lugar de memoria, cada curva y relieve. Si de algo le habían servido esas semanas de vacaciones era para conocer a su familia y recorrer secretamente todos los rincones de su casa.

Ya en la cocina, ignoró a los elfos y comenzó a prepararse un poco de leche con miel. A pesar de todo, sus pensamientos iban hacia una sola dirección, Draco. Tres semanas atrás se despidieron en el anden y a estas alturas no sabía nada de su paradero. Él fue su némesis, pero en poco tiempo se convirtieron en algo más… como cómplices o al menos así lo sentía ella. No podía llamarle su amigo porque había mucho por conocer, sin embargo, estaba segura que no lo odiaba más

-Eres igual a tu madre cuando siente que algo pasa… -Hermione se giró nada sorprendida y fijó su mirada en Gilbert, su padre. –Ella baja siempre por las madrugadas a cocinar o simplemente se sienta a charlar con algún elfo.

-Bueno, tengo algo en común con ella –afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. –Cuando vivía con los Granger me la pasaba toda lo noche en la cocina. Hacía pasteles y toda clase de repostería.

-Ella no es tan buena cocinera de todos modos, pero nunca he dejado de probar cada creación suya –susurró y la castaña fue capaz de ver su estremecimiento. –La verdad es que me he enfermado por su culpa un centenar de veces, pero siempre estaré feliz de probar lo que ella prepare.

-Eso esta bien… -susurró mirándolo. –No pretendo presumir, pero hago unas tartas excelentes. Tal vez algún día les cocine.

-Y nosotros estaremos encantados de probarlas –aseguró apartando un mechón del cabello de su hija. –Ahora dejemos de evitar el tema y cuéntame… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella cruzó sus piernas de una forma muy infantil y algo incomoda, al menos eso pensaba su padre. Había desviado la mirada mientras pensaba que decirle y como explicarle algo que de seguro ya sabía. Hermione dio un sorbo de su bebida mientras sus pensamientos viajaron a los últimos días que supo de él.

"Los Rosier habían llegado a la mansión a eso del medio día. Oriana correteaba emocionada por los jardines mientras que Diane la seguía con una sonrisa. Gilbert ingresó a la mansión y Hermione caminaba tomada de brazos con su hermano. Todos esos meses le había enseñado a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que le regalaba la vida.

Cuando se enteró que no era una Granger, ella se limitó a sobrellevar la situación y aparentar. Poco a poco esa pantalla fue cayendo y le parecía más tolerable estar rodeada de personas como los Slytherin. Debía admitir que tenía un mal concepto de ellos, aunque algunos no son buenas personas.

Conoció a fondo a las personas que llamaba sus amigos ahora, Pansy y Nott. Al principio chocó mucho con sus personalidades, pero supo comportarse y manejarlo, sobre todo con cierto rubio que solía ser su enemigo. Ahora ella no sabía lo que sucedía entre los dos, pero definitivamente no lo odiaba más y estaba más que claro su empatía hacia ese chico. Por otro lado, no imaginó sentirse tan bien al saber que tenía hermanos, fueron su principal apoyo y los amaba; fue realmente fácil encariñarse con ellos y estaba agradecida por ponerlos en su camino.

Desde el día de su llegada, Hermione mantuvo una comunicación estrecha con su prima, ahora su mejor amiga; le escribía una que otra carta a Teo que resultó ser más divertido de lo que imaginó. Sin embargo, Draco le enviaba cartas a diario donde le contaba los por menores en su hogar. Lo mucho que Narcisa sufría por su destino y él también, lo leía entre líneas. Pero de un momento a otro, dejó de escribirle y la ansiedad comenzó a propagarse como un veneno. Necesitaba saber de él."

-Hija, por favor… -cuando escuchó su voz fijó la mirada en su padre.

-Estoy preocupada por Malfoy –susurró. –A pesar de haberme tratado como una paria en el pasado, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso que tú ya sabes…

Gilbert abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por supuesto que sabía sobre la iniciación del joven Malfoy, él mismo intentó persuadir a Lucius de hundirlo en esa locura, pero estaba decidido.

-Entiendo… -murmuró sin saber que decirle.

-Desde hace tres semanas no sé de él. Voldemort no es de fiar y estoy segura que quiere algo más de él –susurró Hermione con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-¿Es tu amigo? –Preguntó Gilbert interesado.

-Hasta los momentos solo somos… algo así como un favor que no hemos podido pagar –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que lo mejor es no preguntarte nada porque no lo entenderé, ¿cierto? –Vio a su hija sonreír y le correspondió complacido. -Todo estará bien, preciosa. Te amo… descansa.

La castaña se sorprendió, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo en su pecho, algo más que emoción.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, pero aun no tenía sueño. Acomodó todo el desastre que había hecho en la cocina para luego salir de allí, no sin antes despedirse de los elfos. Paseó su mirada por los lugares donde la poca luz externa, proveniente de las calles muggles más cercanas, se filtraba por las ventanas. Fue consciente de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza el cristal logrando sacarle una sonrisa, a ella le fascinaban las tormentas.

Lentamente subió las escaleras mientras deslizaba su mano por la fina madera. Entonces, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el lugar y, tanto el exterior como el interior, se iluminaron. Su corazón se detuvo en seco, mi boca se seco y no lo pensó dos veces para regresar corriendo hacia el primer piso. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta principal, sus labios comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus manos, tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con algo que no lograría aceptar.

La puerta chirrió de forma tétrica cuando se decidió a abrirla. Por unos largos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo nada, en realidad, Hermione no hizo nada. Ella observaba al rubio que trataba de sostener su cuerpo en las rejas de la entrada principal; nada ni nadie podía entrar a la mansión sin ser invitado con anticipación. No sabe lo que le sucedió, pero algo dentro de ella estalló haciendo clic en su cerebro y aumentando su ritmo cardiaco.

La castaña corrió sin impórtale el frio o que su ropa se mojara. Con un movimiento de su mano el portón se abrió quitando el soporte del rubio, dejándolo caer fuertemente contra el piso.

-¡Oh Dios! Draco… -gimió tratando de levantarlo. –Por favor ayúdame… solo hasta mi habitación –volvió a gemir, pero esta vez sintió la ayuda del rubio.

Como pudo, lo subió por las escaleras y lo metió en su cama. En ese momento le fue difícil pensar en una solución, ella necesitaba ayuda.

***Hermione***

Mi cuerpo temblaba con furia, pero creo que era a causa del nerviosismo más que por frio. Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando entré a la habitación de mi hermano sin avisar, esto era importante. Me acerqué a él, estaba completamente dormido.

-¡Sam! –grité despertándolo de golpe.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó alterado.

-Es Draco, está en mi habitación… ya esta hecho –sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Quita esa cara de idiota y ayúdame… -urgí tomando sus manos para guiarlo hasta mi habitación.

Sam me ayudó a cambiarlo de ropa, por primera vez no me importó ver a un hombre desnudo porque no estaba pendiente de su cuerpo si no de su bienestar. No me paso por alto su temperatura, estaba prendido en fiebre y no podía utilizar mi magia para curarlo, aun no. Me giré un poco solo para sopesar la idea de despertar a mi madre.

-No… padre… no –murmuraba moviendo su cuerpo con desespero.

Lo escuché gruñir a causa del dolor. Era suficiente, despertaría a mi madre. Corrí hasta su habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Mamá… despierta –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y me observó como si algo extraño me pasara, pero lo ignoré. –Mamá, necesito que vengas ya… -grité antes de correr de nuevo hacia mi habitación. -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Sigue murmurando incoherencias y…

-¿Qué sucedió? –gritó ella mientras se acercaba. Su rostro estaba impregnado de preocupación.

-No lo sé… solo lo vi y… -no sabía que decir. A juzgar por su marca y el estado en el que se encontraba, fue marcado recientemente. –Mamá, ¿Cómo bajarle la fiebre?

Sam me observó sorprendido y ella me dedicó una sonrisa. Aun no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Le daré una poción para combatir la fiebre, el resto queda de su parte –aseguró antes de desaparecer. Segundos más tarde apareció con tres botellas en la mano. –Te explicaré. Debes…

-Sé que debo dársela cada tres horas, lo tengo –aseguré sin apartar la mirada de Draco. –Quiero que entiendas que no todos reaccionamos de la misma forma. Algunos sienten dolor, otros se enferman por días siendo este el caso de Draco. Por eso no sabemos si fue marcado hoy o días atrás.

No sabía porque me decía esto, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Gracias, mamá… -susurré sin mirarla.

-Gracias a ti, hija –no respondí, no entendía mucho de su comportamiento, pero después lo aclararía. Ahora solo importaba él.

Deslicé mi mano por su marca y gimió de dolor.

-Ya estás bien, Draco… no estás solo –susurré acostándome a su lado para velar sus sueños tormentosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Presentarles una Hermione preocupada es signo que le importa. Ojo, no lo confundamos todavia con amor, porque ella no esta enamorada. Tal vez una posible amistad. Además sin darse cuenta está confiando más en su familia.<strong>

**¿Que piensan?**

**Comenten :)**


	12. Y todo pasó

**Gryffindor nunca más **

**Y todo pasó**

***Antes de la iniciación***

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro bajo la mirada acusadora de su padre. Dentro de pocas horas estaría condenado a esa vida tan deprimente y que no deseaba. Su mente no ha parado de trabajar, buscando posibles salidas, pero toda y cada una de sus ideas traía una consecuencia. No le importaba lo que le sucediera a su padre, le importaba su madre y si escapaba ella moriría, esa había sido la advertencia de su padre.

No solamente Lucius sabía amenazar, el que no debe ser nombrado le había mostrado el futuro de su madre y eso logró aterrarlo. Aun siente arcadas cuando las recuerda, ese día ella estuvo empeñada en sacarle la verdad, pero no quería agregarle otra angustia a su lista. Entonces hizo lo que mejor le salía, comportarse como un verdadero canalla y lastimar sus sentimientos. A veces se preguntaba si eso era lo mejor… la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, sí.

-Hijo… -ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, igual le diría lo que quería. –El señor oscuro quiere iniciar ya.

Fue inevitable para Draco girarse horrorizado, se suponía que su iniciación sería a la media noche y no a plena luz del día.

-Pero… yo pensé –comenzó a tartamudear logrando una sonrisa en su padre.

-Yo también estuve nervioso, pero nada se puede comparar con este día hijo –el rubio no podía creerlo, su padre estaba orgulloso.

No puede creer que paso la mitad de su niñez buscando ese tipo de reconocimiento y cuando lo logró al fin, se trataba de un error en su vida. Sin mediar otra palabra, siguió a su padre hasta el salón donde se encontraba él. Todos los presentes estaban cubiertos con las capas negras excepto su padre. Draco pudo reconocer a su tía Bellatrix desde el momento que entro, sus movimientos y sonidos de excitación la delataban.

-Bienvenido hijo mío, ahora serás parte de nuestra gran familia –el rubio se tensó al escuchar sus palabras. –Serás un miembro clave en nuestro selecto grupo, además sé que eres brillante y tienes más temple que tu padre.

Trato de no emitir ningún sonido, ni siquiera una mueca ya que su padre le clavaba las uñas mugrientas en el brazo.

-Tranquilízate, Lucius. Debes sentirte orgulloso, al menos alguien de tu familia vale la pena –el aludido hizo una reverencia exagerada y Draco sintió asco al ver a su padre comportarse como un elfo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de este chico, miren todo… -solo necesitó dos zancadas para acercársele. – Observen todos como mira a su padre, no le importa expresarle su desprecio y estoy seguro que él no querrá hacerme reverencia, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es… -Draco apretó los labios, no pretendía responderle.

-Sí, serás perfecto y tal vez en un futuro superes a tu tía –la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. –Ahora extiende tu brazo… -y eso hizo.

En ningún momento el rubio dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, en su mirada había desafío y desprecio. Eso parecía maravillar más a Voldemort que no dejaba de reír. De pronto, él comenzó a escuchar unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido y un fuerte ardor se extendió por su brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, no grito como muchos esperaban, ni siquiera calló al piso como la mayoría de los que habían sido marcados.

El rubio se giró para ver a su madre llorando y a su padre feliz. Cerró sus manos en puños mientras esperaba órdenes, en ese momento le acababan de robar su libertad. Sin embargo, contrario a lo pensado, Voldemort y la gran mayoría de los mortifagos comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejarle nada a cargo. Se percató de la soledad que habitaba en la sala, entonces aprovechó la oportunidad que el destino le regalaba para salir de allí.

De pronto, Draco se vio caminando por calles que no conocía y deteniéndose para tratar de concentrarse, ya que el dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad. Su antebrazo ardía y punzaba sin descanso y su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar. Él nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni cuando su padre le propinaba en aquellos tiempos donde solía ser su blanco preferido. En definitiva nada podía compararse con eso y lo peor es que le recordaba que había sido marcado como ganado.

Se detuvo en un callejón vacío, solo las ratas y alimañas eran su compañía. Debían ser las siete de la tarde por la oscuridad y la disminución de transeúntes. Por eso él decidió que lo mejor era quedarse allí, escondido tras una especie de caja metálica mal oliente. El rubio intuía que se trataba de basura, pero no le importaba porque mientras nadie se percatara de su presencia se sentiría seguro. De vez en cuando su madre se presentaba en sus pensamientos con furia, preguntándose como estaría y sí, el que no debe ser nombrado, había cumplido su promesa.

Fue levemente consciente del entumecimiento y temblor de su cuerpo, y como no estarlo si hacia horas que llovía sin descanso. Sin embargo, él no se movía de ese lugar. Había decidido no moverse y aguardar a que el dolor pasara, pero eso parecía imposible. Solo cuando el dolor doblegaba cualquier sensación decidió que lo mejor era buscarla, ella le había dicho que podía contar con su ayuda y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Lentamente salió del callejón y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, no reconocía ninguna de las calles o avenidas por donde había caminado. En ningún momento le atacaron los nervios, era lo que menos podía permitirse. Así que extrajo la pequeña cadena que colgaba en su cuello desde que nació; el reverso de la misma servía como brújula. Sin embargo, actuaba de forma diferente a las brújulas conocidas por los muggles, esta te guiaba hacia el lugar donde deseabas llegar.

No sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya no se sentía tan mal. El frio había abandonado su cuerpo y el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Se sintió extraño, como si algo suave y cálido rodeara su cintura, tampoco paso por desapercibido la suavidad de las sabanas… él estaba en una cama. De seguro su madre lo había encontrado o inconscientemente había llegado hasta su casa y ella lo ayudó con su dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, era casi imposible.

Estaba a su lado, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un minúsculo conjunto de seda y sus cabellos esparcidos por toda la cama. Su respiración era tranquila, pero su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, era seguramente por la posición tan incomoda que ella mantenía. Eso, definitivamente, debía ser un sueño. Además, bajo su estado no podía movilizarse.

Draco se atrevió a tocarle con suavidad y la sintió tan real…

-Es imposible… -murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Lo dudo, ahijado –el rubio ni siquiera se perturbo por la interrupción de su madrina. –Desde la madrugada cuida de ti, no me extraña que se quedara dormida.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiró y se incorporó lentamente, cuidando de no perturbar el sueño de la castaña. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta la marca que había en su antebrazo. Pasó las manos con fuerza por su rostro, trataba de no explotar porque en esos momentos no confiaba en sus emociones. Con un último suspiro tembloroso, casi imperceptible para Diane, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Cuéntame todo… -el rubio escuchó a Diana que lo seguía. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… -murmuró Draco lavando su rostro. –Solo que ahora no quiero hablar de eso –respondió de forma escueta.

***Hermione***

Escuché cuando Draco comenzó a hablar con Diane, a jugar por el tono de voz y el entusiasmo, supe que no se sentía bien. Aun puedo escuchar los lloriqueos y las suplicas como si en este momento salieran de sus labios. Lo sorprendente de todo esto es que no suplicaba por él, lo hacía por su madre. Ahora entendía las palabras de aquella noche y que en este momento se repiten con fuerza en mi mente "Si hay algo que me importe más en esta puta vida es mi madre… es lo único sincero que tengo".

Cuando las voces de ambos se trasladaron hasta el cuarto de baño abrí los ojos. El sueño se esfumó, a pesar de haber descansado tan poco, pero vi prioritario lo que sucedió con él. Mi descanso puede esperar. Me estremecí un poco cuando mi pie tocó el frio piso de mármol. A tientas busqué la bata para cubrirme y unas zapatillas.

-Creo que nuestra conversación puede esperar –dijo Diane mientras me miraba a los ojos y me sonreía con ternura, algo que correspondí rápidamente.

-¿Ehh? –Fue la respuesta de Draco antes de percatarse de mi presencia.

-Buenos días, Evy –ya no me molestaba tanto ese sobrenombre… bueno, en realidad es mi segundo nombre. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Buenos días, mamá… aun estoy… -me detuve abruptamente. ¿Le dije mamá?

Ella pareció notarlo y ensanchó su sonrisa, más si eso era posible.

-¿Cansada? –Asentí aun aturdida. –Les preparé el desayuno, por hoy les daré el día –ella atravesó la habitación con gracia y se giró antes de salir-, pueden descansar todo el día y no te preocupes por tu madre, Draco, le enviaré una lechuza.

Cuando cerró la puerta se creó una atmosfera extraña entre nosotros. Sin embargo, mi mente trabaja en lo antes dicho. ¿De verdad me atreví a llamarle mamá? Y la pregunta más importante, ¿estaba preparada para dar este paso con ella?

-Sin la bata te veías mejor. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Más atractiva? –centré mi atención en él y comencé a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota –susurré mientras me acercó a él y tomo su mano izquierda. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Murmuré trazando con mis dedos la marca que está en su antebrazo.

-¿Cómo debería sentirme? –Fue su respuesta, pero no me sentí estúpida.

Aprendí a conocer perfectamente sus expresiones y tonos de voz. Sé cuando está molesto y cuando está triste, también como su voz parece una suave tonada cuando está feliz y cuando está neutral, así que puedo catalogar que está neutral.

Con el pasar de los minutos, mi madre trajo el desayuno. Ella nos sonrió antes de salir de la habitación y yo debo admitir que sin su apoyo no sé que sería de mí. Él y yo comimos en silencio, de vez en cuando conectamos nuestras miradas para luego centrar nuestra atención en el plato.

-Creo que debo que regresar –murmuró Draco con amargura. –Tal vez él ya tenga planes para mí.

Esbocé una sonrisa y saqué mi varita. Sin mover mis labios o emitir sonidos, una luz brillante salió disparada por la ventana.

-Los tenga o no le acabo de enviar un patronus a tu madre –dije escuetamente. –Necesito que le de un mensaje a Voldemort…

-¿Qué estás loca? –Gritó con nervioso.

Su rostro refleja molestia más no temor.

-Lo estoy… -respondí con sorna.

-Al menos dime el mensaje para saber a que atenerme –exigió y yo solo pude sonreír.

De pronto una luz brillante, que pronto se transformó en una hermosa ave atravesó la sala.

"Mensaje entregado. Disfruta de tus vacaciones hijo…"

-¿Qué le dijiste? –Preguntó sorprendido y yo negué con la cabeza, aun no era el momento.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un grupo de mortifagos observaban extasiados al hermoso animal que correteaba sin sentido por la sala.

"Draco se quedará conmigo, luego podrás comunicarte con él si lo deseas. Pero en estas fechas, él será mío"

-Maldita perra. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarlo así? –Decía Bellatrix de rodillas a su amo.

-¡Cállate! –Siseó Voldemort con una sonrisa complacida en los labios. –Eres bastante atrevida y valiente Rosier… todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, esa chica sabe todo sobre Harry Potter y sus planes –dijo mientras caminaba hacia los ventanales. –Nos conviene tenerla de nuestro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues publiqué lo más rápido que pude con eso del trabajo y las clases, además estoy un pelo enferma y sé que no es escusa xD, pero primero es mi salud. Bueno de este capitulo en particular no tengo mucho que decir, es la otra parte no contada del capitulo anterior, así que espero les guste.<strong>

**¿Que piensan?**

**Comenten :)**


	13. Hechiceros vs Muggles

**Gryffindor nunca más **

**Hechiceros vs. Muggles**

Draco giraba una y otra vez en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de los Rosier, ese lugar se había convertido en su hogar. Al menos lo sería por un par de semanas antes de volver a ese infierno que una vez llamó hogar. Con un suspiro cansino, él se incorporó dejando caer el cobertor hasta sus piernas.

En la oscuridad, el rubio podía sentir el frio inmenso que escurría por su cuerpo. Deslizándose bruscamente hasta llevarse toda felicidad existente, si es que quedaba algo de ella. Él sabía que eso se debía a su marca que aun punzaba fuertemente, latiendo como si estuviera viva y tal vez lo estaba. Deslizó la palma de sus manos en su cabello antes de gruñir con exasperación, ya no podía darse el lujo de dormir sabiendo que en cualquier momento la maldita marca podía quemarlo. Era difícil ignorarla, pero era aún más difícil mantenerse alejado del señor tenebroso cuando su llamado era imperioso y doloroso obviarlo.

Draco negó lentamente mientras dejaba escapar una risa amarga. Se levantó de la cama y sin molestarse en buscar sus zapatos, abandonó la habitación y bajó hacia la cocina. A esas horas, estaba seguro que nadie lo descubriría. Poco le importó la oscuridad, ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. Después de todo, su padre insistía la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia en entrenarlo de esa forma. Él esbozó una sonrisa cuando recordó sus famosos entrenamientos en las mazmorras de la mansión que, si era sincero consigo mismo, le parecían más un castigo que un entrenamiento.

De pronto se sobresaltó cuando sintió su marca arder de una forma que jamás había sucedido. Quemaba tanto que sentía hervir su sangre y fuego en sus pulmones. Eso era lo que tanto temía al negarse a su llamado. Lágrimas frías se deslizaron por sus mejillas y fuertes jadeos hicieron eco en la oscura habitación. Por un momento pensó en acudir a esa reunión y hacer lo que el maldito bastardo quería que hiciese, pero no quería ser marioneta de nadie.

Después de un rato, toda agonía parecía ser un mal recuerdo y sus músculos se sentían flácidos y sin fuerzas como para levantarse del suelo. Aun las lágrimas se deslizaban abiertamente y él no hacia ningún esfuerzo para borrarlas; no eran de dolor y eso era cierto, eran de alivio. ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy había caído tan bajo? ¿A dónde se había esfumado su seguridad? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar su destino? ¿Era tan malo querer tener una vida tranquila y sin miedos? Todas esas preguntas golpearon con fuerza en su mente, pero no había ninguna respuesta.

Por largas horas, Draco no se movió de su lugar y solo se limitaba a recordar su pasado. Recordar como su madre sonreía llena de felicidad por tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo feliz que fue su vida antes de sus ocho años. A partir de su cumpleaños número ocho, su padre decidió hacerlo hombre, borrar todo atisbo de inocencia y enseñarle que la felicidad era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, su madre se encargó de mantener algo de ese niño que aún vivía dentro de él.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien, no sabía quién. Solo sabía que lo habían descubierto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –La suave voz de Hermione lo hizo estremecer, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. Pero a pesar de su silencio ella solo se acostó en el suelo frente a él.

-Tu crianza como muggle es extraña. No entiendo cómo puedes estar aquí y menos cuando te he tratado tan mal… -calló de pronto cuando la vio sonreír.

-Cierto, me trataste como una paria Draco, pero de cierta forma… -sus ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos-, me gustaba esa interacción que tú y yo teníamos. Era divertido.

-Definitivamente extraña… -susurró con humor.

-¿Quieres un desayuno madrugador? –Preguntó la castaña levantándose de pronto y ofreciendo sus manos para ayudarle a levantarse. –Estoy de ánimos para un desayuno completo…

-¿Quieres que llame a los elfos?

-Para nada. Soy tan capaz de preparar un desayuno completo… bueno, espero que mis habilidades culinarias mejoraran con el tiempo –informó entre risas. -Los chicos no lo encontraban del todo buena... y creo que tenían razón.

El rubio solo frunció sus labios antes de negar con la cabeza. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando tuvo al frente su plato de comida, los rayos del sol iluminaban la cocina. Sin poderlo evitar, Draco frunció el ceño ante la bebida negra que Hermione le había ofrecido.

-¿Qué es esto? –Murmuró con desagrado.

-Es café, aunque estés acostumbrado al té muchos muggles lo toman y la verdad es reconfortante…

-No sé si creerte… no después de esa advertencia de la buena comida que eres capaz de hacer –susurró complacido de ver una sonrisa en los labios de la castaña, ella había aprendido a diferencia las ofensas y sus halagos.

Después de eso comieron en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo como solía suceder en el pasado. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y allí, en ese momento, Draco se permitía perder el aliento. Aun no entendía lo que le sucedía con Hermione ya que no podía evitar dejar de mirarla a los ojos y su confianza con ella aumentaba. Por primera vez se sintió capaz de admitir que ella era más que una simple conocida, podía considerarla algo más… una amiga tal vez.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos –Draco arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso en nada... por cierto, ¿Qué clase de frase es esa?

-Creo que necesitas conocer más de los muggle. Lo prometo no te matara un día rodeado de gente no mágica –ella comenzó a reír por la cara llena de horror que él tenía antes de levantarse y tomar su mano. –Sam puede prestarte algo de ropa. Igual compraremos algo para ti…

-¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio. Yo te mostraré el mundo muggle –dijo la castaña animada.

Pero Draco no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente, él no podía caer en las garras de la castaña. No tenía nada en contra de los muggle, no en el sentido de un purista como lo era su familia y todos los seguidores del señor tenebroso. Aun así, tenía cierta adversidad a acercarse a uno de ellos, no es que pensara en contagiarse con algo, pero así lo habían criado.

-Vamos, no seas gallina –retó Hermione con sorna.

-Iré, pero tú también harás algo –advirtió con una sonrisa que estremeció a la castaña.

-Hecho…

* * *

><p>Hermione reía ante las muecas que el rubio realizaba, no podía creer que en el mundo mágico no existieran bebidas como esas. Tenía que admitirlo, por muy ricos que eran los alimentos, las bebidas y los dulces, extrañaba las malteadas y más. Tomó un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate antes de fijar su mirada en su acompañante.<p>

-Si no la tomas se calentará, es buena –le dijo con una sonrisa. –No tienes que temerle a una malteada.

-Ni siquiera el nombre tiene sentido… ¿estás segura que esto es sano? –Ella comenzó a reír mientras asentía.

-Pruébala…

Draco acercó a sus labios el objeto que Hermione llamo "pajilla" y succionó como ella le había explicado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que gemía de placer, sus papilas gustativas estaban el cielo. Sí, él ha probado el chocolate, más de lo que su madre le gustaría saber. Sin embargo, nunca había probado una bebida tan buena como esa, era simplemente diferente. Sin darse cuenta, su malteada se terminó y de la pajilla se escapó un sonido cortante y sin sentido. Algo completamente nuevo para él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Buena? –Preguntó la castaña con ansiedad.

-Si no me compras otras te lanzaré un maleficio –murmuró Draco con los ojos cerrados, aun saboreando tan glorioso elixir.

La escuchó carcajearse antes de llamar a "la camarera" y pedir una segunda ronda. Allí sentados, en un lugar público y rodeados de personas desconocidas, Draco comenzó a mostrarle su verdadera personalidad a la castaña. Eso solo ocurría con su madre, para él nadie más tenía derecho de entrar en su corazón.

Después de un rato, la camarera les trajo un alimento extraño que ella llamo "pizza". Era lo más extraño que ha visto, era redonda, tenía diferentes especias y carnes.

-Maldición… -gruñó Draco antes de sonreír. –Otro punto para los muggles, esto es único…

-Tengo una idea, termina tu pizza porque está tarde apenas comienza –le indicó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Y vaya que su idea le asustaba, pero no iba a admitirlo en frente de ella. No podía admitir que cada ocurrencia de la castaña era algo completamente desconocido para él y, bajo esa posición, era difícil actuar con normalidad. Después de un viaje en coche, de al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser otro mundo. Ella le explicó que ese lugar era llamado "parque de diversiones".

-Cuando era pequeña y creía que Jane era mi madre, ella me traía aquí y me dejaba viajar por horas al paraíso –Draco frunció el ceño al no entender y ella sonrió. –Ya verás…

Otra vez el miedo se coló por sus huesos hasta acelerar su corazón de manera alarmante. Su postura, generalmente altiva, salió a relucir. Cuando Hermione le dijo que lo siguiera no le respondió y trató de que sus defensas estuvieran altas a todo momento. Él sabía que estaba siendo todo desgraciado con la falta de respuestas y modo de actuar, pero evitarlo no era una opción.

Él vio a la chica subir en una especie de caja metálica que se balanceaba, eso no tenía sentido para él. A final de cuentas, Draco se encogió de hombros y repitió la misma maniobra solo para agarrarse con fuerza de la cintura de Hermione cuando se comenzó a elevar. No pudo evitar molestarse cuando la escuchó carcajearse y alejarse lo más que podía de ella. Aun con miedo, no permitiría más burlas.

-Draco, no me estoy burlando de ti –dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba logrando mover considerablemente toda la caja.

-No te muevas… no lo hagas –gritó jadeando y tomando con fuerzas las barandas de metal para no caerse.

-Señor Malfoy, me sorprende y decepciona –espetó Hermione con sorna. -¿Cómo le va a temer a las alturas el jugador número uno de quidditch?

-El quidditch es seguro, Hermione… -escupió enfurecido y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. –Esto es horrible, no hay ningún tipo de seguridad y…

-Las escobas tampoco son seguras, ni siquiera tienes como agarrarte –refutó la castaña divertida. –Solo relájate y disfruta el paseo, te juro que nada te pasará.

Draco la miró por un momento sopesando sus opciones y decidiendo de una vez por todas que se arriesgaría, él no era ningún gallina como ella le había dicho horas atrás. Cuando sus manos cayeron nuevamente a cada lado de su cuerpo, el rubio se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. De todas formas, estar allí no era tan malo como pensaba. Desde allí se podía observar el Londres muggle en su totalidad. Las luces de los edificios que se encendían lentamente por la oscuridad. "Tampoco soy un ignorante en cuestión de muggles", susurró triunfante en su mente.

Una sonrisa se deslizaba en sus labios cuando se percató del movimiento en la ciudad, ella parecía cobrar vida cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre los habitantes. Era diferente a su mundo, todos los magos y brujas mantenían el misticismo y tradición de sus antepasados; para él significaba solo una cosa, su mundo se había quedado estancado en el pasado y obviaron la magnificencia del presente.

-Ahora más tranquilo, ¿verdad? –Draco le sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad.

-Podría estar aquí por horas –susurró maravillado.

-Lo mismo me pasa cuando subo aquí. Mis problemas se van con la brisa que golpea suavemente mi piel –se miraron por unos segundos con complicidad. –Creo que es la misma pasión que ustedes, aficionados a ese deporte de barbaros, sienten.

-¿Deporte de barbaros, eh? Posiblemente… -susurró apocando su cabeza en sus brazos. –La primera vez que monte mi propia escoba tan solo tenía seis. En esos tiempos nada podía compararse con la sensación de volar, fui feliz.

-¿Qué te quitó esa felicidad, Draco?

Con un suspiro apenas audible, el rubio la encaró.

-Harry Potter no es el único en llevar cicatrices a causa del Señor Tenebroso –susurró con voz trémula y distante. –Sus cicatrices son visibles, las mías no… -él se giró perdiéndose por segunda vez en recuerdos tormentosos que aún no estaba dispuesto a contar. –Ningún niño debe ser privado de la felicidad como lo fui yo…

-¿Qué paso? –La voz de Hermione se había quebrado en la última palabra.

-No estoy listo para confiar eso…

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí me pareciste alguien muy solitario, como yo –dijo de pronto la castaña. –Pero después demostraste ser todo popular, un completo desgraciado si me preguntas…

-No te pregunté –bufó Draco fulminándola con la mirada. –Pero supongo que te debo todo eso y más.

-Uh, el corazón del príncipe de Slytherin se está ablandando –se burló la castaña para restarle importancia y tensión a todo el asunto. –La verdad es…, que tú eres el único que me ha hecho llorar por tantos insultos y eres el único al cual puedo enfrentar sin temores –ella guardo unos segundos de silencio buscando las palabras correctas-, tú me hiciste fuerte con ese baile de insultos que ambos decidimos llevar.

-Eres algo cursi –murmuró el rubio sin mirarla.

-Me crearás cursi, pero gracias a ti no permito que nadie me pisotee… ni siquiera tu –finalizó segura de sí misma.

-Me alegro ser de utilidad –respondió con sorna.

-No eres tan malo como imaginé –confesó ella con una sonrisa. –Me caes bien…

Él no respondió, ya era suficiente de demostraciones de su personalidad. La real, la que no miente y usa mascara en frente de todos.

-Creo que nuestro paseo terminó, ahora viene algo mejor –sus miedos volvieron, pero por primera vez tenía la certeza que ella no le haría daño. Bajaron del compartimiento entre saltos y risas, al menos por parte de Hermione antes de detenerse en frente de una atracción que, para Draco, no tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué gritan? –su voz salió más baja de lo que pretendía.

-De emoción, esto es una montaña rusa y es lo máximo… -él lo dudaba, no se notaba tan tranquila como la última atracción. –Ya lo verás…

Está vez el compartimiento era diferente, solo había dos puestos y algo extraño que lo sujetaba sin permitirle salir. Por un momento pensó que era una trampa por parte de la castaña, pero su sonrisa y emoción le dijeron todo lo contrario. Después de que todas las personas que esperaban por subir se encontraran en sus puestos, Draco sintió un leve empujón hacia atrás, como cuando estaba en el tren. Lentamente comenzaron a subir y su miedo a lo desconocido aumento a niveles alarmantes. El rubio comenzó a hiperventilar y a forcejear con eso que lo mantenía atado al asiento.

-Relájate, lo disfrutaras –eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar de ella antes de sentir la familiar sensación de adrenalina y paz que solía experimentar en su escoba, a solas. Fue levemente consiente de los gritos emocionados de la castaña y se preguntó el porqué de su miedo a las escobas y alturas, si esta era la misma sensación.

Dos horas más tarde, Diana observó con asombro como su hija ingresaba a la mansión con una enorme sonrisa y, a su lado, Draco la acompañaba con un deje de diversión reflejado en sus ojos, pero como siempre imperturbable.

-Supongo que les fue de maravilla, casi logras sacarle una sonrisa a Draco –su hija comenzó a reír mientras empujaba juguetonamente a su ahijado que a pesar de demostrar molestia en su rostro, en sus ojos había satisfacción y algo más.

Sin dejar de sonreír, su hija desapareció por las escaleras con Draco siguiéndola lentamente. "Que extraño par…", pensó Diane llena de incredulidad. Solo habían pasados meses desde que ella se enterara que Hermione seguía viva y la trajo a vivir con ellos en la mansión; en ese momento supo que su ahijado no era de su agrado, es más, podía jurar que se odiaban. Pero ella estaba más que segura de que solo hacía falta conocerse más para ser amigos.

Diane borró su sonrisa y recordó el pasado con dolor. Ese año que había perdido a su hija, Narcisa la lloró a su lado y la apoyó en todo momento. Draco también lo fue, aun recordaba ese pequeño angelito en sus brazos y los pequeños balbuceos que hacía al reír o para llamar la atención. Siempre fue un pillo descarado desde bebé, pero su personalidad fue acentuándose con el pasar de los años; era cariñoso y respetuoso, y demostraba un amor infinito hacia sus padres… hasta que Lucius decidió cambiarle.

-Solo espero que no sea tarde para ti también… -murmuró la castaña observando el camino que él había tomado.

* * *

><p>Hermione observaba la escoba como si se tratara de una hierba venenosa la cual no debía tocar, ni porque su vida dependiera de ello. Desde que supo que había escobas en el mundo mágico se prometió a sí misma no montarlas, eran un peligro para su salud mental y nadie, ni siquiera Draco, la haría cambiar de opinión. Pero había prometido que ese día le permitiría mostrarle las ventajas de ser mago sin tener una varita en mano, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.<p>

Deslizó sus manos en la suave madera de la escoba y suspiró, no podía esconderse ahora. No cuando el rubio había demostrado su valía el día anterior. Con otro suspiro tembloroso, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines donde su hermano y él le estaban esperando.

-Suerte –le susurró Orina desde el sofá sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

Al parecer el amor a la lectura era de familia ya que no había ningún miembro, a excepción de su padre, que no fuera amante a la lectura. La castaña no se molestó en responderle, solo se limitó a calmar sus nervios, ya comenzaba a sentir sus músculos doloridos por la tensión y eso era mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Más temprano, su madre le había ayudado a buscar el atuendo perfecto para un día en escoba; ella le explicó que al ser principiante, no valía la pena usar algo tan delicado como vestimenta. "Como montar bicicleta", pensó cuando le contaba las primeras experiencias de sus hermanos.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora, hermanita –gritó Sam desde la verja, ella solo frunció sus labios y le miró enfurecida.

-No molestes, no es que ame estar montada en una escoba –sus ojos recorrieron el lugar antes de preguntar. -¿Dónde demonios está Draco? No me digas que se quedó dormido… -en cierto modo, ella deseaba eso.

-Ya quisieras, Rosier –el vello de su nuca se erizó y su corazón latió descontrolado, no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Dónde está tu escoba? –Como pudo preguntó entre balbuceos.

-Hoy, no montaras sola –le respondió acercándose lentamente-, sería un suicidio tomando en cuenta tu experiencia y como reaccionas al montar. Hoy te llevaré en mi regazo.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron de ira y vergüenza, no podía creer que el rubio la humillara de esa forma. Tal vez era su modo de vengarse por todo lo que le había obligado hacer la tarde pasada. Lo peor es que había prometido no quejarse, ella y su conciencia. Draco le arrebató la escoba con poca delicadeza y le sonrió de una forma que prometía un final nada agradable. La colocó entre sus piernas y le indico, con un movimiento de cabeza, que le acompañara.

-Muy bien hermana, lo que necesitas saber… -ella no pudo escuchar más.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y los gritos se hicieron presentes en ese momento. Que inicio tan abrupto.

-Abre tus ojos, Hermione –ordenó con su voz aterciopelada. –Libérate, así como lo hiciste al caer en la montaña rusa. Yo no te soltaré.

De pronto, Draco inclinó la escoba y está comenzó a caer en picada. Las uñas de la castaña se clavaban en los brazos del rubio, eran su único soporte. Entonces, lo sintió. La libertad que solo experimentaba en atracciones muggles y la emoción correr por sus venas. Ella sintió una mano recorrer su brazo derecho y entrelazarse con sus manos. Lentamente la colocó en la suave madera antes de susurrar: "Siente todo… el viento, el frio y la textura de la madera pulida entre tus manos. Confía en ella como si fuera tu mejor amiga. Recuerda, la magia pura es vida y hasta un simple objeto como una escoba, puede sentir tus miedos y desconfiar como el más hermoso pura sangre que tus ojos hayan visto".

Hermione jadeó ante sus palabras, jamás había pensado en la magia como algo vivo. En realidad, jamás imaginó que Draco podía pensar en ella de esa forma.

-Estoy volando… -susurró ella dibujando una sonrisa.

-Lo haces –murmuró con un atisbo de picardía.

Abajo, entre los rosales. Sam observaba sorprendido la escena. ¿Qué esperaba? No por nada Draco Malfoy era el mejor en la escoba. Sin embargo…

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Hechiceros o Muggles? –Preguntó cuándo aterrizaron entre risas.<p>

-Ambos –respondió Hermione. –Ambos mundos son especiales.

-Lo son… -fue su respuesta no escuchada.

Cuando la vio desaparecer en el interior de la mansión, su sonrisa desapareció y pequeñas líneas de expresión comenzaron a adornar su rostro, era dolor puro el que sentía. Miró la marca en su antebrazo y se preguntó, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar eso?

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles? Sé que es una eternidad todo lo que he tardado para publicar mis historias. Sin embargo, he tenido mis complicaciones. Larga historia y un poco aburrida. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y bueno, me dejen un comentario si lo desean. Besitos **


	14. Ilusión igual a mentira

**Uff, sé que no tengo escusas para explicar el porqué tarde tanto en publicar este capitulo, más cuando estaba listo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, debo expresarles que este inicio de año ha sido difícil para mi familia en muchos sentidos, tenemos un familiar muy enfermo que necesita de nuestro apoyo y se nos han ido dos tías muy cercanas. Como podrán entender, mis tías son hermanas de mi abuela y ella es muy importante para mi así como para mis primos y hermano, ayudarla a sentirse bien es nuestra prioridad y por eso deje en total abandono publicar mis historias. **

**Bueno, sin querer enrollarlos más con mis problemas, espero les guste este capitulo tanto como a mí. Disfruté mucho al escribirlo y el siguiente mucho más, solo falta corregirlo y publicarlo. Prometo no tardar tanto esta vez :) besos. **

**Gryffindor nunca más **

**Ilusión igual a ****mentira **

Ella observaba todo en cámara lenta. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el lugar donde habían desaparecido, alternándose en el collar que le había regalado minutos atrás. A veces podía sentir el toque de personas que trataban de ayudarle, estaba herida y lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. En ocasiones, ella era capaz de percibir los movimientos a su alrededor, le hablaban o simplemente intentaban levantarla para alejarle de allí. No lo haría, no por ahora. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad, era impresionante el vacío que la inundaba en ese momento y ella sabía el porqué. De cierto modo fue culpable de esa noche, ella contribuyó a que eso ocurriera.

¿Cómo podían existir seres así? La respuesta llegó de pronto como un haz de luz…

"_Día de noche buena, por la mañana"_

Hermione reía abiertamente con las ocurrencias de su hermana. Era sorprendente que se sintiera tan feliz, después de todo solo habían pasado un par de meses desde la revelación de su verdadera identidad. Estaba consciente de ello, pero no le dolía más esa perdida y mucho menos la traición porque, de cierto modo, se sintió traicionada por la mujer que llamó madre por más de quince años. También por aquellas personas que dijeron ser sus amigos y luego le dieron la espalda al no soportar los cambios en la vida de la castaña.

No todo el tiempo fue fácil para ella, los profesores no le trataban igual y todas esas personas que conocía le ignoraban de la peor manera. Tal vez pesaron que, al ser una Slytherin, había cambiado. Que equivocados estaban, todos.

La antigua Hermione Granger, gozaba de la buena lectura y la tranquilidad, también lo hacía ahora como Rosier. Sin embargo, lo que muchos no sabían de ella era que trataba de mantener un bajo perfil. Eso se decía a los miles de recuerdos que tenía de su infancia, su comportamiento altivo la llevó a la soledad; la castaña se vio obligada a esconder su personalidad prepotente en muchos sentidos, ya que opacaba todo lo bueno en ella. Pero al ser una Slytherin, sorprendentemente, podía ser ella mima.

-Te lo juro, esos leones echaban fuego en la biblioteca al ver que uno de sus cachorros hablaba conmigo –dijo indignada su hermana. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Esa estúpida rivalidad entre casa… Jaden fue mi amigo antes de ser un Gryffindor y una endemoniada casa no lo cambiara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, a veces es casi insólito el odio que podemos tenernos –admitió la castaña sonriente. –Solo mírame a mí, soy un ejemplo fiel de eso. Las especulaciones y viejos rencores calan hondo en cada casa. Por lo menos yo nunca me di la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a alguien de Slytherin… en mayoría son pura apariencia.

-Sí, también es crianza –Oriana se encogió de hombros. –Evy, ¿qué crees que estén haciendo Pansy y mi hermano en la biblioteca? Asumo que comiéndose mutuamente.

La castaña soltó una carcajada. –Es probable. Sam piensa que nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero que conveniente que nuestra madre les permitiera estar solos allí y nos ordenara no molestar… -indicó con tono irónico.

-Obviamente –secundó la pelinegra bajo el mismo tono. -¿Sabes? Me alegra que la estés aceptando…

Le tomó solo un par de segundos entender de lo que estaba hablando.

-Difícilmente lo ignoraría, ella se coló en mi corazón rápido –admitió esbozando una media sonrisa. –No te mentiré, hay días que me levanto desorientada, como si perdiera mi identidad. Luego recuerdo todo… -soltó una pequeña carcajada sin humor-, ella no se merecía perder a su hija de esa manera y yo no tengo derecho a alejarla de mí. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella…, por ustedes, es aceptarlos e intentarlo.

-Gracias. Sé que es difícil, pero cuando nos enteramos que estabas viva y que todos estos años estuviste allí, en nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta… -la pelinegra hizo un movimiento exagerado con sus brazos para demostrar su punto. –Nos emocionamos.

-Lo sé –la conversación finalizó allí.

Hermione sabía bien todo lo que ellos habían sufrido su perdida, sus padres más que nadie. Ella podía percibir el temor de Diane por no ser aceptada, la ansiedad y el maremoto de atenciones eran fiel indicador de ello. Por eso les permitió entrar y sin darse cuenta los había aceptado. Ya no era Diane o Gilbert, ahora eran papá y mamá… sus verdaderos padres, personas que la querían de verdad y no solo la ilusión que pretendían ser.

Esos pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando observo a cierto rubio… ¿sin camisa y ayudando? "Esto tiene que ser una broma", pensó divertida. Draco llevaba en sus hombros parte de la decoración en madera que Diane quería en los jardines. Tenía que admitir que, para ser bruja, le gustaba hacer las cosas como una persona normal y sin magia. Después de unos segundos lo vio regresar, se le veía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, como si la simple tarea fuera difícil o delicada. Él tomó otro pilar de madera, sin mucho esfuerzo, para luego desaparecer.

-Tiene buen cuerpo, ¿no lo crees? –Susurró Oriana mirándola con fijeza.

-Más que su cuerpo, me atrapa verlo trabajar sin magia. Ese no es el Draco que yo conocía –su voz era suave y algo aturdida. –Además, nunca lo he observado de esa forma tan…

-¿Carnal? Te entiendo –asintió la joven con una sonrisa.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no era normal que una adolescente de esa edad pensara en un hombre de esa forma… tan tranquila. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

-Iré a mi habitación, debo tomar decisiones sobre qué túnica usar –murmuró antes de levantarse.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó a su habitación. Al principio, a ella no le agradaba ese lugar. Tan grande y lleno de lujos, nadie sería capaz de pagar algo así. Con su habitación podría comprar tres condominios muggles, así era de ostentosa. Pero con el pasar de los días y ahora que podía ignorar tanto lujo y centrarse en la belleza, Hermione estaba segura que era un lugar acogedor, así como el resto de la mansión. Poseía su propia biblioteca, prácticamente su sueño de toda la vida, con textos muggles y mágicos.

Con un suspiro, ella se dejó caer en la cama. No segura de qué usar e indecisa aun sobre los regalos que debía dar, Hermione decidió revisar cuidadosamente lo que había comprado. Por tercera vez en el día. Ella no cree haber heredado ese tipo de carácter o forma de actuar de alguno de sus padres, eso era algo propio y de lo que siempre ha estado orgullosa. Tomó una pieza fina de seda, de esa que tanto le gustaba a su madre usar en eventos importantes. Envuelta delicadamente alrededor de una caja negra y en su interior estaba un fino brazalete de oro blanco, cuando lo vio ayer en la tienda no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Después de envolverlo y colocarlo en un lugar seguro, tomó entre sus manos el regalo de su hermana, no era algo fantástico o fuera de lo común, es más ese objeto tenía escrito muggle a lo largo y ancho.

En fin, ese era su primer momento. Buscar algo perfecto para personas que aún son desconocidas para ella resultaron ser un completo reto, pero uno que estaba dispuesta a lograr. Horas más tarde, Hermione observaba fijamente lo que, seguramente, sería el regalo más difícil pero más importante de la noche, el regalo de Draco. No pretendía obsequiarle algo tan vano como una pieza de tela. Ya bastantes cosas poseía como para completarle. Por eso buscó tanto y se esforzó para que su detalle sea único y nunca olvidado. La castaña sonrió emocionada y cerró sus ojos recordando los días de antaño, días que rivalizaban con una época de soledad que nadie había logrado notar. Sí, es cierto que tenía amigos y los quería mucho, pero también lo era el interés infinito de la mayoría de sus amistades. Buscarla por su cerebro pasó a ser un alivio y a la vez una maldición.

Para nadie era un secreto que las constantes peleas con Ron desafiaban toda lógica, ¿y por qué? La respuesta era obvia, Hermione estaba perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo. Asunto que dio un giro por completo cuando ellos descubrieron que era una Rosier y cambiaron. Ignorada más de lo debido, odiada por un estúpido apellido que a la hora de la verdad solo era eso, un simple apellido que en sus momentos de gloria perteneció a una familia importante, que ahora son simples traidores de la pureza. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía en verdad es que Hermione tenía un escape durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Decir que no lo odiaba era mentira, pero Draco Malfoy resultó su mejor escape dentro de tanta presión.

Las peleas a diario e insultos elaborados llenaban un extraño vacío que hasta ahora pudo entender. La verdad es que nunca lo había odiado… entonces, ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento que le producía el rubio al verle? ¿Si no se trataba de odio, qué era? Después de tanto pensarlo se rindió y se prometió que lo identificaría luego. Su atención volvió a ese detalle que, a simple vista, era una simple baratija y jamás atraería la atención de otro mago. En su posición, Draco solo debía mentir y mostrarlo como un trofeo más, cosa que lograría siendo tan audaz a la hora de mentir.

-Hermione, madre quiere verte en dos horas –informó Sam sombríamente. –Debes estar

-¿Sucede algo? –No pudo evitar que su voz temblara al preguntar, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía una actitud tan rara.

-Algo por el estilo… no es bueno, pero tampoco debemos hacer un alboroto por ello así que prepárate, no tardan en llegar nuestros invitados –murmuró antes de salir.

Un extraño sentimiento se asentó en su pecho, ahogándola por completo. Lentamente el dolor fue creciendo despertándola de una fantasía en donde no podía seguir viviendo. Como estaba todo, solo podían existir dos cosas que alteraran a su madre. Lo primero era su padre y lo segundo… él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro silencioso, la castaña decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su hermano. No podía llenarse la cabeza con un miedo irracional de algo que no estaba completamente segura. En realidad, ella solo esperaba que esa noche fuera su primera navidad en familia y quería demostrar que los estaba aceptando; a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias ya los consideraba parte de su vida. Lentamente se deshizo de sus prendas para sumergirse en la bañera. Tibio. Perfecto para relajarse y mandar fuera sus inseguridades y miedos. Con la esponja, comenzó a tallar su cuerpo observando como lentamente se formaba una capa de espuma blanca sobre su piel. Aspiro el suave olor a vainilla y a flores de lavanda que tanto le gustaban antes de sumergirse por completo para mojar su cabello.

Bañarse antes no era tan placentero, ser consiente de esa nueva inclinación de consentirse y mimarse le causaba gracia, pero que le lanzaran un cruciatus si se negaba en un futuro a hacerlo. Tal vez tener un poco de comodidades no era tan malo. No se sentía cómoda con todo eso, aún existe esa Hermione que goza de las cosas simples de la vida pero esta parte, para ella, se ganaba varios puntos. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse supo que ya era hora de salir. Sin preocuparse en cubrir su cuerpo, ella caminó sin tapujos por su habitación dejando pequeños charcos de agua por todo el camino hasta su armario. Secó su cuerpo y luego su cabello, este último necesito de un hechizo que su madre le había enseñado.

-Se siente bien usar magia fuera del colegio –murmuró complacida. Ese que era su quinto año y ya tenía 16, estaba ansiosa por cumplir sus 17 años y lograr hacer magia en cualquier parte. Después de todo, la mansión de los Rosier contaba con un hechizo que inmunizaba el rastreador de magia que el ministerio les colocaba a todos los menores. "Es importante la práctica, nunca se sabe cuándo se necesita y si no lo prácticas, la muerte asecha", explicó su madre con simpleza. En esos momentos pensó que estaba loca, pero ahora podía ver la lógica de todo el asunto.

Tomó su túnica, negra y suave para luego vestirse. Hermione nunca fue una chica que tomara como prioridad su apariencia, pero por primera vez, no solo en eso sino en muchas cosas, necesitaba sentirse bien consigo misma.

Por otro lado, Draco se sentía ansioso, algo no iba del todo bien y podía sentirlo. Su piel hormigueaba y la marca quemaba más de lo que debía, tampoco le tranquilizaba mucho que su madrina, Diane, no paraba de observar la chimenea y que su padrino no llegara a tiempo a la cena. Lo sabía, aún faltaba una hora para ello, pero Gilbert no era de llegar tarde para compartir con su familia, menos en una fecha como esa. Sin darse cuenta, el rubio comenzó a mover su pierna con nerviosismo, poco le importo que Sam tratase de calmarlo puesto que el chico también se veía preocupado. Algo no andaba bien.

Dejando escapar un gruñido, él decidió salir hacia las terrazas. Era de noche y hacia tanto frio que lograba helar la sangre de cualquier persona que no estuviera acostumbrada, pero él lo estaba. Gran parte de su vida estuvo castigado, confinados en las húmedas y frías mazmorras, solo porque Lucius pensaba que era la mejor forma de convertirlo en un hombre. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a reírse, pero no había ni una pisca de alegría en ese acto. Fingir era lo que mejor se le daba, así nadie podría pisotearlo por ser el débil que en verdad era. Sin molestarse a mirar, Draco sacó una pequeña caja que contenía uno de sus tantos secretos, cigarrillos. El único vicio que lo había acompañado desde tan temprana edad, ellos lograban calmarle un poco y sobrellevar tanta presión. Al momento de la primera calada todo su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear. La calma. Era lo único que pedía.

Sin apartar los ojos del jardín cubierto de nieve, acercó el cigarrillo a sus labios solo para ser arrebatados suavemente por una mano femenina. Vainilla y lavanda. Hermione.

-Grotesco, pero comprensible –susurró la castaña con simpleza antes de llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios.

Draco observó ese acto, tan simple y para nada intencionado, sin aliento. Cuando los labios carnosos de la castaña se sellaron para aspirar la tenue esencia a mentas no pudo evitar sorprenderse y dejar caer lentamente la mandíbula. Suavemente y como si este acto no fuera el primero expulsó todo el humo hacia la nada.

-Simple y suave –murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Me gusta.

-Vaya, Hermione, no te creí capaz… nunca –balbuceó sorprendido el rubio, no era algo que se podía esperar de ella.

-Hasta los ratones de biblioteca tienen sus secretos, Malfoy –los ojos de Draco se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Antes, cuando la brecha entre casas y linaje los separaba, la sola mención de su apellido de parte de la castaña, estaría acompañado de un tono lleno de total desprecio. Ahora era diferente… Draco pudo detectar aprecio, algo que solo su madre y seres cercanos a su familia como su madrina hacían.

-Sé que aún no te acostumbras a tanta interacción entre nosotros -¿acaso Hermione leía mentes?-. Y qué decir de recibir algo de mi parte…, así que para evitar tanta incomodidad en frente de tantas personas, he decidido hacerlo ahora.

El rubio frunció el ceño confundido.

-Es algo muy sencillo y que de seguro no te gustara, tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida –murmuró la castaña con el ceño fruncido. –Pero toma, esto es para ti. Feliz navidad, Draco.

Por un momento sus ojos no se apartaron de la pequeña caja que ella tenía en sus manos y que le tendía de forma insegura, por un momento logró ver como temblaba y por primera vez no quiso hacerla sentir de esa manera. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, tomó rápidamente el regalo y lo abrió sin molestarse en ocultar su entusiasmo. Nadie le había regalado algo porque quería, solo lo hacían para cubrir sus necesidades y callar a un posible alborotador consentido. Envuelto en un pequeño papel de seda negro, se encontraba una fina cadena de plata, muy larga ante sus ojos y con un pequeño camafeo que resguardaba una moneda muggle. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, no entendía el significado de ese regalo.

-Tiempos difíciles, medidas extremas –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. –Solo tienes que susurrarle algunas palabras a la moneda y yo las oiré –informó mostrándole una cadena idéntica, pero el interior del camafeo estaba vacío. –Tengo que tener algo tuyo para que el hechizo se complete, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrás estar aquí ni que tan difíciles serán los tiempos venideros. Yo solo quiero que tengas un momento para desahogarte de tanto mal –ella le observó por unos segundos-, pero si no te gusta puedes tirarla, no es necesario…

Draco se colocó la cadena y observó con asombro como desapareció, aparentemente, de su cuello puesto que aun podía sentir el peso.

-Nadie puede quitártela –dijo la castaña con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. –Solo tú…

No la dejo continuar. Sus brazos la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y él se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no deseaba más. Un beso. El solo pensarlo le robaba el aliento. ¿En qué momento ella paso a ser tan importante, más importante que una simple aliada o amiga? Él no lo sabía. Hundió su rostro el cuello de Hermione mientras aspiraba su esencia.

-¿Estas oliendo mi perfume? –Preguntó la castaña con un toque de picardía.

-Me encanta tu aroma, quisiera fundirme en ella –el rubio sonrió al sentir los latidos de la chica aumentar, esta ronda la había ganado él. –Pero me conformo con esto, nada más.

En el momento que se alejaron, solo un poco, sus corazones dieron un vuelco. Draco estaba tan cerca de besarla, tan cerca de saborear sus labios y descubrir si eran tan dulces como su aliento hasta que el caos comenzó. Con un movimiento brusco, el rubio no pudo evitar el grito de dolor. Su brazo dolía, no, quemaba. Fue consiente de los gritos de Hermione y de su preocupación, pero no podía más. El dolor se intensifico y todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecer.

Hermione lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras gritaba por ayuda, él rubio estaba cada vez más pálido y estaba segura que era culpa de la maldita marca. Pudo ver a lo lejos un movimiento antes de dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Todo su cuerpo dolía tan intensamente como si miles de cuchillas desgarraban su piel. Dentro de tanto dolor fue consiente de todas las figuras envueltas en túnicas negras…, mortios.

-Bien, muy bien mi querida Rosier –esa voz logró helar su sangre. –No te negaré que fue una sorpresa grata saber que eras tan pura como nosotros. Tener en nuestras filas a una mente tan brillante como la tuya nos ayudaría…

"Enfócate, no te desvanezcas ahora", gritaba su mente mientras trataba de soportar el dolor y comprender lo que deseaba él.

-Primero muerta… -jadeó con ahínco.

-Oh, pero eso no es lo que queremos. Te queremos viva, así que ya encontraremos la solución a nuestras diferencias –la castaña quiso vomitar cuando los dedos de Voldemort se deslizaron por su rostro. –Tu padre sería un buen comienzo o tu hermana…

Los gritos de Oriana se escucharon a lo lejos. "Piénsalo muy bien" susurró esa oscura voz en su mente antes de que el dolor desapareciera, al igual que Draco y su hermana.

"_Noche buena, después del ataque"_

Ella fue la culpable, lo sabía. Había provocado a Voldemort en muchos sentidos, sobre todo al querer ayudar a Draco. Ahora su familia estaba en peligro. Sintió los brazos de Diane rodearle y apenas si entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Aun podía sentir el pulsante dolor por debajo de su piel y el frio tacto de ese ser, tacto que la hizo sentir sucia y con muchas ganas de vomitar. Antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago en los restos de polvo y escombros. ¿En qué momento sucedió todo eso que ella no lo había notado?

-Tranquila, eso es normal cuando utilizan cruciatus… es normal –la voz de su madre era entrecortada. –Encontraremos la forma de salvar a tu padre y a Oriana, ellos estarán bien.

Pero la castaña sabía que no era verdad, ellos no estarían bien al menos que hiciera lo que él le había pedido. Un profundo respeto recorrió todo su ser al darse cuenta del sacrificio que había hecho Draco para salvar a su madre. Entonces, ella sabía lo que debía hacer. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la chimenea. Miró a su madre y le sonrió.

-Mansión Malfoy –gritó antes que las llamas verdes cubrieran su cuerpo. Sin embargo, estuvo lo suficiente para escuchar el grito de su madre antes de desaparecer.


	15. Cuando todo comienza a desaparecer

**_Hola querid s, sé que me tardé de nuevo, pero está vez fue menos. Quisiera responder a las preguntas por privados y reviews por igual, pero creo que este capitulo se responde solo... espero les guste :) besos_**

**_Gryffindor nunca más_**

**_Cuando todo comienza a desaparecer _**

El vagón se encontraba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el traqueteo de los rieles cuando el tren pasaba sobre alguna división. Desde su salida en Londres, Oriana se ocupó de contar cuantas veces eso sucedía, era mucho puesto que no pudo seguir haciéndolo ya que en su mente otros pensamientos le atormentaban distrayéndola de su principal objetivo, no pensar. Ilógico, ella lo sabía. Cuando decidió que lo más sensato era esperar y dejar a un lado las preocupaciones no imaginó que todo se convertiría en una pesadilla. Oriana se giró solo un poco para observar a su hermano, su frente pegada en la ventana mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada; postura aparentemente tranquila y que para nada reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Cascaron Sammy", alguna vez se había burlado cuando ella entendió que solo era eso, una simple barrera de protección que le ayudaba a fingir.

La niña barrió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Draco y Pansy. Igual de callados que su hermano, pero el rubio poseía esa mirada asesina que pocos habían logrado ver. Draco estaba molesto y por primera vez no se había molestado en esconder su ira bajo la indiferencia que siempre demostraba. En cambio, Pansy revolvía sus manos con nerviosismo, ella quería decir algo.

-Escúpelo… -dijo Oriana arqueando una ceja.

Pansy frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. Cualquiera que los observara pensaría que no estaban preocupados por la desaparición de uno de los miembros de los Rosier. Completamente falsa sería esa suposición y ella lo sabía. Fingir era una de sus mejores defensas. En la mañana, cuando sus padres llegaron al andén junto con ellos, no se le pasó por alto todas las miradas de lástima que se posaron sobre ellos. Como siempre, caminaron en línea recta hacia el tren, pero alguien más tenía otros planes. Weasley.

-Bonito teatro el que tu familia está montando –inquirió con soltura y desprecio al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad no es el mejor momento, Señor Weasley –escuchó a su padre responderle al más joven de los varones pelirrojos. –Nuestra familia nunca ha hecho nada para molestarles.

Oriana odiaba que su padre fuera tan condescendiente con las personas que los trataban como lo peor que ha podido pisar ese planeta, la amabilidad se podía ir al carajo con gente como Ronald Weasley. Como todo el tiempo desde que conoció a ese chico y a su familia, ella no se molestó en mirarle, solo siguió de largo. Sam por su parte ahogó un gruñido molesto antes de subir al tren sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres, que para nada estaban sorprendidos por su actitud. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro antes de girarse y encontrarse con las miradas abatidas de sus padres, ella sabía que no eran culpables. ¡Demonios! Solo había pasado una semana de su secuestro y de la promesa rota de su hermana. Hermione había dicho, "No te preocupes, volveré en poco tiempo. Lo prometo". Como estúpida le había creído, no debió dejarla sola.

Sus labios rojos se separaron para decirles algo a sus padres cuando otra vez su voz retumbó en sus oídos.

-La podre de Hermione al fin se dio cuenta lo desagradable que era su presencia en Hogwarts y corrió a ocultarse, ¿No es cierto? –Más que una simple pregunta lo estaba afirmando, de hecho, Weasley los estaba provocando.

-No aquí… -gruñó la pelinegra cayendo en sus provocaciones por primera vez.

-No aquí, no es el momento…, bah Actuando siempre como gallinas, creyéndose lo mejor entre magos –comenzó a acorralarle mientras Diane trataba de acercarse a su hija y protegerla. Eso no lo dejó pasar Ron por alto. –Al parecer la niña de mamá no puede defenderse sola, ya veo porqué Hermione cae como anillo al dedo a esta sucia familia de cobardes…

-Ronald Weasley…. –la voz chillona de la matriarca Weasley llegó a los oídos de al menos todos los presentes, pero eso no logró inmutar al muchacho.

-No sé qué le hicieron a esa chica, pero ella no era así. Hermione era amable y sencilla, una persona normal, reservada y amable. Ahora la han convertido en todo lo malo, es igual a ustedes –escupió jadeante ya que no se había detenido a respirar en ningún momento. –Es vanidosa, caprichosa, le importa un comino sus amistades… las que de verdad se preocupan por ella y no están por allí pendiente del maldito dinero.

-Señor Weasley, usted no sabe lo que dice… -la voz de su madre, Diane, sonó fría y cortante a sus oídos. –No sabe lo que hemos tenido que hacer para recuperar a nuestra hija y criar a nuestros hijos por el buen camino para evitar que comentan los mimos errores…

-Guárdese sus mentiras, Rosier –Molly Weasley espetó con furia. –Si bien no me gusta como mi hijo está abordando este asunto, tampoco me gusta las mentiras que salen de su boca.

-Pero que ciegos pueden ser ustedes –murmuró Diane con sorpresa. –Vamos cariño, es hora de irse. Te amo.

-Yo también, madre… -murmuró dentro de un abrazo sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo.

Negando con la cabeza, Oriana se dejó caer en el asiento del vagón antes de cerrar y abrir los ojos rápidamente. Sabía que por su familia, los Rosier, su nombre siempre estaría manchado. Las duras criticas estarían presentes día a día, pero jamás pensó que todo sería así. Sí, esperaba algunos insultos y personas señalándola con el dedo, pero nunca tanta desconsideración. Ella no le había hecho nada a nadie… ni siquiera sus padres.

-Mamá debió defenderse… -murmuró Sam con rabia impregnada en su voz.

-Para demostrar que somos… -el castaño le interrumpió.

-Ya basta, Oriana. No más –le calló antes de girarse. Sam tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y le dijo-. –No permitiré más que nos pisoteen, hermana. Ahora entiendo lo que Hermione quería al defendernos como lo hizo aquella mañana. Ella no permitió que la pisotearan, pero tampoco le hizo daño a nadie en el proceso…

-Weasley se llevó un recuerdo de ese día según recuerdo… -murmuró Pansy sonriente.

-Claro, pero Weasley es algo diferente –admitió el castaño arqueando una ceja. –Defenderé a mi familia así me gane el odio de las personas en el proceso.

La pelinegra lo miró a los ojos antes de asentir. Su hermano tenía razón, ellos no se merecían ese trato y si los demás seguían intentando rebajarles, ellos se defenderían.

-¿Crees que la volveremos a ver?

-No tengo dudas, hermana. Nunca las he tenido –respondió seguro antes de abrazarle. Ella quiso creerle y por un momento se dejó inundar de esperanza antes de caer en la cruda realidad.

El lunes por la mañana, Oriana subió al gran comedor. Los olores de un desayuno recién hecho estaban en el aire, pero no tenía apetito alguno. Es más, ella no recuerda haber conciliado sueño alguno, al menos no descansar como su cuerpo lo pedía, desde la noche buena. Sin embargo, era importante mantenerse en óptimas condiciones si quería estar en buena forma para lo que se venía, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que algo estaba a punto de estallar en el mundo mágico. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los Slytherin, podía sentir las miradas de los demás, era toda una noticia el supuesto secuestro de Hermione o su iniciación a las filas del señor oscuro, era tan repugnante.

-Buenos días princesa, aun no tienes noticias de tu hermanita –era fácil saber quién era el que hablaba, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Lo escuchó hacer un sonido molesto y desagradable con su lengua antes de seguir. –Seguramente está planeando la guerra con ese despreciable de Malfoy…

-Estoy cansada de tanta estupidez, Ronald Weasley –dijo tan alto como pudo con su voz temblorosa. Ese chico podía sacarla de sus casillas tan rápido, la dejaba hecha un manojo de nervios. –No soporto tus celos. Abre los ojos y mira lo que tienes alrededor… míranos y solo por un segundo date cuenta que no somos lo que piensas –Oriana se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo sin pestañear, desafiante-. Suéltame y no te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo en lo que me queda de vida.

-Vaya, toda una fiera…

Ella no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Cállate! Lo que soy o seré no es tu problema –con un movimiento fuerte logró zafarse de su agarre. –Es triste como perdiste una amistad como la de mi hermana. Aún más…, te aseguro que es repugnante conocer que, muy en el fondo, ella aún se preocupa por gente como tú. Solamente mírate –su voz adquirió un tono frío y mordaz-, un chico deseoso de atención. Claro, vivir con tantos no debió ser agradable. Llamar la atención es la mejor opción… -la pelinegra inclinó solo un poco su cabeza antes de culminar. –Basarse en rencores no lleva a nada bueno, Weasley, solo a más rencor. Tan ciego como estas solo tendrás un destino, la soledad.

Ella le sonrió fríamente antes de girarse. No había notado como el gran comedor se había sumido en un profundo silencio. Sí, todos habían sido testigos de su arrebato y de las pocas palabras que cruzó con ese cabeza de troll. Tomando una bocanada de aire caminó rápidamente hasta sentarse a un lado de su hermano que, por si fuera poco, la miraba sorprendido.

-Por favor no me mires así… -murmuró susurrante mientras su cabello negro cubría un poco su rostro.

-Nunca te había visto así… -respondió alicaído. –Weasley tampoco, lo dejaste en el sitio.

No se atrevió a mirar, es más, no quería verlo más. Ese chico tenía un poder negativo sobre ella y no lo soportaba. Solo tenía que aparecer para hacer surgir todo lo malo en ella. Como era costumbre, su mirada se deslizó por toda la mesa de las serpientes antes de lanzar un respingo. Muchos pares de ojos estaban sobre ella, algunos cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido y eso logró molestarle más. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro entrecortado, todo comenzaba a calar hondo en ella.

-Un minuto… ¿Dónde está Draco? –Internamente se sintió agradecida con Pansy por, inconscientemente, haber cambiado el tema.

-No lo sé, cuando desperté entré en su habitación y no estaba allí… sé que Draco acostumbra a desaparecer, pero no de esa manera. La cama ya estaba hecha y… -Theodore negó con la cabeza. –Necesitaba hablar con él, mi madre quiere que regrese a casa por algo que escuchó y quería que él me lo confirmaran… ya saben.

Guardó silencio y yo solo deje escapar todo el aire en señal de alivio. Sí, casi todos en esta mesa sabían que Draco era un Mortifago, pero solo un pequeño grupo estaba enterado del porqué.

-Pero estoy preocupada… ¡Oh! Allí viene –todos se giraron en dirección a la entrada y, efectivamente, Draco caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Ni siquiera se inmuto con las burlas de los estudiantes o los gritos molestos de las personas con quienes tropezaba al andar, había algo diferente. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -fue su respuesta.

Muchos de los que realmente conocían al rubio sabían que lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz, pero para Oriana había algo diferente. Se encogió de hombros y decidió comer, luego averiguaría qué.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes 6:00 a.m. Mansión Malfoy.<em>

Hermione se pasaba por su celda como un gato enjaulado. Odiaba cada segundo en ese lugar frio y húmedo. No era la única, por supuesto que no lo era. Dos celdas más allá se encontraba un anciano al que pudo reconocer como uno de los jefes de seguridad mágica, un auror. No era de extrañar que estuviera siempre callado, por lo que observó dos semanas atrás, él estaba en muy mal estado. En ocasiones uno que otro Mortifago bajaba a torturarle, tratando de sacar información que de seguro el pobre señor ni siquiera sabía.

A juzgar por el frio en el lugar era de madrugada y si su reloj no le fallaba la hora oscilaba entre las cinco y seis de la mañana. Instintivamente sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos para tratar de conseguir un poco de calor reconfortante, estaba muerta de frio. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Aun llevaba puesto el vestido de esa noche y estaba descalza. La piel de sus brazos y piernas se mantenían amoratadas por el frio y las posiciones que adoptaba para dormir en el duro y sucio piso de piedra. Aun no entendía como las familias de magos podían conservar lugares como ese.

Tomando asiento en una esquina, recordó la noche que llegó a ese lugar. En el momento que le dijo a Voldemort que aceptaba, pero que dejara en paz a su familia y a Draco no pensó en las consecuencias. Primero, estaban esas ansias de unirla a los mortios a como dé lugar, sin embargo, el miedo y la desesperación salieron a relucir y como castigo sería confinada a las mazmorras.

Hermione estaba cansada, tanto que accedió a lo inevitable. Sería esa tarde, cuando todos incluyendo a Draco, estarían observándole mientras el Voldemort la marcaba como ganado. Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios. "Draco". Pensó con pesar, ¿estaría molesto con ella por hacer esa estupidez? Seguro que sí. Y su madre, que estaría pensando Diane todo ese tiempo.

De pronto, se puso rígida y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Tan pronto venían por ella? Eso era imposible. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y no le daba salida alguna. Eso era todo.

Lentamente una figura oscura se fue acercando hasta su celda, lo reconoció de inmediato y no pudo evitar fruncir sus labios con desaprobación. Snape, vil alimaña sin sentimientos, un canalla en toda su extensión. Lo vio sonreír con arrogancia y más asco le dio. Y pensar que Hermione lo consideraba uno de los mejores profesores, resulta que era un maldito traidor. Con un movimiento torpe de su mano, la celda se abrió y él entró sin prisa alguna.

-No se me acerque –gruñó ella con voz ronca. Estaba cansada y adolorida en tantas partes que no era de extrañarse que su voz se escuchara como la mierda.

Frunció su ceño mucho más al ver como ese ser se atrevía a reírse de ella. Tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, Snape la tomó de su muñeca y sintió la típica sensación de ser absorbida por un tubo estrecho, habían desaparecido. Cuando por fin pudo respirar, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Trato de buscar al Mortifago, pero su visión era borrosa. Por unos minutos, su frente tocó la fría y húmeda hierba para controlarse. Entonces, su corazón se detuvo… ¿hierba?

-¿Qué…? –Intentó preguntar, pero no pudo.

El profesor Snape se encontraba inmerso en un mantra de hechizos que salían disparados de su varita hacia la nada. Muchos de ellos los conocía, eran hechizos de protección. Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione trato de ponerse de pie sin apartar la mirada del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, extrañamente lo encontraba más nervioso de lo que debería estar. Si estaba siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort no entendía su extraña actitud.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar, eran terrenos inmensamente grandes e imponentes. Típicos de una familia rica de magos. El mar se veía en el horizonte y un pequeño prado adornaba su visión al otro lado. Simplemente hermoso y aterrador. Sentimientos contrarios puesto que no entendía por qué se encontraba a solas con él. Minutos más tarde, Snape terminó su labor y se dejó caer tembloroso en el pasto, era una imagen sorprendente.

-¿Para qué me trajo aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? –Tenía que preguntar, no confiaba en el hombre que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

-La guerra está por comenzar… trate de avisar a todos… -lo escuchó murmurar como si tratara de hacerle ver algo, un punto oculto entre tantas cosas. –El señor tenebroso comenzará la cacería, tiene miedo… mucho miedo…

¿Miedo? ¿Voldemort? Eso no era nuevo, pero ¿Cómo Snape pudo notarlo si es uno de sus seguidores?

-Créeme que ese mestizo de mierda está más loco que tú y yo juntos… -murmuró dejando escapar una risotada llena de angustia.

-¿Cómo está Draco? ¿Mi familia? –los ojos oscuros de su profesor se posaron en ella. Podía sentir una emoción fuerte ser transmitida por ellos logrando confundirla más.

-Draco está bien, gracias a tu inmunidad. Fue un movimiento muy inteligente Señorita Rosier, hacer que el señor tenebroso hiciese un juramento inquebrantable contigo para que tu familia y Draco estuviesen a salvo… brillante.

Por un momento vio orgullo y amor en sus ojos. Eso logró turbarla antes de observar ira, mucha ira.

-Y estúpido… ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? Maldita sea, Hermione… te expusiste, corriste peligro sin garantías de que tu plan funcionara –gritó con angustia y eso cada vez le sorprendía más. Lo vio componer su postura antes de seguir. –Lo máximo que puede ocurrirles es dejarlos en una celda de las mazmorras y cuando mucho torturarles… es mejor que muertos.

-¿Perdón? –No sabía porque lo pedía, pero estaba sorprendida.

-No importa, todo está hecho –susurró antes de caminar hacia el precipicio.

Los ojos de la castaña vagaron por un momento por todo el lugar. Se sentía indefensa y expuesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Luego fijo su mirada de nuevo en Snape para dejar que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera.


	16. No todo es como se ve

**_Holaaa, sé que dije que no me tardaría y espero no haberlo hecho tanto pero quería darle un toque casi bueno al capitulo. Ya en este momento, prácticamente me estoy guiando de algo nuevo... en fin. Espero les guste este capitulo y sino me gustaría saberlo igual, sus opiniones siempre son importantes. :)_**

**_Besos_**

**_Gryffindor nunca más_**

**_No todo es como se ve_**

Él la dejó allí. No le interesaba escuchar sus rabietas, no ahora que su mente volaba y su conciencia pinchaba fuertemente con culpa y miedo. Él no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría el efecto de eso. Imaginaba que ya todos deberían saber a esas alturas que Hermione ya no se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy y que todo, de seguro, era culpa de Snape. Se estremeció de solo pensar lo molesto que debía estar el señor tenebroso ante esa noticia. ¿Snape, su mano derecha, lo ha traicionado? No quería estar cerca cuando su ira se desplegara… pero él le dijo que todo estaría bien. Todo estaba cubierto.

El sol estaba a medio camino, eso significaba que estaba a media mañana y aun no tenía noticias de Hogwarts. El mestizo ya debió haber notado la ausencia de uno de sus hombres, al igual que la de Hermione ya que su marca quemaba como si la misma muerte lo abrazara. Maldita tortura. A veces deseaba sacarse el brazo de raíz y olvidar que ese psicópata existe, solo por una vez quería ser normal.

Cerrando los ojos y golpeando con fuerza sus rodillas en el terreno lleno de piedras; no supo precisar que dolía más, la marca o sus rodillas. Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas, olvido por completo que la castaña estaba cerca. Solo un mar de brazos rodeándole le recordó que no se encontraba solo y que tal vez, solo tal vez ella ya sabía todo y los reclamos cesaron por completo.

-Oh, gracias al cielo… -la voz ligeramente temblorosa de Hermione se deslizó por su alma como un bálsamo que curaría sus heridas.

Entonces recordar se hizo más fácil que enfrentar esa realidad, aun no… él quería entender. Sus recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos, olvidando momentáneamente donde se encontraba y reviviendo esos últimos momentos donde todo parecía correcto.

-Mantén tu mente en blanco cuando estés al frente del Señor –espetó su profesor con rapidez. –Mirada fría, postura de seguridad y respiración tranquila y serena. Escucha todo lo que diga con mucho cuidado –ordenó eso último con desdén. Draco sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se le ocurrió esa idea dos noches atrás.

Nada más de recordar cuando su madre le dio la noticia se le revolvía el estómago, podía sentir la bilis luchar para abandonar su cuerpo. El movimiento de Hermione fue estúpido, valiente sí, pero estúpido e inesperado. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer algo como eso? Intercambiar a su familia y a él para satisfacer el capricho de un mestizo rencoroso.

-Practica tu voz conmigo, trata de imitarme –dijo Snape sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Mientras repetía obedientemente las palabras de su profesor y ahora aliado, repasaba con mesura todo los pasos de su plan. No había tiempo para errores. Debía ser perfecto. Recibió la varita de su profesor y una copa con una mezcla espesa y grumosa. El sabor no era algo que deseara, sus papilas gustativas protestaban a medida que el líquido se deslizaba por su boca y su estómago se contraía de puro dolor. Soltando la copa y esparciendo algo del asqueroso brebaje, su visión se tornó borrosa y su respiración aumentó, así como el dolor. Draco no creía que existiera algo más desagradable que una poción multijugos, pero era el único medio eficaz al cual recurrir en ese momento.

-Estás listo, ahora habla –ordenó Snape con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

Le tomó varios segundos encontrar el tono de voz adecuado, la velocidad perfecta al hablar y al moverse. Severus Snape era todo un enigma en lo que se refiere a actitud.

-Ahora hazlo… -dijo de pronto y este entendió.

-_Desmaius –_murmuró Draco con seguridad y el hechizo fue eficaz, fue perfecto. El rubio vio cómo su profesor caía al piso con un fuerte ruido. Por un momento se preocupó ya que un hilo de sangre dibujaba su rostro, pero eso era perfecto. No deseaba verlo muerto por su culpa.

Calmadamente, aunque solo era una fachada, caminó hasta la oficina del director. Él sabía que Dumbledore no estaría allí en esos momentos, susurró la contraseña y subió lentamente. Solo tenía dos horas antes que la poción desapareciera de su sistema. Tomó un poco de polvos Flu y dijo alto y seguro "Mansión Malfoy". Nítidas brazas de fuego lo cubrieron antes de desaparecer y luego caer en su casa… o lo que quedaba de ella.

-… la señorita Rosier nos dará el honor de unirse a nuestras fuerzas hoy, dentro de pocas horas –el rubio escuchó risas y algunos bufidos de molestia. No todos recibirán con los brazos abiertos a una desertora. –Snape, acércate. Pronto tendremos el mundo mágico en nuestro poder y Hogwarts bajo tu mando. Es hora de cambiar esas costumbres sin sentidos que ese viejo decrepito se empeñó en formar en todos los estudiantes.

-Lo primero será deshacernos de los sangre sucia, tal vez mantenerlos para nuestro disfrute, mi señor –murmuró Draco tal como se lo habían enseñado.

-Correcto, Snape, amigo mío –a partir de allí ya no quiso escucharlo. Solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir como lo hacían los otros. En algún momento de esa reunión, se enteró de los planes que tenían y cuando daría inicio esa absurda guerra. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre, todo demacrado y golpeado, apartado del grupo como la oveja negra y enferma. Eso seguro se debía a la desaparición de su madre. Muchos riesgos en tan corto tiempo, riesgos necesarios.

-Busca a Rosier, pronto llevara mi marca en su antebrazo –con una leve inclinación desapareció hacia las mazmorras. Era de esperarse que el señor tenebroso confiara en Snape, era su mano derecha… una de las pocas personas en la que confiaría su vida. Cuando ya estaba seguro de que nadie lo vería, desapareció por un pasadizo que había en la pared de piedras.

La mansión Malfoy es muy antigua y llena de muchos lugares secretos que ni siquiera Voldemort conocía. Internamente estaba agradecido por ello, eso le daría tiempo para buscar todo lo que necesitaba. Al castillo no podía regresar, allí estaba ella por él. Entonces solo le quedaba un sitio y esperaba que las palabras de su profesor fueran ciertas, el rastreo a menores había sido disuelto. Con suma rapidez y tranquilidad que no poseía, Draco tomó suministros de la alacena.

-Necesito que busquen ropa para el amo Draco, todas hechizadas para que entren aquí –dijo el rubio a uno de los elfos señalando una pequeña bolsa negra.

Como era de esperarse, asintió con una reverencia exagerada y desapareció a lo que esperaba fuera su habitación, minutos más tarde apareció con su ropa y el elfo la introdujo en la bolsa.

-Perfecto, ahora entra a la mansión de los Rosier y busca algo para la señorita Hermione, ella necesita estar presentable para mostrarse al señor Oscuro –con otra reverencia el elfo desapareció.

Diez minutos, eso era lo que había tardado el elfo en regresar con la ropa. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las mazmorras rezando internamente para que aun le quedara tiempo. Lentamente llegó hasta la celda donde la castaña se encontraba. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su postura rígida, él sabía lo poco que soportaba a Snape. Abrió la celda y caminó hacia ella.

-No se me acerque –gruñó ella con voz ronca.

Luchó por no cerrar sus ojos y comenzar reír a carcajadas. Ella estaba bien, no le había pasado absolutamente nada. Tomó la muñeca de Hermione con fuerza y antes de que tuviera tiempo de forcejear, desaparecieron…

Los brazos entorno a su cuerpo presionaron un poco más antes de sentir el cuerpo de la castaña temblar alrededor suyo, eso logró sacarlo de su letargo. Sabía que ella tenía miedo, tal vez no era un experto en emociones, pero se sentía de igual forma; estaba aliviado al saber que, de cierto modo, todas las personas que le rodean…, personas importantes, se encontraban a salvo gracias a Hermione. Su cuerpo estaba más liviano al saber que ella estaba con vida y lo mejor, no era una Mortifago. Ella no se merecía ese destino, era pura y sin sentimientos oscuros… se merecía ser libre de recuerdos de una marca que la condenaría hasta la muerte.

-Tenemos que ir a la cabaña. La protección que he puesto nos servirá por un tiempo –informó sin emoción alguna antes de deshacer el abrazo de Hermione. –Para él nada es imposible… por cierto, su nombre no lo digas… puede rastrearnos.

-No vamos a avisarles…

-Ya me encargué, ahora vamos –Hermione sintió como poco a poco su interior se enfriaba. Un frío de muerte que nadie debería sentir nunca.

Ella lo siguió hasta el interior de la fría y oscura cabaña. Por mucho, estaba deteriorada, Hermione podía percibir el olor característico del moho por la humedad y también un poco de salitre. La antigua Hermione se encargaría de observar, minuciosamente, los detalles. A simple vista era lo que era esa cabaña…, una simple y abandonada estructura de madera. Sin muchos lujos y que de seguro en sus tiempos debió de ser acogedora. Ella fijó su mirada al borde de la chimenea, allí había un mar de fotografías en movimiento. De una pareja de ancianos y también algunos chicos, entre ellos un bebé.

-Pasaremos la noche, luego tenemos que volver a Hogwarts y…

-No volveremos a Hogwarts, no podemos –decía el rubio mientras se sacaba la ropa. La castaña no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la marca negra que lucía el antebrazo del rubio, este trató de ocultarla tan rápido como pudo. –El señor tenebroso planeaba hoy invadir el ministerio, solo espero que con esta pequeña distracción retrase todo y a ese idiota le dé tiempo de salir del castillo.

-¿Idiota? –Lo aceptaba, Hermione no se encontraba en su mejor momento pero ¿pueden culparla? Ha tenido unas hermosas semanas de muerte, no se ha alimentado bien y sobre todo no había dormido casi nada.

-Hablo de Potter –murmuró desde una esquina convenientemente oscura. Se estaba vistiendo y aunque en sus tiempos solía agradarle mostrar su cuerpo a una hermosa mujer, esta vez era diferente. –No sé qué demonios tiene el mestizo con Potter, quiere matarlo a como dé lugar y si es posible sin dolor, algo extraño para alguien como Vol… como el señor tenebroso –informó apareciendo y buscando algo en una bolsa negra.

La castaña estaba sorprendida, no se suponía que Draco debía ayudar a Harry, eso definitivamente era un sueño. Ella tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera que estaba en el lugar y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

-Ten, tu ropa. Elige lo más abrigado y cómodo porque volaremos mañana a primera hora –ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Cómo Draco tenía su ropa? –Tienes que darte una ducha y siento no poder ofrecerte agua caliente…

Su actitud definitivamente no era la correcta. Hermione podía determinar que el chico que tenía al frente estaba en una especie de trance y que no podía despertar de él.

-No me importa, conozco un hechizo muggle para calentarla… -murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios que se ensancho más cuando lo vio detenerse. –Si me ayudas a conseguir un poco de madera y alguna especie de caldero –indicó encogiéndose de hombros-, creo que puedo arreglármelas.

-Madera… caldero… -lo escuchó susurrar antes de salir de la cabaña.

Sí, definitivamente estaba diferente. Tal vez un pequeño descanso para ambos los despejaría por completo. Espero aproximadamente una hora y casi se desmaya del sueño antes que el rubio apareciera. A ella no se le pasó por alto el temblor en las manos de Draco y el mal estado de su ropa, ahora se hacía más evidente lo duro que podía ser la vida del rubio sin magia, pero él no se quejaba, seguía adelante y trataba de adaptarse.

-Aquí si tendrás que ayudarme… no se encender el fuego de manera convencional –admitió mientras observaba la chimenea con desprecio.

-Oh, mi querido estudiante… tienes mucho que aprender y mucho que vivir para aprender algo así –la castaña le guiñó un ojo antes de mostrarle.

Por más de una hora ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Cada uno enfocado en una tarea importante. Hermione buscó convertir en ese lugar inhabitable en habitable, al menos por un día. Draco se centró en leer libros de magia oscura mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara.

-¿De quién era esta cabaña? –Preguntó ella de repente.

Los ojos grises del rubio se centraron en ella antes de contestar.

-Tataratatarabuelos… Black o algo así –no dijo mucho, pero ella notó que él no se sentía muy cómodo con el tema. –Aquí vivieron, al menos el tiempo suficiente para concebir a su primogénito –lo vio encogerse de hombros y sonrojarse.

-Se ha conservado bien…

-Varios kilómetros hacia el norte, se encuentra la mansión de mis padres… una mansión en la playa y de la que casi nadie sabe –murmuró mientras chequeaba el agua. –Creo que ya esto está –y ella creía que esa era su forma de cortar el tema sin pelear o ser desagradable.

-Umm, debo suponer que hay baño aparte de esa bañera –afirmó poco convencida.

-La verdad es que no, mis orígenes familiares no son cien por ciento de buena cuna… por generaciones los Black han ocultado parte de sus orígenes –admitió encogiéndose de hombros. –Así que tienes todo el paquete en un solo cuarto.

La castaña arqueó una ceja.

-Me saldré, no te preocupes –dijo vertiendo el agua en la bañera que ya estaba hasta la mitad con agua helada.

Lo vio salir. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando notó las sales de baño acomodadas en el piso de madera. Lentamente comenzó a desnudarse. Prenda por prenda fue cayendo al piso y por último se sumergió completamente en el agua tibia. Ella estaba en el cielo, al fin podía quitarse toda esa mugre y sudor que llevaba por semanas. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir su piel a causa de ello. Se talló con una toalla por todo su cuerpo, cuando por fin se sintió completamente limpia destapó el desagüe y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla.

Hermione se vistió, abrigada como había ordenado Draco y acomodó la cama matrimonial que estaba allí.

-¿Puedo entrar ya? La verdad es que me la estoy pasando de lujo aquí afuera –gritó el rubio haciéndola sonreír.

-Sí, ven… -murmuró acostada en la cama.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados y un par de horas de sueños no le harían mal a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos.

-Buscaré una manta para dorm…

-Déjate de tonterías y ven conmigo –murmuró adormilada.

Después de mucho tiempo pensando, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro apenas audible para la castaña y comenzó a deslizarse entre las sabanas, a una distancia prudente de ella. Él también estaba cansado, le había costado mucho tiempo construir esa maraña para que nadie notara todo. Tan complicado era todo, que rescatarla era un riesgo mortal. Muy en el fondo le daba gracias a su padre por insistir en clases de oclumancia, en ese tiempo lo vio como un castigo y ahora era su salvación.

La mano de la castaña se deslizó por su costado y luego por su espalda. Acercándose lo suficiente como para abrazarle y acurrucarse. La escuchó susurrarle un simple "te extrañé" antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>12:00 a.m<em>**

Harry se escondía en el número 12 de grimmauld place, la casa de su padrino Sirius Black. Aun no tenía noticias de la orden, pero sabía que el castillo ya había sido atacado. Él se maldecía una y otra vez por no lograr salvar a los demás, solo pensó en Ginny y su mejor amigo, pero solo logró sacar a su novia del castillo por uno de los pasadizos.

Esa mañana, cuando recibió un patronus, escuchó claramente la voz de Draco diciéndole que huyera que iba por él. Al principio no quiso creerle, pero el miedo comenzó a calar hondo en sus huesos. Sin embargo, no quiso alterarse y lo dejó pasar. No iba a caer en la trampa de un niño mimado que lo odiaba. Recuerda haber intentado descansar, pero la ansiedad fue mayor logrando sacar un poco de "veremos si es cierto" de su razonamiento.

Harry decidió bajar a la sala común, allí estaba Ginny hablando con su madre por la chimenea. Él había visto eso una vez, cuando su padrino se comunicaba por ese medio. Era de nervios, pero seguro. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta su suegra que se trataba de él, cortó la comunicación dejando a su novia completamente devastada. Luego ella le contó todo lo que había hablado con su madre, habían tomado el ministerio esa mañana y le había pedido que se cuidara.

Entonces, él le contó todo sobre el patronus y el mensaje de Draco. Le dijo que tomara todas sus cosas que huirían juntos. Buscaría a Ron para escapar los tres juntos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando al gran comedor muchos gritos le detuvieron. No podía creerlo, ya estaban allí y venían por él.

-Corre Harry, escóndete –le había dicho el director. –Te necesitamos con vida, eres nuestra única esperanza.

-Pero… -intentó hablar.

-Nada. No lo pienses y escapa –gritó pasando de largo. –Pronto sabrás de nosotros, así que ve.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía de su director. Aun en esa casa que en vacaciones funcionó como cuartel, Harry podía sentir como si alguien lo observara detenidamente. No era su novia que aun dormía profundamente después de tanto llorar, no podía serlo. Era algo más. Acurrucándose en una bola a un lado de su novia, se permitió descansar, ignorando esa desagradable sensación de ser observado y sucumbiendo ante el cansancio.


	17. ¿Aliados o enemigos?

**_Gryffindor nunca más_**

**_¿Aliados o enemigos?_**

Sus manos estaban entumecidas a causa del frio, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada o quejarse. Todo eso era mejor que estar encerrada en las mazmorras, claro que lo era. Draco y Hermione estaban sobrevolando la ciudad de Londres cuando aún podían observar las luces de la noche. El frío helaba la sangre de cualquiera, ella por su parte no podía sentir sus extremidades. Ciertamente la escoba no era una de las mejores ideas para un viaje en plena finalización de invierno.

Hermione detecto una señal, él quería aterrizar en un callejón solitario. Ella solo siguió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y dio la bienvenida al dolor. Por más de tres horas habían volado y estaba demás decir que el clima no estaba a su favor. Guardaron sus escobas en la pequeña bolsa, encantada para guardar todo lo que quisiera su dueño sin pesar o aumentar su tamaño. Luego se deslizaron por las solitarias y húmedas calles del centro de la ciudad. Ella podía ver a una que otra persona saliendo de su casa, preparándose para la jornada diaria, la monotonía de un muggle.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, ella nunca había pensado que tan ajenos estaban los muggles de su entorno. Parecían vivir en una burbuja que nadie podía traspasar y que tampoco deseaban romper. Los muggles ponían como principal meta tener sus mentes ocupadas para separar la realidad de una ficción o fantasía que nada tenía que ver, era tan real como el aire que respiraban. _Gracias a Merlín que desperté de ese ensueño y me encuentro aquí, con o sin guerra. _Y era cierto, al menos para ella. Si esa carta nunca hubiera llegado a la casa de los Granger… no podía ni pensarlo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? De seguro estudiando como una demente para intentar ingresar a las mejores universidades muggles. ¿Qué tan triste y vacía sería su vida si ella no hubiese ingresado a Hogwarts? ¿Sería miserable? Tal vez no, los muggles viven protegidos de todo eso, tal vez ella iba a ser como ellos. Solo trabajo, familia y amigos… si en tal caso tuviera alguno.

-Tenemos que comer y buscar un lugar en donde pasar este día… -dijo Draco despertándola de sus cavilaciones. –No podemos movernos durante el día en escoba y si queremos llegar a la casa de Grimmauld Place debemos…

-¿Cómo? ¿La casa de dónde? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No es de extrañar que no lo sepas, nunca pudiste reunirte con los Weasley y con Potter para descubrirlo. Al menos te salvaste de limpiar el lugar –murmuró antes de ingresar en la cafetería dejándola sorprendida.

Lo siguió apenas cayó en cuenta de que estaba parada como una estúpida en medio de la acera. Sonrojada, Hermione caminó rápidamente hasta situarse a un lado del rubio que pedía algunos pasteles y zumo de naranja. Vio con asombro como pago la cuenta sin siquiera pedir ayuda para tratar de entender el dinero muggle. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, las más alejadas del lugar y ella sospechaba que lo que tenían que hablar no era de incumbencia de nadie más que ellos.

-En vacaciones, antes de que te reunieras con Diane y Gilbert, toda la orden del fénix tomó la antigua casa de los Black como cuartel secreto –dijo como si hablara del clima. –De esto yo no tenía idea hasta hace pocos días, Snape me lo contó. No tenía que, pero aun así lo hizo y creo saber porque…

-Encontrar a los chicos y ayudarlos –dijo la castaña anticipando todo.

-Inteligente y hermosa, pero esta vez no… no es así –su mirada se centró en el suave movimiento que hacía Draco con sus dedos, deslizándose suavemente por su cabello como si estuviera nervioso por algo. Lo estaba, ella lo conocía ahora lo suficiente para saberlo. –Esa casa está allí, pero no está al mismo tiempo… a pesar de que muchos Mortifagos conocen la existencia de ese lugar y se enteraron que es cuartel de la orden, no han logrado conseguirlo por su hechizo.

-Encantamiento fidelius… -soltó la castaña sorprendida.

-Exactamente, ahora solo Potter nos puede hacer pasar… por desgracia, ese estúpido creerá que solo estamos tras él…

-O simplemente no lo hará, será suficiente confiar en nosotros y en ti por ayudarle –razonó sin mucha convicción.

-Tal vez. No lo sé –admitió mordiendo con desgana el pastel que había comprado.

Con cada minuto que pasaba la cafetería se volvía más concurrida. Personas entraban y salían, y así lo hicieron por las dos horas que les tocó esperar en silencio. Después de una eternidad, al menos para ella, Draco tomó su mano con seguridad y la arrastró hacia la salida. De pronto, su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza la pared mientras que los labios del rubio chocaban con los de ella con fuerza.

-Tu querida tía… -murmuró entre besos.

Mucho distaba de ser algo placentero, solo era una pantalla para no ser descubiertos. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su chaqueta profundizando más el beso. Lo admitía, el chico sabía cómo hacerle olvidar que esto solo era una treta, un engaño no planificado.

-Bésame el cuello… busca a la maldita rubia desarreglada y de mal gusto que está por la otra calle, sino la vez cambia de lado –ordenó mordisqueando la barbilla de la castaña.

Hizo lo que le pidió, lentamente y como una amante apasionada haría, Hermione deslizó sus labios entreabiertos hasta el cuello de Draco. Comenzó un suave vaivén, tocando el cuello con sus labios, acariciándolo mientras buscaba a la Mortifago…, nada. Cambiando de posición, no sin antes deslizar su lengua por la manzana de adán del rubio, buscó del otro lado.

-Ella está allí, buscando algo o a alguien. No nos ha visto –murmuró con agitación al sentir las manos del chico en la parte baja de su espalda, acercándola más si es posible. –Se supone que fingimos… -alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Quién finge? Tu tía me dio la excusa perfecta para probar tus labios de nuevo –dijo apretando su agarre.

-Se fue… la muy perra se desapareció en la tienda del frente –dijo la castaña cortando esa conexión extraña que ellos mismos habían creado.

-Muy bien, debemos apresurarnos… nos están buscando –informó Draco tomando la mano de la castaña con fuerza para avanzar rápidamente por las calles de Londres. –Mientras más cerca de Potter mejor…

Caminaron hasta una pequeña posada donde él alquilo una habitación. El rubio le explicó lo peligroso que iba a ser todo eso y que ahora debían estar más preparados que nunca. Por ese motivo traía un arsenal de pociones y venenos en su bolso. También le dijo que mañana, muy temprano iniciarían su viaje hasta Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

Sé que se está bañando y sé que se encuentra al otro lado de la pared, pero aun así tengo miedo de esta soledad. No por mí, sino por ella. Tengo miedo de descuidarme y que todo este esfuerzo haya sido en vano. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Arriesgué la vida de mucha gente por salvarla. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño y me dejé caer en el marco. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en escuchar el suave murmullo del agua al caer en el suelo y en las paredes, aunque un poco amortiguado por el cuerpo de Hermione.

Puede que me crea loco y que piense que he cambiado. Tal vez tiene razón, pero después de todo lo que he escuchado esa madrugada ella debe entender que esto es por su bien. Lo único que me molesta de este plan es el estar escondiéndonos. A mis 15 años de edad aun debo mantenerme sin hacer magia porque si de algo estoy seguro es que tengo el rastreador de vuelta. Sin embargo, nadie sabe que yo estoy fuera del colegio y estoy más que seguro que el que me suplanta está sufriendo lo que yo debería sufrir ahora mismo. Pero mi prioridad es otra, así como lo es la de esa persona que me ayuda. Por semanas practiqué y me preparé para esto. Sé que ella no sabe, no tiene que saberlo aun porque si debo explicarle a Potter todo… es mejor hacerlo una sola vez.

-¿Qué haces allí, Draco? –La escuché murmurar muy cerca de mí.

-Nada sucede, tomaré mi turno en el baño –susurré con voz monótona y cansada, mucho más de lo que en verdad estaba. –Puedes ir descansando, no tardaré en acompañarte…

Y con esas últimas palabras cerré la puerta del baño. Prenda tras prenda adornaron la pulcra cerámica blanca y sin esperar nada, dejé correr el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo. Cualquier persona normal hubiera saltado o gritado ante el fuerte y drástico cambio de temperatura, pero yo no. No cuando me vi obligado a esto cuando aún era un bebé. El frio era parte de mi vida, lo único cálido y reconfortante eran los brazos de mi madre cuando me arrullaba. Negando bruscamente traté de olvidarme de todo eso, no era el momento para recuerdos felices. Tomé la esponja entre mis manos y comencé a tallar mi piel con fuerza, como si estuviese sucia, muy sucia. Solo cuando quedo roja y un ardor comenzó a recorrer mi piel disminuí la intensidad. Solo deseaba que todo fuera diferente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mi piel dolía como si miles de agujas se clavaran en ella. Traté de tomar lo más rápido como me era posible la toalla y sequé mi cuerpo o eso intente. Como pude me vestí e intente no reflejar ningún atisbo de dolor cuando ingresé a la habitación nuevamente. Con mucho esfuerzo me acosté y me cubrí con la sabana, ella no debía sufrir por mi estupidez, así que no la desperté para mendigar un poco de la gruesa capa de tela que me haría entrar en calor. El cansancio pudo más que mi necesidad de calor, lentamente fui cayendo en un sueño intranquilo donde había mucho dolor y nada de paz.

Aún era de día cuando desperté, un brazo rodeaba mi cintura y suaves rizos castaños cubrían mi hombro. Supe que no estaba frio y que el calor era bienvenido, al menos mi cuerpo no dolía más y me permití relajarme. Noté como su cuerpo estaba tenso y así supe que estaba despierta, pero no era el momento de hablar y ella lo sabía. Después de eso no pude dormir, llegar a Grimmauld Place era prioritario y hacerle saber a Potter que no estaban allí para perseguirles aún más. Solo cuando pude percibir el crepúsculo a la distancia me levanté, despertando en el proceso a Hermione.

-Tenemos ocho horas antes que el patrullaje en esta zona comience… tal vez piensen que fui lo suficientemente astuto para no lanzarme de noche en escoba y solo viajar de día. Típico pensamiento, pero debemos movernos a todas horas… esta vez un carro sería lo mejor –ella me miró sorprendida, al parecer lograba esa reacción en ella desde que la rescate. –Tú sabes más que yo en cosas de muggle, busquemos un transporte que nos lleve a ese lugar.

-Un taxi… sí, eso sería lo mejor –asintió mientras caminaba por la calle. –Pero, creo que debemos hacer una parada en algún supermercado… debemos cambiar nuestro aspecto.

No le permití seguir.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso, apenas estemos con Potter pondremos todo en marcha –ella asintió con poca convicción, pero no me importa. Yo solo quiero salir de aquí, estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar solo nos haría vulnerables. Llámenme loco o paranoico, pero en estos tiempos nada es seguro.

Después de conseguir un taxi y viajar en el por más de una hora, nos encontrábamos por fin en frente de la casa… bueno no exactamente.

-Estás seguro que es aquí… -preguntó ella insegura.

-Recuerda que tiene un hechizo… ahora cómo hacer que Potter nos vea es la verdadera interrogante –dije sin apartar la mirada del número once y trece.

-Fabuloso, seguro Harry confiará en nosotros y dirá: "Los estaba esperando chicos, adelante" –no pude evitar sonreír, ella siempre logra sacar lo poco bueno de mí, no importa cuál sea la situación. –No pongas esa cara, estoy hablando muy en serio.

-Lo sé –admití con descaro para luego fijar mi mirada en ese lugar que supuestamente debía estar allí. –Vamos Potter, aparece…

-Y si solo escribimos una pancarta y decimos que venimos en paz –arqueé una ceja ante su idea, solo ella podía pensar algo como eso.

-Y por qué no le decimos que queremos ser sus amigos y que olvide todos los años de insultos y que puede confiar en mí, Draco Malfoy, enemigo jurado…

-Ya, está bien, tienes razón. Es mala… -espetó antes de morder su labio inferior. –Es que no se me ocurre nada –sus labios formaron una mueca graciosa e inevitablemente comencé a reírme.

-¿Qué? –pregunté entre jadeos. –No puedo evitarlo, eres una tentación difícil de ignorar.

-¡Claro! Todo en mí te causa gracia, ¿eh? –Por su tono de voz supe que no estaba molesta.

-No todo, hermosa…

Bien, lo admito. Este no es un comportamiento normal en mí, pero me quiero aferrar a momentos como estos donde todo parece normal y no una locura de la cual todos intentamos huir y sobrevivir. Es mucha presión la que siento y por un minuto quiero olvidarme de todo.

-Idiota –murmuró esbozando una sonrisa y sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo que tanto extrañaba.

No le respondí, no hacía falta. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir su aliento dulce golpear mi rostro. El primer beso fue robado, en toda regla. Pero quiero que este sea diferente. Por primera vez quiero besar a una chica, no para impresionarla sino porque quiero disfrutar de su calidez y todo lo que ella pueda brindarme por medio de este. En el pasado tener a una chica a mi lado significaba demostrar lo hombre que era, a pesar de mi edad. Ese tipo de experiencias me enferman de tal forma que un par de meses atrás pensé que no disfrutaría de nuevo el contacto de otra persona. Hasta que ella apareció siendo una Rosier y no una Granger, demostrándome con su fortaleza que podía mantenerse en pía ante cualquier cosa.

Esta chica que solo la vi derrumbarse una sola vez después de haberse enterado que sus padres no eran lo que ella creía, que su mundo dio un giro y que debía adaptarse a nuevas normas para lograr moverse dentro de un nuevo estilo de vida. Sí, ella es diferente y no sé en qué momento dejé que conociera al verdadero Draco, a ese chico que siente miedos igual que cualquier otro y que tiene sentimientos. No la máscara fría y calculadora que todos los demás habían visto.

-¿Vas a besarme o tengo que hacerlo yo? –su voz fue tan suave, casi susurrante que por un momento no supe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Quieres que te bese? –Increíble, tenía miedo. Pero es obvio, todos estos años haciendo su vida miserable cada vez que se atravesaba por mi camino que… es lógico que piense eso.

Ella solo asintió con sus ojos aun cerrados. Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno que me sucede, termina antes de comenzar.

-¿Interrumpo? –Hermione se tensó en mis brazos mientras dejaba escapar un grito ahogado.

-Para nada Potter, esperábamos ansiosos tu llegada –mi tono de voz era fría y sardónica. –Ahora la pregunta es la siguiente… ¿Bajarás la varita, terminando de una buena vez con esto, o nos dejarás entrar y nos permitirás ayudarte?

-¿Por qué debería creer que quieres ayudarme? –Se mofó Potter, pero pude detectar duda en su voz.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que yo te haría daño alguna vez? ¿Acaso no fuimos amigos… acaso no fuimos hermanos? –La voz de Hermione tembló a causa de la emoción y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, acercarla más a mi cuerpo para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

-Mira Potter, -espeté con cansancio- aquí no estamos seguros. Hay una horda de Mortifagos tras nuestros traseros y tú, en serio, quieres pararte aquí y charlar de lo hermosa que es la vida…

-Nuestros traseros, ¿eh? –Murmuró ella divertida. –Sam caló hondo en ti, Draco.

-No es momento para bromear con algo como eso –espeté con ira fingida pero mi rostro decía otra cosa. –Ahora Potter, ¿nos invitas a entrar?

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Potter nos indicó que le siguiéramos.

* * *

><p>Harry esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta, confiar en la persona que le había hecho la vida imposible y, que para colmo, era un Mortifago. Ginny le observaba con curiosidad y algo de miedo. Es normal que se sienta así, él piensa que debe estar loco para haber hecho algo como eso, pero algo le decía que debía confiar en ellos.<p>

-Muy bien, hablen… -dijo el pelinegro con desdén antes de sentarse a un lado de Ginny


	18. La verdad solo nos acerca más

**Gryffindor nunca más**

**La verdad solo no****s acerca más…**

**Draco**

Me gustaría decir que estoy cómodo y que solo estoy compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla con un amigo, o en su defecto un té. Gruñí internamente para apartar la estúpida fantasía, ¿por qué me estoy engañando? Estoy sentado en un sillón mugriento y lleno de moho, bajo el escrutinio de dos personas que pueden ser mis enemigos. A mi lado está Hermione, una chica que es considerada enemiga de ellos y que un tiempo atrás fue su amiga. Esto era simplemente ameno.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? –Lanzó la pregunta con ira. –Tienes que decirnos todo si quieres que cooperemos contigo.

Vi como Hermione formaba una mueca de desagrado ante su tono, la verdad es que no nos lo estaba haciendo más llevadero.

-No creas que la estamos pasando de maravilla aquí, Potter –me mofé con altanería. Era difícil de resistirme. –La pasada noche buena, -interrumpí lo que sea que iba a decir- mientras la cena en casa de los Rosier se encontraba en su mejor momento, la escoria mestiza apareció en los jardines. He de admitir que no fue agradable, dolió como el infierno, aun me dan escalofríos de recordar cómo me escocia la marca…

-¿Tenemos que escuchar eso? –Preguntó Ginny mortificada. –No lo veo relevante.

-¡Oh, Ginny! Lo es… -respondió Hermione de forma estoica.

Ignorando por completo la intervención innecesaria de la novia de Potter, proseguí.

-Está demás decir que me desmaye y te aseguro que no es algo de lo que este verdaderamente orgulloso. A resumidas cuentas, me desperté adolorido y muy molesto en mi antigua habitación… dos malditos días después de que me sacaran de la casa de los Rosier –dejé escapar todo tan rápido que estoy seguro de haber dejado a todos sorprendidos.

-Aquí es donde entro yo… -intervino ella con las mejillas incendiadas. –A penas él se lo llevo con ese grupo de estúpidos cabezas de troll, juro que no supe que hacer. Me senté en el piso un rato mientras algunos invitados se iban, mi hermano ayudaba con la limpieza de escombros y mi madre intentaba tranquilizarme –por unos momentos ella guardó silencio y me observó con cierta timidez. –No sé en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuándo corrí hacia la chimenea y grite "Mansión Malfoy" antes que las llamas verdes me consumieran. Lo único seguro era que quería a mi hermana, mi padre, a tu madre y a ti con vida –ella se giró para encarar por unos segundos a Potter-. Llámame estúpida, Harry, pero mis seres amados son lo único que me importa en este momento.

Creo que no fui el único sorprendido. Weasley estaba, ciertamente, horrorizada.

-Yo… -me vi en la necesidad de aclarar mi garganta ya que mi voz estaba pastosa a causa de la última revelación. –Antes de volver a Hogwarts contacte a Snape… él me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. La mayor de los Rosier estaba encerrada en las mazmorras –me reprendí cuando me estremecí. Yo conocía muy bien ese lugar. –Él me dijo lo que pretendían, convertirla en uno de ellos…

-¿No querrás decir nosotros? –gruñó Potter por lo bajo.

-No, yo fui obligado y…

-¿Pretendes que crea eso, Malfoy? Él realmente lo cree así –se mofó antes de dedicarme una mirada fría.

Lo ignoré.

-Para cuando regresaba Draco Malfoy a Hogwarts, nadie sospecharía de él –culminé con voz sombría.

-¿Por qué hablas de ti como tercera persona? –Preguntó Weasley sorprendida. –Reconozco que estabas extraño y que estabas convenientemente alejado de los problemas…

-¡Oh por Dios! –Chilló Hermione de pronto y al mismo tiempo tomaba mi rostro con sus manos. –Narcisa… -siseo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fue una excelente jugada la que hiciste ese día… -murmuré con una sonrisa que no llegaba a mis ojos. –Juramento increbantable, si me hace daño él muere.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? –Preguntó con su rostro lleno de angustia. –Por Dios, Draco, qué tan difícil fue esto… -no era una pregunta, lo sabía bien.

-Nada que una buena dotación de mis cabellos no pueda arreglar –dije sin emoción alguna. –Tendrá tanto que no tendrá que preocuparse por nada, solo de tomarla, por al menos un par de años…

-¿Quieres decir que tu no fuiste a Hogwarts?

Quería responderle de la forma que siempre la había tratado, pero no creo que eso sea conveniente. Ninguno puede hacer magia y no es el momento para las heridas por golpes. Llámenme paranoico, pero no me entregaré en bandeja de plata después de haber luchado tanto por esta locura.

-No, no era yo –escupí con ira renovada. –Si prestaran atención más a menudo en mi forma de actuar y en mi caminar lo notarían. Aunque mi madre es perfecta imitando a personas, siempre le ha costado hacerse pasar por mí –expliqué sin muchos ánimos. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie, no quería encontrarme con la burla. –Por dos semanas enteras me hice pasar por mi madre, gracias a Merlín ese bastardo no toca a mi madre nunca más; no creo soportar besar a ese imbécil.

A diferencia de todos, solo Hermione consiguió gracia en lo que estaba diciendo y comenzó a reír. –Asqueroso, Draco, no quería esa imagen en mi cerebro.

-No comprendo…

-Está hablando de su padre –intervino antes que culminara.

La cara de horror de Potter era única.

-La mañana que saqué a Hermione de la mazmorra, estuve presente en una reunión. Solo que no era Draco Malfoy en ese momento, era Severus Snape –mi atención quedó perdida por unos segundos en una mota de polvo que danzaba sin sentido alguno. –No fue fácil… ser tan frio como él no es lo mío. Pero pude escuchar todo lo que iban a hacer, cuando atacarían y a quien matarían. Yo tenía que buscar a Hermione para traerla ante él, convertirla con un Mortifago y que ella matara a su familia como acto de fe.

-Muy conveniente, no sería él quien los dañara y así se libraba del juramento –mis ojos se alzaron con sorpresa cuando Potter intervino.

-Sí, así es –secundé incómodo, luego me encogí de hombros. –Estoy seguro que cuando descubrieron que Snape estaba inconsciente en su despacho ellos caerían en cuenta que alguien más la sacó. Me tranquiliza saber que saliste de ese lugar, Potter, tu muerte no sería bien recibida por algunos y eso solo los llevaría a una muerte segura…

La sala se quedó en completo silencio.

-La venganza es la peor arma que tenemos y, aunque deteste admitirlo, la magia no está de nuestro lado por ser unos simples pubertos –sé que tengo razón, pero no sé porque me importa tanto que ella comprenda, el resto puede irse a la mierda.

-En eso tienes razón, nada ganamos con vengarnos y fue un movimiento peligroso, Draco –dijo ella con la vista perdida en algún punto de la sala. –Tenemos que descansar…

-Sabrán que aun no confiamos en ustedes, ¿no? –Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de sonreír.

-No seas estúpido, Harry. Nosotros tampoco confiamos en ustedes –ella hizo una mueca graciosa antes de seguir. –Pero no tienes opción, así como nosotros no la tenemos. Tú perdiste el contacto de tus amigos y tu nueva familia, yo ni siquiera sé si la mía está viva… alégrate, algunos somos más desgraciados que tú.

Rencor, mucho rencor destilaban sus palabras y había algo más, preocupación.

-No comiencen a pelear… yo también estoy cansada y hambrienta –dijo con amargura en su voz. –Ustedes pueden dormir en el segundo piso, primera habitación… no es como el lujo que acostumbran, pero pasa… -la pelirroja me sorprendía cada vez más.

-Muy bien –susurró Hermione con evidente cansancio antes de dejar pan y fruta en la mesa de madera que, en su tiempo, debió ser una mesa de té. –Pueden tomarlo, yo estoy fuera de mí hoy mismo. –Ella tomó mi mano y me arrastró, sutilmente, hacia el segundo piso-. Es hora de descansar, Draco, es hora…

* * *

><p>No era justo, pensaba la castaña mientras subía las escaleras en silencio. ¿Quién se creía Harry para señalarles o juzgarles? Esta vida, en definitiva, no la habían elegido ninguno de los dos. Menos Draco que solo accedió a ser un mortifago por su madre. ¡Dios! Que ciega había estado. Cuatro años completo odiando a una máscara, solo eso. De cierto modo ella estaba arrepentida, pero él tampoco fue un santo con la castaña. Muchas veces se comportó como un completo patán y algunas veces… en realidad todo el tiempo era desagradable, pero todo cambió.<p>

La castaña se detuvo al frente de la habitación, giró su cabeza solo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ella podía ver cuán cansado estaba y a la vez angustiando, aunque no tenía por qué estarlo. Por al menos esa noche, estaban a salvo y eso era lo importante, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione. Cuando abrió la puerta, solo encontraron oscuridad y polvo. Ciertamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero podían estar tranquilos al menos esa noche. Mientras la castaña caminaba por la habitación, Draco buscaba asegurar la puerta. Para ella era obvio que no confiaba en Harry Potter y le dolía admitir que Hermione tampoco.

-Descansemos… -su voz salió más ronca de lo que pretendía.

Él solo asintió sin mirarle a los ojos.

La castaña le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Dos camas matrimoniales, de un lado había una puerta que dedujo era el baño, al otro lado se exhibía un ropero antiguo, grande y color caoba. Decir que el lugar estaba de miedo era poco. Solo la luz de la calle iluminaba la habitación y no era mucho. Con un mohín en sus labios, Hermione se giró para enfrentar al rubio.

-Supongo que dormirás en la que desees –él no le respondió. Solo se limitó a echarse, literalmente, en una de las camas. "_Creo que allí está tu respuesta"._

Lentamente ella se dejó caer en la otra cama. El colchón mullido no le traía ningún descanso, ni siquiera le parecía tan cómodo como se veía. De pronto, todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas le golpearon con fuerza. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus manos cubrieron sus labios para acallar cualquier sollozo descontrolado. No quería llamar la atención, ella no era tan fuerte como todos creían. Entre temblores y sollozos ahogados por su mano y por la almohada, la castaña comenzó a caer en un sueño intranquilo.

Un sueño donde sus antiguos padres, los Granger, robaban a un bebé indefenso y la tomaban como suya. Le criaban e intentaban hacerle encajar en un lugar al cual no pertenecía. Sueños donde había una mujer que tarareaba una suave tonada para hacerle dormir. De pronto, todo cambiaba y aparecían unos ojos grises como el acero, fríos y sin emoción alguna, que amenazaban todo en ella; Hermione comenzó a agitarse, ajena a todo menos a ese vivido sueño. Por un lado, esos ojos le recordaban a un chico mimado que quería hacerle sufrir y por el otro lado, sabía que le pertenecían al joven adolescente que le había robado su confianza, sus ilusiones y su corazón. Se detuvo, ella no quiso huir más, entonces, decidió acercársele solo para que el escenario. Todos allí reían y se mofaban de algo o alguien ubicado en el centro del lugar. Mientras se acercaba, Hermione podía sentir su garganta seca y sus latidos apresurados. Nada de eso era bueno.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios al ver el objeto de burla. Draco Malfoy yacía muerto, con sus ojos abiertos y su mirada vacía de emociones. Su vida había sido arrancada y nadie se preocupaba por ello…

-Hey, despierta –murmuró una voz a la distancia. –Hermione, aquí estoy. Perfectamente bien, no he muerto.

Con un jadeo y sollozo entrecortado, la castaña enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco. Tenía que sentirlo cerca, saber que era real. Apartándose repentinamente, ella buscó su mirada con la suya. Había tantos sentimientos no expresados en Draco que quiso llorar, el amor y preocupación eran unos de ellos. Con un suspiro entrecortado, ella mando al demonio su pasado; todo el rencor que había sentido y el dolor, sobre todo el dolor. Acunando su rostro entre sus manos, ella acortó la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó.

El rubio jadeó ante ese sentimiento fuerte que calentaba su pecho y todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez, ella quería besarlo. No fue una treta, no era necesidad ni mucho menos. Era que, como él, Hermione Rosier no podía ocultar más eso que sentían. Cuando sus lenguas se deslizaron en un vaivén suave y tormentoso. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la castaña al sentir los dedos del rubio rozar, delicadamente, su cuello. Definitivamente era el cielo.

-Me gustas… mucho –murmuró Hermione al romper el beso. –Ya no eres el cabeza de troll que conocí, ahora eres mi Draco.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fruncir el ceño como si algo le doliese, pero ella sabía que no había dolor. La sonrisa en sus labios se lo decía.

-Creo que puedo albergar a dos personas en mi corazón como las más importantes de mi vida –murmuró sonriente, pero fue algo de pocos segundos antes de agregar-, será peligroso. Pero te juro que trataré de protegerte.

-Sé que no es seguro… también sé que todo esto es nuevo y que veremos cómo se va desenvolviendo todo esto –admitió la castaña seriamente antes de suavizar su mirada. –Me gusta lo que está pasando. Eres mi esperanza…

-Tu mi luz en esta maldita oscuridad –asintió antes de besarle de nuevo.

_Una semana después…_

Una rubia caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del supermercado. Comida y otras cosas que eran necesarias estaban en su cesta. Tropezó con varias personas antes de llegar a la caja registradora para pagar. Con nerviosismo buscó su chequera, pero no lo encontraba. La cajera le brindó una mirada molesta antes de llamar al gerente.

-Esta mujer ha estado obstruyendo el paso de los clientes que quieren pagar. Solo está aquí para hacernos perder el tiempo –refunfuñó molesta la cajera.

-Disculpa la tardanza, querida –la voz gruesa de un hombre llamó la atención. Era alto y moreno, con una hermosa contextura. –Olvidaste la chequera en el coche…

-Gracias al cielo estás aquí, necesito pagar ya he causado muchas molestia –las mejillas inflamadas de la rubia demostraban su perturbación y vergüenza.

Minutos más tarde, ambos cargaban bolsas de papel en sus brazos. Tomaron un taxi que luego se detuvo en el número trece de Grimmauld Place. Pagaron y luego desaparecieron sin perturbar siquiera a los vecinos del 12 y 13.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Llamaron la atención…?

-No seas quejica, Potter… -la voz gruesa volvió resonar en la pequeña habitación. –Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para un mes al menos. Ahora si nos disculpas, falta poco para que esta poción se acabe y dolerá como el infierno cambiar.

Ginny los vio desaparecer antes de dejar escapar una risita. –Tienes que admitir que no es sutil con sus frases –decía mientras movía la cabeza de forma graciosa.

-Sí, pero aun no podemos confiar en ellos –Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-Estoy cansada de pelear –murmuró. –Allá arriba está una chica que aun quiero como a una hermana. Sé que no podemos confiar, pero podemos llevar la fiesta en paz y tratar de conocer a estas personas porque creo que tú y yo nos perdimos muchos de Hermione.

-No lo sé –susurró Harry abrazándole. –Pero podemos intentarlo.

Ginny asintió dejando escapar un suspiro complacido. Tal vez no podían ser amigos otra vez y mucho menos existiría confianza entre ellos, pero lo intentarían.


	19. Punto muerto

_**Sper complicada y siento la tardanza, espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gryffindor ****nunca más **_

_**Punto muerto** _

_**Ron** _

Lo aceptó, no estoy en mi mejor momento. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo meses sin saber que es un baño, una buena cama y comida decente. En cambio, me he arrastrado por algunas migajas de pan, solo para regalar gran parte de esa miseria con otra persona, mi compañera de celda. Hace meses que estoy atrapado en esta mazmorra húmeda y maloliente. No sé nada de mis padres y mucho menos de mis hermanos o amigos. Estoy incomunicado y enfermo de este trato, pero es lo menos que puedo obtener al ser un "traidor a la sangre". En serio, ¿qué demonios le sucede a esta gente? ¿Cómo pudieron cegarse tanto con algo tan…, absurdo?

-Seis meses –gruñó la pequeña pelinegra sin mirarme. -¡Increíble! ¿Cuánto tiempo pretenden mantenernos aquí, Ron?

Esbocé una sonrisa que no alcanzaban mis ojos antes de encogerme de hombros. Increíble era el saber que esa chica me odia y que por la situación tenga que tolerarme. Yo, definitivamente, no la odio más. Es imposible seguir con esa actitud y esos sentimientos cuando, la verdad, ella no es lo que yo esperaba.

Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts y comencé a molestarla, nunca imaginé que semanas después nos encontraríamos hundidos y sin salida alguna.

_"Hogwarts -6 meses antes-_

_Escuchaba la perorata de__Seamus__sobre lo aburrida que eran las clases con__Snape__camino al comedor. No le prestaba mucha atención porque aun pensaba en lo sucedido esa mañana. Como una niñita de primer año pudo avergonzarme en frente de todo el colegio. Hace tres semanas intenté burlarme de ella y de Hermione, y a partir de ese momento esa chiquilla no me ha dejado ni respirar. No es que yo pretendiera acosarla a cada rato, pero ella parecía estar siempre a la defensiva, aunque no le prestara atención. _

_-Seamos honestos,__Snape__solo está aquí para hacernos la vida imposible –dijo a grito antes de sentarse en la mesa y mordisquear parte de su torta de carne. _

_-Quita esa cara amigo –Harry llamó mi atención. -Al menos tu cabello no está lleno de esa baba rosa y roja que te lanzó esta mañana__Rosier__…_

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, no tengo idea de que le hice ya que ni la miro –gruñí exasperado._

_-Le hiciste. Recuerdo que la humillaste un par de veces –me regresó Harry y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar mis ojos y callar. Tenía razón, pero yo no le iba a decir eso. No después de ser tan testarudo con respecto a ella. Como diría mi madre, nunca termino de aprender. –Tengo días sin molestarle, además estaba con una chica en… -intenté decir en una vasta diatriba sin sentido._

_-Es lo peor, herir el orgullo de un hombre –murmuró__Ginny__con falsa indignación, como si de verdad lo sintiera por mí. –Cálmate, la niña te declaró la guerra y por obvias razones. Mira que rebajarte a su nivel, tienes quince años Ronald, das vergüenza. La niña es mejor que tú en encantamientos, nunca había visto a alguien…_

_-La niña__Rosier__es mejor que él en todo –inquirió Luna con desdén. –No la quiero insultar, ella no es mejor en todo. En ser idiota, tú, le ganas –me giré arto de escuchar las palabras sin sentidos de la lunática. Bueno… eso era algo que nunca iba a admitir, pero era un idiota. En estos momentos me sentía como tal. Pero, ¿es que esa niña no se cansaría de echarme en cara que le di la espalda a mi mejor a amiga, a la chica de quien estuve enamorado más de cuatro años? _

_Dejando escapar un suspiro, cansado de tanto desprecio sin sentido de parte de Luna. Tomé un par de manzanas, las escondí en mi capa antes de salir lo más rápido que pude de allí. Caminé hacia los jardines, al lugar donde escapaba de todo y de todos. Me encogí de hombros al pensar porque me comportaba de esa forma y siempre llego a la misma conclusión. No es fácil ser el menor de cuatro hermanos. No es fácil comportarse de forma correcta cuando lo que se quiere es llamar la atención, algo que nunca lograba para ser sincero conmigo mismo. ¡Caray! ¡Que día… no, que semana! _

_Cuando llegué a la colina, me deslicé sin ser visto por la parte más solitaria de los jardines de Hogwarts. El campo de sauces llorones. ¡Que no daría mi hermana por verme en estos momentos! Material seguro para chantaje. Es solo que…, estar aquí me trae tanta paz y definitivamente puedo dejar caer todos los muros que he levantado. Es fácil, para el resto del mundo y para mí, pensar que soy un niño quejica, troglodita y de escasos conocimientos. Esa era una pantalla fácil de mantener. Por lo menos así, nadie se enfocaba tanto en él como para tomarle mucho en cuenta. _

_Caminé un rato hasta llegar al árbol más grande del campo. Era algo largo y sus hojas casi rosadas, caían libremente formando una cortina que me aislaba._

_-No estás metido en el cuerpo equivocado, ¿no? –La voz de Oriana resonó por todo el lugar. Hasta podía escuchar el eco ir y venir con más fuerza. Apreté mis labios hasta transformarlos en una delgada línea antes de girarme y mirarla. _

_-¿Qué? ¿También aquí me vas a molestar, niñita? –Le piqué con lo de "niñita", creo que lo odia y eso me impulsa más a molestarle. Su rostro perdió todo atisbo de sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos._

_-Te molestaré donde sea y cuando quiera,__Weasley__–tanto odio en tan solo una palabra. –Te lo dejaré claro –murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a mí-, yo no te he hecho nada. Ni siquiera he conjurado un hechizo maestro en ti, solo bobadas. Y alégrate por eso._

_¿Es que acaso podía más? No quiero imaginar lo que los__Rosier__le enseñaron a sus hijos cuando apenas eran unos niños._

_-Tú ni siquiera estabas en mi radar, ni cuando peleaste con mi hermana porque, seamos claros –se encogió de hombros antes de seguir-, tus problemas con__Evy__son tus problemas. No tengo porque inmiscuirme o ser una astilla incrustada en el trasero de ambos, eso sería incómodo._

_Dejé escapar una carcajada._

_-¿Sabe tu familia lo locuaz y refinada que eres? –Pregunté sin dejar de reír. No sé porque pensé alguna vez que esa niña era prepotente y mimada._

_-¿Sabe la tuya que eres pura pantalla? No me busques, Ronald, que once solo es un número que marca mi edad cronológica –indicó alzando una ceja. _

_Debo admitir que no le comprendí, pero lo dejé pasar y me enfoqué en lo que de verdad importa. Hermione._

_-Quiero preguntarte algo… -su cabello negro se deslizó por su hombro lentamente al mover su cabeza con curiosidad y cautela. -¿Por qué ella no trato de explicarnos nada? Ni siquiera sabemos porque el cambio de apellido tan repentino…_

_-Es obvio… -interrumpió. –Ustedes nunca le dieron la oportunidad de explicarles como Jane, la que creía que era su madre, la robó cuando solo era una nena. No le diste la oportunidad de expresar sus miedos, sus inseguridades. Solo arremetieron con ella como si fuera otra enemiga más de quien cuidarse –sus palabras eran venenosas y dolorosas porque sabía que tenía razón. –No hiciste nada más que señalarle y tacharle, Ronald. No te extrañé su comportamiento –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga-, si hasta fuiste capaz de atacarme en la primera semana… a veces puedes ser más idiota de lo que quieres aparentar. _

_Algo dentro de mí se quebró. Nadie tiene derecho de echarme nada en cara, ni siquiera ella. _

_-¿Qué puedes tu saber de eso? Nunca has vivido bajo la sombra de nadie, ni cuidándote las espaldas –dije enfurecido. –Con toda esa vida llena de lujos y privilegios, ¿qué sabes tú de miedos y precauciones? Entonces, de la noche a la mañana aparece ella y nos da la espalda. Es amiga de nuestros enemigos y por si fuera poco, pide cambio de casa. ¿Qué querías que pensara?_

_Su rostro se manchó de ira y sus mejillas se enrojecieron más de lo que creí posible._

_-Que saques tu cabeza de donde sea que la tienes metida, animal –gritó tan fuerte que los sauces comenzaron a gemir débilmente. Una pequeña ventaja o desventaja del mundo mágico. -¿No te apena que yo sea la que te diga eso? Abre los ojos, despierta de una buena vez. Todos tenemos problemas, unos más que otros, pero los tenemos. ¿Soy rica? Sí, lo soy. ¿Eso me hizo la vida más fácil? En algunos casos sí. ¿Me dio seguridad? Claro que no. Por favor, la mitad de mi familia son adeptos del señor oscuro, mis padres lo fueron y ya no más. No me enorgullecen, pero tampoco bajaré la cabeza porque tú y una bola de imbéciles así lo quiera._

_-Muy bonito, Oriana, inspirador en verdad –vi como el rostro de ella se quedaba pálido, lucia casi enfermo._

_-Ay no… -murmuró Oriana sujetando mi túnica con fuerza. –Esto no es bueno…"_

-¿Me estás escuchando? -gritó ella sacándome abruptamente de mis recuerdos

-Sí, seis no es un buen numero, ¿uh? –murmuré aun acostado en el suelo. –Quisiera salir de esta pocilga…

-Somos dos… -dejamos de hablar por el sonido de unos pasos. –Descerebrada a las tres…

Sobrenombre oficial para una de sus tías, todas y cada una más loca que la otra. Pero esta vez no nos visitó a nosotros, en cambio, entró a la celda siguiente.

-Si pudiera hacer magia insonorizara este lugar –murmuró Oriana acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Es repugnante lo que hace con ese chico –susurré, por cómo me sentía sabía que estaba pálido.

Gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, haciendo eco es las paredes y parecía intensificarse en las celdas. Sobre todo en la nuestra. Después de dos horas de tortura, Aris se detuvo para mirarnos. Esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró: -No saben cuánto deseo tocarles y hacerles pagar por traidores. –Sus labios formaron un mohín desagradable, pretendía ser tierna-. Pero creo que el peor castigo es saber lo que pronto será su final.

Me tensé solamente, no quise demostrar nada más.

-Tienes dos opciones, sobrina –los ojos de Aris brillaron de felicidad. –Te entregas a los mortifagos y tendrás un bonito puesto como su esclava. Cada vez que quiera y como lo quieran…, o ustedes nos dan un bonito espectáculo –todo el color se fue de nuestros rostros-, pero para eso falta mucho. No se preocupen…

Su risa resonó por todo el lugar. ¿Es que acaso esa gente estaba loca? Miré a Oriana que no se había movido y supe que estaba horrorizada. No puedo creer que eso es lo quieran para nosotros…, bueno, si puedo creerlo. Si eso nos hace daño…

-No puedo… -dejó escapar suavemente. –No quiero, primero muerta antes que entregarme a ellos o a ti.

No pude evitar sentir dolor ante sus palabras y eso sacó lo mejor de mí.

-No te preocupes, no es la mejor noticia que me han dado –espeté molesto. -¿Te has visto? Me das tanto asco como yo te doy a ti, Oriana Rosier.

Dicho eso, me alejé hasta parte más oscura del lugar. No iba a permitir que siguieran sus humillaciones, estaba cansado de eso y sobre todo de ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>_

_**6 meses después**_

Harry observaba a los dos inquilinos más extraños que habitaban con Ginny y él desde unos meses atrás. Seis para ser exactos. Al principio fue difícil, mucho si toman en cuenta que ninguno de ellos se dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, su novia y su ex mejor amiga han fortalecido esos lazos que él creía completamente destruidos. Y Harry… le costaba admitir que con el pasar del tiempo sus relaciones con el rubio habían mejorado.

-Aun no me explico cómo pudiste tener notas tan bajas en pociones –decía la castaña mientras observaba el trabajo de Malfoy. – ¡Eres un maldito genio!

-Es mejor pasar desapercibido –murmuró el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo. –Mi madre siempre me decía… "_Nunca le muestres a tus enemigos tus habilidades, y a tus amigos tampoco"_. Un consejo sabio de una mujer sabía y pretendo seguirlo…

-Narcisa es todo un misterio, al menos para mí –dijo Hermione enfocando su mirada en el techo manchado y mohoso. –Podrá ser amiga de mi madre, pero no puedo…

-Para ella también fue difícil –admitió encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero lo fue más para mí que para ella. Todos esos años viéndote como la sangre sucia y ese odio que ambos infundamos; tu por el amor y lealtad por tu casa, y yo por mi crianza. No es fácil.

-Claro que no –secundo ensimismada en pensamientos. –A veces trato de imaginarme… ¿Qué sería de mí si no me hubieran secuestrado?

Draco iba a responderle cuando escucharon una pregunta que les hizo callar.

-¿Secuestrada? –Ginny estaba horrorizada y Harry también.

Por un largo rato solo los escuchó hablar, pero jamás la había oído hablar de un secuestro.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter –espetó el rubio apartando, por un segundo, su mirada de la poción. –Ella no te debe explicaciones, tú no quisiste escucharla al principio…

-Está bien, Draco –Hermione le calló antes de formarse la pelea, que estaba segura iniciaría pocos minutos más tarde. –No me molesta que pregunté, puede que eso aclare muchas cosas y por primera vez saque su cabeza del lugar sucio y oscuro donde la metió.

Para el rubio era más que claro que se refería a Potter. Con cada palabra, Hermione dejaba sacar ese lado nuevo, audaz y algo locuaz que, años atrás, nunca se hubiera atrevido a expresar.

-Como escuchaste, me secuestraron cuando era una bebita –dijo con una sonrisa vaga y sin emociones plantada en su rostro. –Jane Granger acababa de tener una perdida y yo fui solo un afortunado giro de hechos en su vida. Un bebé por otro bebé.

La sala quedó sumida en silencio.

-Y lo peor es, que cuando intente ir por ustedes me dieron la espalda –la castaña los observaba con molestia, sobre todo herida. –Ahora, si me permiten…

Tres pares de ojos la vieron desaparecer por las escaleras y luego escuchar un portazo fuerte y claro, indicando que no quería ser molestada. Draco centró su atención a la poción que estaba totalmente arruinada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Así no se podía concentrar, no cuando ella estaba sufriendo y la causa eran sus amigos… otra vez. Apagó la hornilla y limpió, meticulosamente, todo rastro de poción nociva y no nociva. Casi nadie se daba cuenta lo importante que era deshacerse de todo eso. No solo era por la vida de las personas, cada poción deja un rastro del mago o bruja que la creo.

-Malfoy…

-Bueno, Potter, ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué la recibí con los brazos abiertos? –Espetó con desdén. –No podía conciliar la idea de que Granger no era lo que creía y que en realidad era una Rosier. No solo eso, Potter, la niña era fue un dolor de culo desde el inicio y para completar este hermoso cuadro, me mataba verla sufrir por unos idiotas que ni siquiera le prestaron la debida atención.

-Pero no imaginamos…

-Se hombre Potter, excúsate si quieres, pero no defiendas al cobarde de Weasley cuando no está aquí –dicho eso, Draco se levantó y tomó una poción de su maletín improvisado de pociones. Se acercó a la puerta y, sin decir palabra alguna, se fue.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Harry sintió el dolor punzante de la mano de Ginny impactando en su hombro.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Síguelo, no lo dejes solo que yo me encargo de Herms –el pelinegro asintió aun pasando su mano por el lugar del impacto antes de salir.

Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de subir las escaleras y pararse en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de Hermione. Lo admitía, fue una perra con todas sus letras al dejar de lado a su amiga, pero nadie podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Menos ella, eso lo hizo más creíble. ¡Por Merlín! Jamás en su sano juicio le había tomado la palabra al bocazas de su hermano hasta ahora.

-Hermione, ¿puedo pasar? –nada, ningún sonido. No es que fuera injusta, se merecía el silencio de su parte. Pero si quería arreglar las cosas con ella, el pasado debía ser superado. –Bueno, quieras o no, pasaré… -advirtió antes de abrir la puerta.

Ella estaba allí, de pie junto a la ventana. Su cabello suelto y alborotado con sus rulos salvajes. Observando algo con intensidad. Ginny veía su rostro serio y se preocupó, ¿Qué veía con tanta intensidad su amiga?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ellos están aquí y me preocupa. Es más temprano de lo normal –murmuró sería, preocupada. –Harry y Draco salieron un minuto antes de su llegada, eso no es bueno.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que nada les pasará –murmuró la pelirroja poco convencida.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

-Maldición, Potter -gruñí antes de ocultarnos detrás de un jardín. -¿Por qué rayos me seguiste?

-No te queríamos dejar solo. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que iba a aparecer una horda de tus amigos frente a mi casa? –Con solo mirarlo palideció. Estoy seguro que si mirada matara, el chico ya estaría muerto.

Maldije internamente cuando la marca comenzó a arder. No podía ignorarle por más tiempo, no cuando mi madre estaba en peligro.

-Toma solo la mitad, Potter y espérame en la casa –murmuré antes de tomar mi varita. –Volveré antes del amanecer, es hora de averiguar que está sucediendo de una vez por todas.

Pero antes debía avisarle a mi madre. No la expondría jamás. Sin decir palabra alguna un haz de luz salió de mi varita hacia la nada. Luego murmuré un conjuro que me sabía de memoria y cambiaría mi apariencia desgarbada y descuidada a una recia e impotente. Una última mirada a Potter y me desvanecí, mi madre me mataría si supiera que poseo el doblón del abuelo, pero es una ventaja muy grande escapar cuando así lo desee.

Todo el lugar a mi alrededor cambió, las bellas y coloridas jardineras de las residencias fueron reemplazadas por verjas muertas y tierra estéril. Mis labios formaron una mueca de asco antes emprender camino hacia "el cuartel", mi casa.


	20. Para que esperar

** _Bueno este es un capitulo corto... estoy algo complicada con un millares de cosas, pero la principal y que me tiene feliz es que voy a ser mamá y por eso mi tardanza. Vivo durmiendo y con malestares :) trataré de entregarles el proximo cap pronto_**

**_Besos_**

**Gryffindor nunca más **

**Para que esperar **

Draco estaba imperturbable mientras cruzaba de forma altiva el umbral de lo que alguna vez fue su casa. No le importó las miradas y comentarios despectivos por parte de muchos de los mortios, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta la mirada llena de preocupación de su padre o la ira escondida de su profesor, Snape. Sin ni siquiera preocuparse, el rubio apoyó sutilmente su hombro a la pared antes de fijar su mirada en su padre.

-Muy bien, hermano, has vuelto con nosotros –indicó uno de los mortios, algo feliz para su gusto. -¿Qué noticias nos tienes?

-A ti no te debo explicaciones, Goyle. Limítate a esperar a nuestro señor para escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga que decir –dijo Draco con socarronería. –Además, estoy aquí porque no aguantaba más esta maldita sensación-, nadie más dijo nada más, ni siquiera su padre se atrevió a acercársele, lo cual era bastante deprimente. Observar como una persona que admiró cuando niño, apenas podía mantenerse firme sin derrumbarse a causa del miedo. De pronto, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, Voldemort hacia su entrada acompañado de su serpiente, Nagini.

-Bien hecho, muchacho –lo felicitó la persona que menos esperaba le hablase esa noche. "Menuda suerte la mía", pensó Draco mientras el señor tenebroso se acercaba a él a paso firme y con una sonrisa afilada en su rostro viperino. –Sé que estás molesto por la pérdida de tu amiguita Rosier, pero pronto aprenderás que el amor nos hace débiles.

El rubio estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando las manos frías de esa cosa se posaron en sus hombros.

-Esto, mis queridos hermanos, es el futuro –comenzó su discurso lleno de incoherencias y que tanto amaban los mortios. –Pronto se unirán a nuestras filas sangre nueva. Es necesario que maduren un poco más, jóvenes e inexpertos no nos convienen. Por eso, Draco Malfoy, tú los ayudarás y prepararas a Parkinson y al último Rosier que no se nos ha revelado.

Draco formó una mueca de desprecio, no hacia el apellido antes mencionado, si no a la locura que acaba de decir Voldemort.

-El joven Sam Rosier, aún está dolido con la desaparición de sus hermanas –indicó con elocuencia-, es comprensible. Pero deberá entender que allí se encuentra la salvación de su hermana menor. Dile que si acepta y se nos une, la calidad de vida de su hermanita mejorará…

-Así que niña está aquí –murmuró con aburrimiento. –No me interesa.

Las risas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar.

-¿Ves, Lucius? Tu hijo es frio y saca a flote ese carácter que tú no tienes –gritó con sorna Bellatrix desde alguna parte del salón.

-Está bien, lo haré –dijo acercándose lentamente a su padre. -¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Dormida… -respondió rápidamente sin encararlo. –Ha estado muy cansada y pidió que no la molestaran –"Mentira, padre. ¿Por qué no me dices que ella ha desaparecido y que todo esto es una farsa para convencerme de ayudar?", los labios del rubio se levantaron formando una sonrisa sínica.

-Mi señor, tengo noticias –el rubio se tensó. –Tenemos las posibles ubicaciones de los traidores.

Eso no era interesante para Draco o al menos eso aparentaba al pasearse por toda la sala. Sin llamar mucho la atención, bajó las escaleras que iban hacia las mazmorras. Sin saludar, cruzó un mar de seguridad que lo observaba atentamente. El lugar olía peor de lo que recordaba. Muchos castigos impuestos por su padre se llevaron a cabo allí, el lugar era frío y húmedo, y olía fuertemente a moho, pero eso era repugnante. Como si fuera una mezcla de sangre podrida, orina y heces.

-¿Draco? –El rubio dio un respingo cuando las manos de una persona tomaron con fuerza su túnica. -¿Eres tú? ¡Oh, Dios! Sácanos de aquí, ayúdanos –él fingió que no le importaba y arrebató la túnica de la chica que conocía bien, bastante bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has cometido traición en contra de nuestro señor? –Preguntó con un asco que realmente no sentía. –Yo sabía que tu familia era estúpida, pero nunca imaginé cuanto Rosier.

Los ojos de Oriana se abrieron como platos y comenzó a negar con fuerza, ese no era el Draco que ella conocía. Se le hacía increíble que ese chico que estaba parado allí, pulcro y altivo, fuera la misma persona que tanto quiso.

-¿Qué te paso? –Su voz denotaba dolor, mucho dolor.

-Yo estoy mejor que nunca y escúchame bien –su voz bajo tanto que a Oriana le costó entender. –Aguanta…

Los ojos grisáceos del rubio se enfocaron en otra persona. Ronald Weasley. Estaba hecho ovillo en una esquina de la celda. Notablemente enfermo, Draco se acercó mostrando una sonrisa que, en tiempos atrás, significaba alguna travesura. Tomó con fuerza su cabello mientras escuchaba el grito ahogado del pelirrojo.

-Asqueroso…

-Déjalo Draco, él no está bien –gritó Oriana con preocupación.

-Solo lo diré una vez Weasley –gruñó el rubio antes de susurrarle. –Tu hermana está viva…

Lentamente el pelirrojo comenzó a quebrarse, Draco no sabía las razones y tampoco se quedaría a preguntar. Soltando un bufido, el rubio subió las escaleras y se encontró con su profesor de pociones. No lo había visto desde aquel día.

-Tienes suerte que el Señor Tenebroso no utilizara oclumancia contigo. Mucha suerte –su voz fue casi un susurro. –Tienes que irte conmigo, debes fingir que irás a Hogwarts…

-¿Cómo está ella?

Snape sabía bien de quien hablaba.

-Muy bien…

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco logró zafarse de la dichosa convocatoria eran las dos de la mañana. Estaba agotado emocional y físicamente. Solo quería quitarse la capa, darse un larga ducha fría que lee regresara a la realidad y luego dormir, para olvidar todo lo que le había pasado esa noche. Grimmauld Place estaba en silencio, no había mortifagos ni muggles a la vista, una ventaja para el rubio. Al entrar a la casa, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, todo estaba a oscuras, nadie esperaba por él. Restándole importancia a ese hecho, Draco subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al segundo piso y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación vio estrellas, literalmente.<p>

-Maldito egoísta –escuchó a Hermione gruñir antes de lanzarle otro golpe, esta vez fue en su hombro. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Seguro pensaste que no me preocuparía por ti, ¿verdad?

-Siempre sabes dónde golpear, te doy eso –murmuró el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. –Deja de reclamarme, necesitábamos respuestas y yo las traigo…

-No a costa de tu seguridad… imbécil –espetó ella con voz algo temblorosa. –Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, cabeza de troll… -sus puños chocaban con fuerza en el pecho del rubio y él no tenía fuerzas para detenerla. –Tonto… ¿es qué acaso no lo ves?

Draco la miró a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos avellanas que estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Su rostro aun marcado con preocupación y sus labios resecos por falta de hidratación. Se veía hermosa.

-Sabes que no debes preocuparte…

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo –gruñó dejando escapar una lágrima. –No sé qué mierdas hizo tu padre para que tu autoestima y todo estuviera por debajo… pero no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar –sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza en los de Draco dejándolo en blanco-, eres importante para mí y si te sucediera algo, moriría.

Se sintió pequeño, cohibido y algo desorientado. Si bien Hermione sufría de ataques donde, de una u otra forma, lograba esclarecer muchos sentimientos. Eso se salía de toda norma. Sus labios se movían con fuerza enloqueciéndolo y él no podía hacer otra cosa que responderle con igual ímpetu. Cuando su lengua rozó ligeramente sus labios, se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar. Las manos de Draco rodearon su cintura con fuerza mientras que ella le acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse en su piel…, como si quisiera que ser una sola persona.

No supo en qué momento ambos olvidaron que no estaban solos, ni siquiera repararon en la puerta que aún estaba abierta y que alguien podía entrar. Con rudeza, el rubio se deshizo de la capa de la castaña, dejándole solo con sus pantalones y una camiseta, mientras que Hermione quitaba su camisa.

-Espera… -murmuró Draco jadeante mientras recuperaba la poca cordura que poseía. –No así, no aquí mientras tengamos miedo y solo queramos una salida de esta locura. Te mereces algo mejor…

Hermione lo miraba fijamente antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los de Draco, apretándose con fuerza. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro para luego encararlo.

-¿Para qué esperar? –murmuró deslizando sus dedos por el pecho, ahora desnudo, del rubio. –Con o sin miedo, Draco, yo quiero hacer esto contigo. Sentir que estamos juntos en un nivel que no puedo conseguir con otra persona si no es a quien amo. No me digas que merezco algo mejor, tú eres todo lo que necesito…

Con una delicadeza jamás conocida para la castaña, Draco acarició su cabello y su mejilla derecha antes de rendirse en un beso necesitado. No existían palabras ni nada más, ese era su momento y nada ni nadie lo iba a destruir. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, el rubio tomó su varita y cerró la puerta insonorizando todo el lugar, lo que menos quería era a una pelirroja entrometida o a Potter en su defecto.

* * *

><p>-Draco, ¿crees que mis hermanas estén bien? –el rubio hizo una mueca en respuesta, ¿Cómo explicarle que estaba en igualdad de condiciones, cómo decirle a ese chico que también dudaba del bienestar de Draco Malfoy?<p>

-No lo sé, prácticamente nos confinaron a este castillo –murmuró el rubio con cierto deje de preocupación-, nos dividieron llevándose a todo impuro que se le atravesara a esos idiotas. Ni siquiera sé el paradero de esos pobres niños, solo espero que no estén muertos o…

-¿Desde cuándo le dices niños a chicos de nuestra edad? –No hubo respuesta alguna a esa pregunta. –Sabes que has cambiado –eso en definitiva no era una pregunta-, te pareces cada vez más a la tía Cissa…

El rubio sonrió de medio lado antes de negar con la cabeza, ese chico podía ser intuitivo, era como su madre.

-Malfoy, lo solicita el director –dejando escapar un suspiro, hizo una mueca y se encaminó hacia la dirección. Pero todo era mentira, el director no buscaba a Draco, él la buscaba a ella y eso solo podía significar una cosa… noticias.

Él caminaba de forma altiva por todos los pasillos, su porte y apariencia más pulida que nunca. Poco quedaba de aquel Draco Malfoy malhumorado y demacrado del año anterior, él era diferente. Subiendo hacia el despacho de Snape, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. –Cierra la puerta-, le dijo Severus Snape sin emoción alguna y este lo hizo sin rechistar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Severus? ¿Debo acaso recordarte que no debo llamar mucho la atención? –Espetó furibundo el chico.

-Bueno, Malfoy, mi requerimiento era necesario –dijo sin alterarse por lo antes dicho.

-¿Mi hijo? –La voz del chico tembló y se deformó un poco al perder la concentración. -¿Lo encontraste? ¿Está vivo?

-Ese chico no se parece en nada a su padre…

-Nunca lo fue… -fue su respuesta.

-Se apareció esta noche en la mansión. Pienso que en busca de información y por desgracia logró fascinar al Señor Tenebroso –informó el pelinegro haciendo una mueca-, algo difícil de hacer si me lo preguntas.

-¿Dónde está? –Es lo único que le interesaba.

-Con Potter, Weasley y Rosier. Fascinante grupo –murmuró esto último con ironía. –No me quiso decir más nada. Solo quiere que resistas…

Ya no le importaba escucharle, su hijo estaba vivo y seguro. Sin importar las juntas, ni siquiera el lugar, solo que está vivo.

* * *

><p>-Draco, no puedes… -chilló Hermione al ver que había utilizado magia.<p>

-Soy un mortifago, me quitaron el rastreador hace mucho tiempo. Snape me lo dijo –murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero eso… -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. –Eso nos facilita mucho las cosas Draco, son buenas noticias.

-¿Volvió? –Una voz ahogada se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo antes de unir sus labios para besarse. –Abre la puerta –murmuró Hermione.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su camisa. Escuchó a Draco quitar el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a una pelirroja angustiada seguida de su novio.

-Nos tenías preocupados, no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo Harry con voz sombría.

-No lo haré –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de mirarlos. –La buena noticia es que puedo hacer magia. Al fin puedo ver una ventaja en la maldita marca tenebrosa.

-¿Eso es cierto? –Ginny sonrió con malicia. –Eso no me lo esperaba…

-Vi a la coma… a Weasley –el cuarto quedó sumido en completo silencio. –También a Oriana… ellos están encerrados en las mazmorras.

-Oh… no –la pelirroja se largó a llorar y Harry le siguió.

-¿Están bien? –Fue la única pregunta de la castaña y él solo se limitó a asentir.

Hermione tomó sus manos suavemente para guiarlo hacia la cama. Le susurró un débil "_Vamos a dormir"_ y eso hicieron.


	21. Es hora de actuar: Parte I

**Bueno me propuse a terminarlo, espero que esta actualización les guste. Me disculpo por tardar tanto, con mi hijo más los estudios se me ha hecho un lío actualizar. Besos y disculpen nuevamente...**

**Gryffindor nunca más**

**Es hora de actuar...**

**Parte I**

Era una noche fría, aun caían pequeñas gotas de agua sobre el pavimento mientras se escuchaban los pasos acompasados y nada disimulados de una mujer al caminar por un callejón oscuro. No había testigos, ni nada que le delatara lo cual era ventajoso para lo que ella había planeado para esa noche. Al final, dos cuerpos tendidos yacían inertes, pero no sin vida, en ese lugar. Solo se podían escuchar los débiles gruñidos llenos de ira que resonaban por las frías paredes lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser escuchados por ella y nadie más. Lenta y sigilosamente se fue acercando a ellos con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro, la mujer se regocijaba al verlos en tal estado y aún más al saber cuál sería su destino al final de ese encuentro. Era una lástima que su señor no le permitiera jugar con ellos, una verdadera lástima.

-Es tan fácil… tan fácil –tarareaba ensanchando su sonrisa mientras escuchaba que alguien se le acercaba por atrás.

-Debemos volver con ellos, a nuestro Señor le encantará ver que tenemos en nuestras manos a Rosier y a la hermanita de la rata Weasley con nosotros... -murmuraba la otra persona sin prestarles mucha atención a los gruñidos sofocados de sus víctimas.

-Estará complacido de acabar él mismo con ellos -secundó la mujer con un extraño tono lleno de éxtasis. –Tan satisfecho que ni se molestara…

-Eso es cierto –el hombre murmuró mientras fijaba su mirada en uno de ellos. –Tanto para morir bajo su mano…

Sin emitir otra palabra, él se acercó a sus prisioneros y sin pronunciar palabra alguna los hizo callar con su varita y luego alzarlos con un simple hechizo de levitación. Luego le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la autora del plan para luego reírse, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo en el cual la guerra había iniciado por fin tenían en sus manos a las personas que tanto deseaba su Señor, al menos a dos de ellas. Con una última mirada hacia el sucio callejón, ambos brujos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Un segundo después se habían aparecido en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Ya no era tan grandiosa como un tiempo atrás, en vez de pavos reales y hermosos pastizales y rosas, solo existía la muerte. El hombre hizo un sonido desagradable con sus dientes al comprobar el deterioro del lugar, aun no entendía porque debían quedarse en esa pocilga, todo para castigar a un idiota que no hacía bien las cosas.

-Es hora… -le apremiaba la mujer.

Él le sonrió de forma sardónica mientras los alzaba como si se trataran de un saco de papas. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó al escuchar los quejidos lastimeros de las dos chicas, estaban tan asustadas como ellos emocionados.

Bellatrix se paseaba imponente por el salón principal. Arqueó una ceja al ver el estado de completo demacre de su hermana y se permitió reír por ello. Lentamente se acercaba cada vez más hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su maestro, su amo. Por ese hombre, ella sería capaz de matar y morir sin chistar. En cambio, la mayoría de los seguidores de su señor solo estaban con él por miedo, por mantenerse con vida. Era repugnante, solo esperaba que un día se diera cuenta quien le era leal y quién no.

-Lo sé, mi querida Bella, lo sé -la bruja se estremeció de placer cuando su maestro le dirigió esas palabras. No podía estar más emocionada. -Los infieles caerán solos, no debemos preocuparnos por banalidades.

Lentamente se fue acercando a los prisioneros. Una sonrisa bífida se formaba en sus labios mientras sacaba su varita.

-No puedo esperar a que nuestros huéspedes observen lo que les pasa a los traidores. Tráelos -le ordenó al hombre que se encontraba con Bella.

-Mi señor -hizo una reverencia y abandonó el lugar.

Minutos más tarde regresó con Weasley y Oriana. Ambos en un estado deplorable. Para ellos, que eran traidores de una raza pura de magos, se les daba un trato especial y parte de su tortura era vivir juntos. Como era bien sabido, ninguno de los dos se la llevaba muy bien a la hora de convivir. Las peleas y los gritos eran parte de su día a día. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, el pelirrojo se había mantenido más callado, ya no gritaba ni reñía con la menor de las Rosier. Lo que más le complacía al Señor Tenebroso era su poca necesidad de seguir viviendo, el pelirrojo había dejado de comer. Sí, eso le complacía pero no le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil para librarse de su destino. Lo obligaban a comer y beber, era en cierto modo una tortura.

La bruja pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa complacida, pero lo que nadie notó o eso era lo que ella pensaba, era el repentino brillo en sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos… -siseó con regocijo el brujo, sus pupilas que se asemejaban a los de una serpiente habían casi desaparecido por la excitación. –Hoy mis queridos niños, verán lo que les pasa a los traidores a la sangre…

Ron Weasley le ignoró, él solo quería que su hermana y la chica que había sido su amiga… su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo le perdonara. Sabía que estaba equivocado, lo sabía desde un principio. Pero Ron era un cabeza dura, prefirió cegarse con la ira y una verdad mal justificada. No había vuelta atrás. Él fijo su mirada en las chicas que le observaban con odio y asco. Por un momento las desconoció y se regañó por ello, era obvio que su hermana lo mirase de esa manera… por su culpa Hermione le despreciaba.

-Gi… -no pudo terminar de formar la palabra, Bellatrix le había callado propinándole un golpe que lo hizo ver estrellas.

-Silencio, asquerosa rata inmunda… -murmuró con excitación. –Observa lo que le pasa a los traidores.

-Bella, mi querida Bella no trates a nuestros invitados de esa manera –la bruja se arrodilló con la cabeza gacha, claramente suplicando el perdón de su amo. -Hermanos y hermanas, esta noche hemos triunfado y estamos un paso más cerca de encontrar al niño que vivió, Harry Potter –carcajadas resonaban por todo el lugar y Voldemort sonrió complacido.

Sin dar más explicaciones, él se acercó lentamente a las dos chicas. Alzó su varita y gritó un hechizo…

**Ron Weasley**

Teníamos semanas que no sabíamos nada, solo entraban para lanzar un imperius sobre mí. Pero creo que nuestra suerte… mejor dicho, su suerte había acabado ya que desde el momento que decidieron obligarme a comer, mi vida se supervivencia se había vuelto mí tortura. Lo sé, soy un cobarde por querer dejar de vivir pero no soportaría otra noche con él. Nuestro torturador era un sádico como su mujer, ambos parecían haber sido concebidos bajo un mismo molde y que solo Merlin había decidido hacer un hombre y una mujer. Las cosas que habíamos tenido que pasar… mi mirada se centró en el pequeño bulto que yacía en una esquina. Todo lo que había aguantado Oriana, ella no merecía esto. Pero yo sí.

Un sonido escalofriante heló mi sangre, yo sabía quién era. Su risa desquiciada se escuchaba por todas las mazmorras, unos cuantos prisioneros lanzaban chillidos de terror ante eso. Rodolphus Lestrange. Su sola presencia me traía malos recuerdos. En casi un año había sabido tocar cada punto débil de cada prisionero y atormentarlos, y temo aceptar que los míos también. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver como la tocaba y ella comenzaba a llorar asustada, aterrada y desesperada en un rincón, sin embargo él todavía podía tocarla. Me moví tan rápido, como si de un rayo se tratase. La acuné en mis brazos para protegerla y de paso alejarla de ese tipo. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y de una vez supe que esta no era una visita de cortesía, nos estaba buscando y no teníamos idea alguna del por qué.

Tomó a Oriana entre sus brazos sin inmutarse ni quejarse de los repentinos movimientos bruscos y gritos. Con un movimiento de su varita me obligó a seguirlo, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ser obligado, ni siquiera me importó ser invadido una vez más. Todo pasaba tan lento en mi mente. Podía escuchar los gritos de Oriana tan fuerte como si fuera yo quien emitía tales sonidos. Quería, lo juro, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada nos pasaría. Pero ni eso podía hacer, estaba completamente a su merced.

Cuando llegamos al salón principal las vimos, Hermione y mi hermana. Ambas asustadas y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Trate de no prestarle atención a la perorata de Voldemort, simplemente ya no me importaban sus palabras, sabía de igual forma que algún día se cansaría de mí. Volví a mirarlas y sus ojos mostraban un odio tal que por un momento casi desconozco a mi propia hermana, así no era ella. Fijé mi mirada en ambas esperando que vieran o que al menos detectaran algún signo de arrepentimiento. Esto que nos estaba pasando no era lo que tenía pensado meses atrás. Cuando quise molestar a Hermione por dejarnos y darnos la espalda... ¡qué imbécil fui!

-Gi... -intenté decir su nombre, pero Bellatrix me silenció con un movimiento de su varita.

-Silencio, asquerosa rata inmunda -murmuró con placer antes de acercarse a mí. -–Observa lo que le pasa a los traidores.

La piel se me erizó al escuchar su voz, nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Oriana que se encontraba atrás de mí, agarraba con fuerza el trapo que cubría mi desnudez. A ese nivel nos humillaban y lo peor de todo era verlos complacidos por ello.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi garganta dolió ante el esfuerzo que hice al gritar pero no salía nada. Nuevamente me habían quitado el poder, otra vez era un títere de esta gente y ahora me obligaban a observar como lentamente torturaban a mi hermana y a mi… amiga. Fue una tortura, con más ansias deseé morir y estoy seguro que Oriana también. Ella había dejado de llorar, pero en ningún momento quitó su dominio de mi ropa, ahora la tomaba con más fuerza. Solo cuando un destello verde iluminó el salón supe que ya todo había acabado. No se cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo único que sabía era que hoy provocaría a ese maldito y lograría terminar con esta tortura.

-Llévalos a su celda y hazle tu trato especial, Bella te ayudará…

-Sí, mi señor… -respondió la aludida con emoción.

¿Trato especial? Por primera vez en meses, me sentí como si hubiese llegado por primera vez a ese lugar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. De pronto sentí como el control volvía a mí mientras un dolor terrible atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, no era Crucio o cualquier otro hechizo que yo conociera, esto era peor. Sin poderlo evitar lancé un grito desgarrando mis pulmones y garganta en el proceso, al menos así se sentía. Mi espalda ardía y mi cabeza rebotaba al comenzar a bajar las escaleras que llegaban a ese hueco infernal. Sin embargo, todo acabo. Ya no sentía más dolor y solo Merlín sabe porque habían decidido parar.

Como pude, enfoqué mi mirada en dirección a ese par de… cosas, ellos no pueden ser llamados personas. Ambos se miraban, sus sonrisas habían desaparecido ahora solo había aprensión.

-Juntos… -murmuraron antes que todo a mí alrededor se difuminara.

Jamás podré acostumbrarme a las apariciones repentinas. Siempre he requerido un poco de… aviso. Aparecimos en lo que parecía ser una plazoleta y sin previo aviso fui alzado por Lestrange. Trate de forcejear, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Como no serlo, vivir por meses bajo esas condiciones era inhumano y había debilitado todo en mí. Sus pasos podrían considerarse un trote, lo cual me extrañaba. Parecía que nos estábamos fugando. De pronto, Bellatrix apareció correteando con Oriana en sus brazos. Ellos se notaban preocupados.

-Casi llegamos… -su voz ya no era la misma.

Y de un momento a otro deje de ver la calle para encontrarme en un pasillo oscuro. El olor a moho inundo mis sentidos y por un momento me permití disfrutarlo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el olor a orina y heces de aquel lugar. Entonces, me petrifiqué…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo lograron! –esa voz era… -Harry, han vuelto…

Unos pasos apresurados… alguien bajaba la escalera y yo trataba de enfocar bien, esto no podía ser posible.

-Los muy desgraciados los tenían en una cloaca –esa voz… no era la de Lestrange.

Quería escuchar pero todo era tan confuso. Pude sentir como me acomodaban sobre algo suave, una cama tal vez y como lentamente se deshacían de mi ropa. Allí no lo pude evitar, un sollozo lastimero salió de mis labios. ¿Este es el tratamiento? ¿Qué nos harían esta vez?

-Cálmate Ron, solo quiero quitarte esta ropa sucia y darte un baño –esa voz era…

-Sí, no creo que te caiga mal en este momento, Weasley –murmuró sin burla alguna ¿Draco?

-Calla, Draco. No ayudas, más acción y menos palabra –le amonestó Harry. Sí, tenía que ser…

-¿Harry? –Mi voz apenas fue un susurro y debo admitir que, por primera vez en meses, me sentía apenado.

-Sí compañero, aquí estoy. Ahora déjanos trabajar y luego te explicaremos todo –dijo él con aprehensión. –Rayos, ¿Qué le hicieron? Tiene la espalda destrozada…

-Eso fue mi culpa –escuché a Malfoy decir. –Si no lo hacía sospecharían.

No escuché nada más, todo era muy difícil de procesar y por segunda vez en la noche, todo desapareció y me sumí en completa oscuridad.

Era de mañana cuando los primeros gritos resonaron por todo el lugar, lo primero que pensé era en el pobre hombre que hoy era torturado. De pronto abrí los ojos, ¿era de mañana? ¿Cómo rayos sabía que era de mañana si estábamos en una mazmorra? Entonces fui consciente, no estaba en el piso y tampoco tenía frío. No estaba rodeado de ese olor putrefacto… ¿Dónde estaba?

De nuevo gritos, eran cada vez más desesperados. Se escucharon pasos apresurados al bajar unas escaleras y voces alteradas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba? Barrí mi mirada por la habitación, estaba sucia y desordenada, como si estuviera abandonada. Por unos segundos largos, me pregunté si era seguro salir. Tenía que serlo, un prisionero no se encontraría bajo las mismas circunstancias. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más intensos y los pasos de gente corriendo de un lado a otro igual, tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas lo que estaba sucediendo y, de paso, buscar a Oriana.

Mis pies tocaron madera rustica, estaba algo fría y crujía bajo mis pasos, pero no me importaba. Abrí la puerta, los gritos eran más fuertes ahora que no se interponía nada. Podía escuchar la voz de Harry y de Hermione tratando de calmar a alguien, ¿pero quién? Cuando por fin conseguí las escaleras, la persona pedía que lo mataran. Sufrí un pequeño episodio de empatía, sea lo sea que este sintiendo debe ser muy doloroso porque yo me sentía igual. Solo quería morir. Baje las escaleras solo para encontrarme a un Draco Malfoy retorciéndose de dolor mientras que Giny, Harry y Hermione trataban de sostener su cuerpo para que no se hiciera daño.

-Están vivas… -escuché a Oriana, su voz estaba rota y sin necesidad de mirarla sabía que estaba llorando.

No pude responder, mi garganta dolía y ya mis lágrimas caían. Muchos sentimientos habitaban dentro de mí. Estaba feliz porque no las habían matado, sentía ira porque nos habían engañado, ira porque tardaron tanto en rescatarnos. Indignación por todas las cosas que habíamos pasado. Dolor por tantas noches en las que lloré por mi familia… tanto sentía.

Un sollozo lastimero me trajo a la realidad. Ni en mis sueños más locos me habría imaginado a Malfoy sollozar.

-Por favor… mátame, acaba con esto. ¡Te lo suplico! –otro sollozo escapó de sus labios antes de caer completamente desmayado.


End file.
